Unexpected
by 99luftballonsx.o.x
Summary: Macey Price is the kind of fan-girl who squeals when she sees a Transformers car look-alike. She lives a normal life in an Urban city with her best friend, Rebecca Anniston, until she sees a certain Yellow Ferrari, and let's just say...things get a little unexpected in her life.. (Sunstreaker/OC pairing).
1. From Good to Bad

Chapter 1: From good to bad

_Ring! Ring!_

I groaned as the alarm clock went off and before I could open my eyes, my hand pounded the top. After a few violent pounds, the alarm clock falls from my nightstand and disconnects going dead. I smiled at my tiny victory, until I realized I was wide awake..._so much for sleeping in this Saturday._

Lazily, I sat up and groaned as my eyes adjusted to the light of the room and pulled the covers off me. I stood up and began walking out of my bedroom and down the steps, which lead to the living room where I went straight across to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door, letting the cool air wake me up further.

"Why are you up so early?" My best friend/roommate, Rebecca Anniston, asked from the couch, her eyes not leaving the TV.

"Forgot to reset my alarm clock." I grumbled, my voice still groggy.

"Again?" She teased as I heard her snicker.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, again."

I then shut the fridge door, "I'm going to the café, want anything?"

She just shook her head, "Nah, I'm good."

I nodded as I put on a jacket and some old boots before grabbing Becca's keys and headed out. The frosty breeze of the early fall morning made me shiver, and I adjusted my hoodie for more warmth. I then started Becca's Chevy Malibu and drove out of the rocky driveway of our small house. I liked cities, especially big ones like New York, but I could _not _stand the traffic!

"Ugh, how does traffic start at seven in the morning?" I groaned as I leaned back in the seat.

I've been stuck in this same spot for nearly 12 minutes and let's just say, I have a limited amount of patience. I jerked in surprise when I heard a powerful engine rev, and followed by that loud noise was the sexiest car I've ever seen. A sleek, sexy yellow Ferrari zoomed past, only to stop due to the irritating traffic a few cars ahead of me. As a _Transformers _fan, and a total car enthusiast, I squealed at the beauty and wished so badly I had one. _Yeah, not likely._

"That's funny," I thought aloud, "I think Sunstreaker was supposed to be that kind of car, too bad they didn't put him in the movies."

I then frowned, the front-liner twins were one of my favorite characters from the cartoons, I was pretty disappointed when Sunny didn't show up, I guess-

_HONK!_

I was pulled away from my thoughts to see that all the car's in front of me were gone, along with the Ferrari, and the car's behind me were shouting and angrily honking. Embarrassed, I quickly drove up to catch up with the rest of the cars, wondering how long I was in a daze.

After I had gotten my latte, I walked to the parking lot, still not completely over the daze I'd gone into, that's when I spotted something I'd thought I'd never see before. A black _GMC TopKick _was parked across the street, a man with HUGE muscles was leaning against it, a not-so friendly look on his face. But of course, my inner fan girl took over and I rushed over to where the car was parked, a huge, idiotic smile on my face. I even noticed the Autobot insignia right where Ironhide had his, he must be a really big fan.

"Wow! Sorry sir, I don't mean to bother you or anything, but I couldn't help noticing you got the same model car as Ironhide in _Transformers!_ I said, gawking at the huge truck.

"What did you just say?" His voice was low, mixed with some type of British accent. _He even sounded like Ironhide!_

"I...I um just meant that you're car looks exactly like him! You even have the insignia in the right place!"

_"Who_ are you?" He barked, "What do you know about us? Who are you working for!"

I flinched, he scared the crap out of me! He leaned in close to me, his bright blue eyes set with an intimidating determination. I let out a whimper and turned around, running back to the safety of Becca's car and immediately started the vehicle, before pulling out of the parking lot. I then began thinking about the yellow Ferrari, I don't know why, I just did..._weird._

Once I got home, I got on my laptop, I wanted to forget about the weird events of today by reading some Fanficition, only to fnd the _Transformers _section not there.

My eyes widen in confusion, "The heck?"

I typed it into the search box, only to find an empty screen and it saying, _No results found. Okay, something was really wrong here, what happened to_ _Transformers fanfiction? _I then checked the internet, only to keep ending up in the same situation. And only making me even more confused and worried, it's like everything _Transformer-_related just disappeared. I then set up a new _Transformers _account online, considering how my old one just _disappeared._ Only about twenty minutes later, the account becomes terminated and I'm once again staring at a blank screen. I've got to be losing it, because there's just _no _way-

"Macey!" I heard Becca shout from downstairs.

"Yeah Becca?" I asked.

"Want to go to _Olive Garden_? I'm hungry." She asks.

I sighed, looking at another blank page of another failed attempt at making an account. Again!

"Alright." I called back, then I close my laptop.

Today has been pretty weird. First, the Ferrari. Second, the whole angry buff guy going all_ pyscho_ on me. Now, nothing, and I mean _nothing _related to or is _Transformers _is coming up. It's like it doesn't exist anymore! I mean, well _yeah _they're fictional, but I couldn't even find any of the movies on Netflix of anywhere! For now I'll consider it some weird movie promotion, but I will get to the bottom of this.


	2. Paranoid

**Hey, I'm really sorry about the MAJOR SHORTNESS of Chpt 1! I'm new to this site, but I have a passion for writing so I decided to try this out. Hope you like the story :)**

Chapter 2: Paranoid

Okay, so when we came back from dinner, I was looking a over the place for the movies, even my Optimus Prime t-shirt. _Gone, all gone! _

It's been a week now, and guess what? I still couldn't find anything! The Internet on my laptop won't even work anymore, and now I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm being watched. Three days ago, that same _GMC TopKick _appeared near the bookstore where I work, and it even drove by my house! I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but it is scaring me!

So, now I'm in my room, curtains closed, sitting on the bed still trying to figure this out. After I realized I was being stalked, I kind of haven't left the house..._but you wouldn't either if a giant black truck knew where you lived!_

There was a loud knock on the door, and knowing who it was, I yelled 'Come in!'. The door opened, and Becca gave me a weird look, one of her eyebrows raised.

"Explain." She said.

"Explain _what_?" I asked.

"Explain what's going on with you. You've been in here for two days." A look of concern crossed her face.

I sighed, "If I tell you, you'd think I was crazy."

"I already think you're crazy," She teased, "But, in a good way. Now tell me."

I sighed again, standing up from the bed. I looked at the ground nervously, shifting my weight from one leg to the other, thinking of how to explain this to Becca. I mean, I _should _tell her. She's my best friend, and I trust her more than any other person in the world. So why was it so hard to just spill it all out?

"Well, you know what _Transformers _is, right?" I started off.

"Trans-what?" She asked.

I then looked up at her, "_Transformers? _Optimus Prime, Megatron, Bumblebee? Any of that ring a bell?"

She shook her head, giving me a curious expression. _Great, that makes it all the more harder to explain._

"Well, anyways it's about giant alien robots from a planet called Cybertron. I'll just tell you the movie version, so they come here to find Megatron and the Allspark, right?"

Becca looked at me as if I grew a second head. If this situation wasn't so frustrating, I'd probably laugh at the look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, now really annoyed.

"Well, if I'm going to be honest, I have no friggin' clue what you're talking about." She said.

"Alright, how bout I just tell you what's bothering me." I said running a hand through my dark brown hair.

She nodded.

"Okay, so I'm a big fan of _Transformers,_ I read fanfictions and stuff about it all the time. Four days ago, I came home and it's gone! Completely erased, all the accounts I try to make online keep getting terminated and now my Internet's not working! And on that same day, I went out to the café. And I saw this truck that looks _exactly _like the alt-mode of Ironhide. One of the robots in the movie, and when I went to compliment him, he started yelling at me. I was a bit freaked out, so I just left. Then, when I went to work I noticed him park across from the bookstore a couple of times, he even came by our house once!"

"So...are you implying that this movie about robots just stopped existing?" Becca asked, a confused look on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah. And when I mentioned Ironhide to that dude, he started following me."

Becca was silent. I assumed she was processing all of what I confessed and is now trying to figure out a solution, like me. It had been over a few minutes, and Becca still had that deep-in-thought look on her face.

"So, do you know what I should do?" I asked, braking the silence.

"I'm not sure, "She admitted, "But if that truck comes around here again, I'll call the cops, okay?"

"Okay." I said, even though I wasn't relieved one bit. But I smiled at her and she smiled back.

When she left, I pulled out my laptop again, and was completely surprised when I heard a_ ding_ sound come from it. I then noticed I had an email, from an unknown person. Swallowing nervously, I opened the email and read it in my head.

_To: Macey Isabelle Price _

_From: Classified_

_Ms. Price, we have been monitoring you for a few days after you revealed some rather classified federal government information. We do not want to frighten you, but we advise that you not leave the city for a few days, until we deem you no longer a threat._

My eyes widened as I kept reading it over and over again. _A threat? Since when did I become a threat?_ And I don't remember sharing top-secret information in the two days I've been hiding in my room! Okay, If I wasn't paranoid then, I am _now. None of this just makes any sense!_

I closed my laptop in frustration and let my head fall back on to the pillow. I hate being confused, and afraid, so many questions were racing through my head, which was giving me a pretty_ wicked_ headache. I just don't understand.._.How could something that's been going on for such a long time with hit movies just disappear? And why is it that I seem to be the only person that ever knew it existed?_

"Macey!" I heard Becca shout from downstairs, and I sat up.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There are some...um...people who want to talk to you."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Um, okay I'm coming down."

I got up from the bed and began walking downstairs my stomach felt like it was twisting into knots, and my heart nearly skipped a beat when I saw Lennox, along with two other soldiers, standing there. _Lennox! A ficitional character played by Josh Duhamel, giving me a suspicious look! Oh lord, I'm going to faint._

"Excuse me miss, but are you Macey Isabelle Price?" Lennox asked, his face softening a little, but I stood there, frozen on the last stair.

My mouth opened, my brain still not processing the fact that Lennox was standing there.

"Mace, who are these guys?" Becca asked, shooting them all dirty looks.

"We just need to talk to her." Lennox assured Becca, but the look on her face obviously means she didn't believe him.

"You're...You're..." I started, finding it difficult to make a full sentence.

"Mace, are you okay?" Becca asked worriedly.

"He's standing, r-right in front of me!" I gasped, and out of pure curiosity, I poked his chest. I was surprised when my finger didn't somehow magically go through, I was hoping he was just apart of my imagination. _But then again, Becca was seeing them too._

Lennox raised his eyebrow as I poked him again, fear spreading through me as my heart rate instantly picked up and before I could register another thought, I burst out of the door. Running for dear life.

"MACEY!" I heard Becca call, but I ignored her and kept running.

"After her!" Lennox shouted and I heard a lot of footsteps behind me, which only made me run faster.

_This isn't real! This CAN'T be happening! This is all some crazy nightmare and-_

_BAM!_

I was so wrapped up in trying to reassure myself that I didn't noticed I'd ran right into something. Whatever I hit was _hard, _and _painful _because I fell right on my butt. My head was throbbing from the pain, it felt like I hit a cement wall. I looked up and saw the same huge, black _GMC TopKick._

_"Stay where you are, femme." _A husky voice growled.

I knew instantly it was Ironhide. The footsteps were growing closer and my vision began to blur, to the point that I couldn't make out a single detail. Then, the world faded to black.


	3. Welcome to NEST?

**Hey guys! Before I began I just want to thank Angelwings5952 and TheOddAngel for the support! I really, do appreciate it so much!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to N.E.S.T?

When I opened my eyes, I was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the room until my eyes adjusted. It was a small room, and there was a low, steady beeping sound. I then realized I was laying down, and then all the events hit me. _There were soldiers. I ran. I hit something hard._

The door swung open and I turned my head to see three people walking in. I recognized Lennox and Becca, but not the other guy. He was wearing a long white lab coat, his mahogany brown hair buzz cut and his eyes were so blue that they seemed to be glowing. _What kind of drugs did they have me on?_

"Mace!" Becca said immediately rushing over to me, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then the mystery guy walked over to the other side of me, and I turned my head to face him.

"Hello Miss Price, how do you feel?" He asked, checking something on a nearby machine.

"I feel like I've been hit by a wrecking ball." I groaned, my words were slurring, "And can you tone the drugs down? I sound like Daffy Duck."

Becca smiled, Lennox snorted, and the mystery guy just sighed as he wrote something down on the clipboard.

"How is she doc?" Lennox then asked.

"She has a minor concussion, but she'll be fine in a few days." He said absentmindedly.

I sat up so fast that I got whiplash but ignored it, "A few _days? _I don't want to be in here for days! Where are we anyway?"

"That," He replied, "Is classified."

"Then tell us something that isn't classified." Becca snapped.

Everyone looked at her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Miss Anniston, I understand you are confused, but-"

"I'm not going to stay on a base in the middle of plain nowhere without having a reason to." She interrupted. _Wow, she must be really mad._

"I assure you Miss Anniston, there is a reason," Lennox said before looking at me, "Now, you Miss Price, have some explaining to do."

I groaned, laying back down again. "Can it wait? I feel like crap."

"Correct, Major Lennox I suggest you come back in a few more hours when she'll have more energy." The mystery guy said.

Lennox sighed, "Alright." Then he looked at Becca.

"I refuse to leave her here." She protested.

"Miss Ann-"

"Enough with the Miss! Just call me Rebecca." She snapped again. I snorted, but disguised it as a cough.

"Please, Rebecca, Macey will be in good hands." Lennox reasoned.

"She was hit by a _truck!" _She argued.

"Becca," I said, reaching out to touch her. She looked at me. "I'll be fine, just listen to them, okay?"

"What if they hurt you?" She said, folding her arms across my chest.

"Geez Becca, you're my best friend, not my mother. Trust me, I'll be fine."

She sighed dramatically, before following Lennox out of thee room, her arms still crossed. Mystery guy was left in the room, writing something done on a piece of paper, the room was uncomfortably silent.

"So, you're probably wondering who I am and how I got bad attention from the government." I say, propping myself up on my elbows.

He looked up, "Don't put too much stress on yourself."

I rolled my eyes, sitting all the way up, "You know, you sound _a lot _like Ratchet. Do you know him?"

The guy seemed to stiffen, and then he looked up at me, "How do you know who Ratchet is?"

I shrugged, "A character who might or might not be real. Right now I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" He asked, walking over to me.

"I mean, I'm not sure what's _real _and what's _not _real. My favorite Sci-Fi characters are suddenly real, and so is the people that was in the movie." I explained.

He gave me a long look with an unreadable expression.

"I will be back in a few hours, I suggest getting some more rest." He said, turning towards the door.

"Wait!" I say.

He turns around and gives me a confused look.

"What's your name?" I asked, staring at the deep blue in his eyes.

A small smile formed in the corner of his mouth, "Ratchet." Then he turned and left, leaving me in complete shock.

_Ratchet? That was Ratchet? _How was that even possible! The only thing that explains were the blue glowing eyes. I then pulled off the thin white sheets that smells a lot like Clorox, and realized I was in one of the blue, ugly medical gowns.

I groaned, sitting up slowly, my head still hurt, but now it was reduced to only a dull throb. I slowly made my way to the door, pushing with all my might to open the heavy door. A lot of people were rushing going this way and that, some of them were in military uniforms. I wondered if it was always this busy as I wandered down the hall. _I could've done backflips down the hall without them noticing. _I then saw a large group of soldiers, and slipped into a door praying that it wasn't another patient's room.

I turned around and was relieved to see it was only a closet, with a lot of medical scrubs.

"Better than these things." I said glaring at the medical gown before quickly changing into a blue long sleeved shirt and matching blue pants. As soon as I adjusted them to a better fitting size. I wrapped my hair in a tight bun and squeezed on some tight white shoes before exiting the closet and walking down the long hall until I was out of the Med Bay.

My only focus was to find Becca, find Becca and bust out of this place! Becoming a federal prisoner was _not _on my bucket list. I silently prayed I was heading the right way as I kept walking down hallways that most of the civilians turned on.

By some miracle, I ended up in the Civilians Quarters, and I eventually found Becca's room. Once she saw me, she immediately ran up to hug me.

"Mace, how did you get out of the Med Bay?" She asked as she pulled away.

I shrugged, "I have my ways. Now, we need to get out of here."

Becca scoffed, "And go where? We're on an _island. _"

I froze, "What? Which Island?"

She groaned, "They wouldn't tell me, but all I know is that it's far away from America. It's like they're hiding something out here."

"They are." I muttered.

"What is it?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm already in enough trouble here, I don't want to reveal classified stuff." I said, urging her to the door, "Now, let's get out of here before someone knows I'm gone."

The door swung open, and I froze.

"Too late." A deep, gruff voice sneered.

I slowly turned around to see the man from that same day, the _guy, _he was the one who caused all of this! If he wasn't ridiculously ripped and giving me an intimidating glare, I would've punched him.

"Uh..." Was what I said instead.

Then a second person walked in, Lennox._ That's just great. _He gave me a scolding look before shaking his head and grabbing my arm. I fought back, which made him grab my other arm, while he walked me out of the room and down the hall.

"Stop!" I said, as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, "This isn't right! You can't just make me your prisoner!"

"We're not taking you as a prisoner." Lennox said, I stopped struggling and looked up at him. He looked like a cross between annoyed and exhausted.

"You're...not?" I asked slowly.

"Since you're so up and about, we minus well just ask you the questions now." He said.

I swallowed nervously, "Like...like an interrogation?"

He then gave me small smile, "It's not that bad."

"But you didn't say it was _good._" I protested.

He just sighed, "All they're going to do is ask you some questions, then decided if you're a threat or not."

"I'm not a _threat!" _I hissed as one of the soldiers opened a door that led to a large hangar. And that was when I saw them. All the Autobots, in they're bi-pedal mode, all talking stopped as every pair of eyes and optics fell on me.


	4. Questions

**Hey guys! Once again I want to thank you all for the great reviews!**

Chapter 4: Questions

I can't even begin to tell you how awkward I felt just standing there. I looked at each and every one of them, still wondering if this was all someone's idea of a twisted joke. Or maybe I'd hit my head really hard and fell into a coma, where I'm dreaming that I'm in another dimension.

"Optimus," Lennox began, "This is Macey Price."

He nodded, bending down on one knee to see me better, giving me the "I, am Optimus Prime" speech. I glanced at the front-liner twins, who were quietly talking to each other. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. _How is Sunstreaker even here?_

When he turned around, his optics instantly locked on me, and I felt heat rush to my face and looked back at Optimus as he finished his speech.

"Thanks for the introduction, but I know each and every one of you." I then froze, just now realizing how creepy that sounded.

Ironhide growled, muttering something about 'squishing traitors', and Ratchet hit him with a wrench. _Oh, the classic Ratchet and his wrenches._

"What we would like to know is how you managed to obtain that information." Optimus said.

"Well, let's get one thing straight. I am _not _working for the Decepticons, neither would I ever! I'm an Autobot fan for life." I said, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"Then explain yourself." Ironhide said, still rubbing the spot where Ratchet hit him.

"Well, you see, I've been a fan of you guys since I was young. I watched the cartoons of you. But, where I came from, you guys were completely fictional." I explained.

"_Fictional?" _Lennox asked, from behind me.

I turned to face him, "Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but it's true! Why else did you think I freaked out and bolted on you?"

Lennox looked at me for a long moment, before nodding his head slowly. I felt relieved to know that at least one person was getting where I was coming from. I then turned back around to face the Autobots.

"So, where I came from, _Transformers _was a popular Sci-Fi show, then of course it became a movie, and honestly, I thought the animated cartoon version was the coolest, and I wasn't the only one. _Transformers _had millions of fans! Anyway, I saw Ironhide, or- what I thought was just a guy that was a fan also, so I went up to him and ask and that's when him-uh, I mean Ironhide scared me and I bolted. Then, when I got home I tried to read Fanfictions, but the whole section was gone! I surfed the Internet, but it said the same exact thing! I searched everywhere, completely nothing!

Then I got the feeling I was being followed, so I uh…..stopped leaving my house. My Internet went berserk, and just shut down, which left me completely confused. After I confessed this all to Becca, I got a strange e-mail saying something about deciding on if I was a threat or not, I assume it was you all?" I said, looking straight at Optimus, he nodded.

"Then, Lennox showed up. And I completely freaked out, so I tried to run, but then I accidentally ran into Ironhide and pretty much blacked out." I then said.

"You left a dent on my door." He grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Next thing I know, I wake up here in the Med Bay." I finished, scratching the back of my head again.

"How much information did these _movies _held on us?" Optimus asked, completely curious.

"A lot of stuff," I replied, "Side question, have you've been to Egypt yet?"

He raised an optic ridge, "Egypt?"

I smiled, "Nothing, Just wondering."

He then stood back up to his full height, "We will hold a meeting soon and make our final decision on whether to trust you or not. Until then, I'm afraid you will have to be watched."

_Watched? _I swallowed hard, not liking the sound of that. "I'm telling you the truth."

"I understand." Optimus said, smiling softly before turning to the others and communicating through clicks and whirs.

Lennox took a step up, putting a hand on my shoulder, I gave him a worried glance.

"Don't worry," He said, a warm smile on his face, "As crazy as your story is…..I think I believe you."

I smiled back, "Thanks, I guess."

"These two will take you to your room, I have to attend this meeting." Lennox said, motioning to the two soldiers who walked over and escorted me out.

I really hope they believe me. I didn't want to think about it but I couldn't help wander if they didn't. If they deemed me a _"threat",_ then what? _I will be taken as prisoner, _I thought grimly, glaring down at the ground as I followed my escorts.

Once I finally got to my room, I fell asleep, a deep, peaceful sleep.

_~ Rebecca's POV ~_

I was worried sick! It's been over two hours, and she hasn't returned, I've been pacing for a while and now I was tired and angry. _I knew it! I knew they were going to imprison her! It's not fair, I won't let them! _

I opened the door, and walked angrily down the hall, not really sure how I would get there but I eventually got directions from some nearby soldiers and continued my angry march towards the hangar.

I burst the door opened, getting ready to go off on the first person I saw, only to see _giant...no, bigger than giant, ENORMOUS, robots! _They were in a semi circle in front of a platform where people sat, looking as if they were in deep discussion, of course until I screamed bloody murder.

Lennox stood up quickly, "Rebecca! What are you doing here?"

I couldn't respond, I couldn't take my eyes off the freakin' robots, all _staring_ at me.

"They're…..they're…." I couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence, and before I knew it, I fainted.


	5. Guardian

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers, If I did, I'd die happy, but I don't. I hope the stories getting better! :)**

Chapter 5: Guardian

_~ Macey's POV~_

I don't know how long I was out, but when I woke up, I felt incredible! I yawned, Stretching my arms slowly before getting out the bed and walked into the small bathroom, staring wide-eyed at my reflection.

"Whoa." was all I could say. _When was the last time I brushed my hair? And would it kill them to leave some type of __toiletries around?_

I decided to take a shower, feeling very content as the warm water sprayed my body. I almost forgot the situation I was in, and then I remembered something. _Becca! _I was supposed to see her after the interrogation. I quickly turned off the shower, half-dried myself before throwing on the same clothes, but left my shoes as I walked out the door.

I quickly turned a few corners, until I arrived at her door. I knocked and waited, hoping she wouldn't chew me out. I waited, and I waited, and waited, but there was no reply. I knocked again, wondering if she was asleep.

"Becca?" I asked.

No reply.

"Becca? It's me, Macey." I said, reaching for the doorknob, which opened easily with a soft creak.

I walked inside looking around the room to find no one here, I checked the bathroom too, she wasn't here. _Where could she be? _I walked back down the hallway, still wondering where she was when I ran into someone familiar.

"Epps!" I gasped.

He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but I don't think we've met before."

I smiled, "Yeah, I know. I'm Macey by the way."

His eyes widened, "You mean _Macey Price? _The girl who's been causing trouble here?"

"Um..." I trailed off, feeling flustered again.

He just laughed.

"Actually, I was told to come get you." He said.

"For what now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're um, friend, she saw the Autobots and flipped out, ended up fainting."

I snorted, "Let me guess, she went in there wondering where I was?"

"Probably." Epps grinned and we both began to laugh as he escorted me back to the main hangar.

When we got there, I felt a bit anxious, wondering if they've made a decision yet. Lennox was there, along with Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and surprisingly, the front-liner twins. I walked up the long metal steps, until I was at the top of the platform and stood beside Lennox and Epps.

"Good news," Lennox said, "They've agreed you're harmless."

"That fast?" I joked, "I thought it would take a little more convincing to do."

Lennox rolled his eyes, "Anyways, the only way to monitor you is that you remain on the base."

"What?" I asked.

Lennox shook his head, "Sorry kid, not when you have too much information. Also, the Decepticons. So, you'll be assigned a guardian."

My inner fan girl wanted to squeal as loud as possible, but instead I hid my smile and nodded.

"You're guardian will be Sunstreaker."

I froze, _Sunstreaker? _The mech that HATES humans and refers to us as either _'squishies', 'fleshbags', or 'organics'? _

"You sure about that?" I asked, glancing at the yellow bot.

He had his arms crossed and was glaring at the floor. I can safely say that he wasn't too happy about the arrangement either.

"Yes, we're sure." Lennox said, an amused look on his face.

I sighed, _oh well. At least I'm not a prisoner._ Then I somehow reminded myself about Becca.

"Where's Becca?" I ask.

"Rebecca Anniston is resting in the Med Bay." Ratchet answered before Lennox could open his mouth.

"Can someone show me the way there?" I said.

"Speaking of her, she'll have to remain here too. She's already seen the Autobots." Lennox said.

"So, what you're trying to say is we basically _live _here now?"

He smiled, "Yeah. Basically."

"But what about all our things? I am _not _wearing military stuff!" I protested.

"Sunny over here will take you back to your house so you can get all the stuff you need."

"Don't call me that." Sunny growled finally looking at us, or more like glaring at _me_.

"And how am I supposed to fit it all in his alt mode?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"Only take essentials, the rest will be provided for you on base." He answered.

"Yeah, because that makes me feel so much better." I muttered.

Lennox gave me one last smile before ushering me back down the steps, and gave me directions the Med Bay.

After I checked on Becca, I waited in the courtyard outside the Autobots hangar. About five minutes later, Sunstreaker pulled up in his yellow Ferrari form and I let out a low whistle. The door hesitantly swung open and I climbed in, careful not to get the insides dirty. The seatbelt strapped me in place, and he began to drive, not even putting on the radio. The ride was awkwardly silent.

"So," I said, breaking the silence, "I know you didn't volunteer. _Why _are you my guardian?"

_"Forced to, by Optimus." _His radio grumbled.

"Why did he force you?" I asked.

He groaned, _"It was my punishment. I'd rather be in the brig than babysit a fleshling all day."_

I'm not going to lie, his comment kind of hurt my feelings. "If I were you, I'd appreciate that us humans even let you stay here. We didn't _have _to say yes."

He scoffed, _"They had no choice. It was either that or your world destroyed by the Decepticons." _

I clenched my jaw, he had a point, but he was starting to piss me off. "Still, it wouldn't kill you to be more friendly."

_"Who are you to tell me what I should do?" _He spat, and if he was in bi-pedal mode, he'd probably would give me one of the world's worst glares.

"I'm not _telling _you what to do, it's merely a simple suggestion." I said rolling my eyes.

_"Why do you care?" _He snapped.

"Why do you hate humans? I mean, what did we ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment." I snapped back.

_"You organics are below me." _He growled.

I glared at the dashboard, since I couldn't see his face. "That's a stupid reason. You think just because we're smaller and more fragile means that you can just bully us around?"

_"Keep talking and I'll throw you out the car." _He snarled.

I let a low growl out, before folding my arms across my chest again and leaned back as he sped up more.

"You're an egotistical afthole."

_"Shut up, femme."_

For a few minutes we were pretty silent, none of us spoke once. But I was surprised when he turn on the radio, but when I asked him to change the station, he played the music louder and I rolled my eyes. _This was going to be a long ride._


	6. Roadtrip

**TheOddAngel- Thanks so much! Glad you like it!**

**Jimmy144- I agree, I'd bolt if I saw Ironhide myself. Thank you, also!**

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Thanks, I'm going to keep it a Ferrari only because it was already mentioned in the 1****st**** chapter.**

**Mwa ha & amber- thank you also and I can't wait for you to read it! **

Chapter 6:

Once we finally arrived, I scrambled out of the Ferrari and stretched my stiff legs. I noticed that Becca's Chevy Malibu was still sitting dormant in the driveway, which made me feel bad. _Becca's gonna miss this car, it was her first one._ I walked up the steps of the porch, only half surprised when the door was unlocked. I peered inside the house,_ everything looked normal_. I went inside the closet and brought out two old black suitcases.

My bedroom was the same too, except the really messed up bed covers that were twisted and sprawled out across my bed. My laptop was still on the edge of my bed, probably dead because I didn't charge it for _obvious _reasons. I packed everything I could into both of our suitcases before heading back downstairs, where I grabbed Becca's iPhone and mini iPad before walking back into my room. I grabbed my laptop and the charger and headed back outside.

Sunstreaker pulled up into the driveway, parked behind the Chevy Malibu. I walk around to the trunk, putting our suitcases away, then getting into the passenger's seat. He once again strapped me in before driving. Even though I was supposed to be really mad at him, I couldn't help but ask.

"So, when did you and Sideswipe reunite?"

The car jerked at the question, _"That is none of your concern."_

I rolled my eyes, "I wonder Sunny, how _does _Sideswipe and Optimus put up with you?"

"_Do not call me that slaggin' nickname!" _He growled.

I smirked, "I don't know….I kind of like it."

He was silent. And I didn't like that.

"You never answered my question." I said, leaning back into the seat.

"_Why should I?" _He snapped.

"Because, _Sunny _dear, I don't think it's healthy to keep your feelings all balled up like that."

"_I swear femme, if you call me 'Sunny' one more time-"_

"Sunny! Sunny! Sunnnnnnnnny!" I sang outloud.

The car shook angrily, and then he was silent again. _Too silent. _That's when a cold liquid spewed from the vents, it got all over my face. I spat as much as I could out while Sunny roared with laughter, his whole frame shaking.

"Sunstreaker! What was _that?! _" I cried.

He snickered, "_Antifreeze."_

_Of course he would do that!_

"You suck." I grumbled, urgently wiping the liquid out of my hair.

"_I warned you." _He said.

After I could get off the most I could, I settled back down into the seat and watched the world go fast by through the windows.

_~ A Few Hours later~_

It was late, around 9:00, by the time we got back, after I dropped off our stuff, I then went to the cafeteria because Sunny refused to drive by _McDonald's. Remind me to get him back for that later,_ but now, my stomach was growling. Becca was there, along with Lennox and Epps, and they all gave me puzzling looks as I sat down.

"What happened to you?" Epps asked.

"Sunstreaker happened." I growled, stabbing the spaghetti.

"Who's Sunstreaker?" Becca asked.

"My stupid guardian." I retorted.

"Is that….._antifreeze?" _Lennox asked, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned, "Look, I've been trapped in psychotic, egotistical, jerk for four hours! Can I please eat my _late _dinner in peace?"

They all just laughed and I shot them all dirty looks.

After I took a good shower, and washed my hair repeatedly, I snuggled into the covers and drifted slowly to sleep. _Man, I never knew how good sleep felt until now._

_~ 3rd person POV ~_

Late at night, back in D.C, a Decepticon disguised as a police car, sat recharging in an alley.

"**Barricade. Come in Barricade."**

Barricade growled in annoyance but opened the link, so he could listen.

"**Megatron has tracked the Allspark signature."**

Barricade rolled his optics, already pissed off from being woken up.

"**What does this have to do with me?" ** He snapped.

"**Appearently, a human has somehow absorbed the Allspark energy. Megatron is sending you out on a mission to retrieve her." **

"**Who is it?" **Barricade ask, now genuinely curious.

"**Designation: Macey Price."**


	7. Visions

**hey! I'm SO SORRY about how short chapter 6 was. My other laptop nearly died on me! Other than that, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Visions

_~ A week later. Macey's POV ~_

"Mace?" A voice whispered, pulling me partially out of sleep.

I groaned, turning away from the soft voice and trying to fall back asleep.

"Mace! Mace, get up!" The voice urged, a bit louder.

I grumbled, sitting up slowly and focusing my vision until I saw Becca standing there, looking very pale.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"It's like, five am."

My eyes widened. _Five a.m in the morning! _

"Becca, I know you're a morning person and all, but I am _not. _Why'd you wake me up so early?"

She sighed, "I...I'm having this weird nightmare."

"A nightmare?" I repeated.

She shook her head slightly, "It's weird...it's the same scene that keeps playing over and over again. I wonder if it means something."

"What do you keep dreaming repeatedly?" I ask, now curious.

"It's kind of crazy..." She said, scratching the back of her head.

I snorted, "Considering the situation we're in right now, I'd believe someone if they said animals could talk."

She smiled, "Well, I keep seeing this vision, of...of _them." _

"Them? You mean the Autobots?" I asked.

She nodded, "A-And, I keep seeing fire! Blue fire everywhere, and a robot-but it wasn't like the other's, I think it was a girl."

"A girl?" I asked, thinking of all the femmes that end up coming to Earth. _Arcee, Flareup, Chromia, Elita-One._

"Yeah, and she had green eyes." Becca said, staring at my covers, probably trying to remember. " I remember her picking me up and rescuing me from the fire. It's the third time I had this...vision or something, I guess the only thing that makes it a nightmare is the screams and cries of terror I hear from the fire..."

"That is strange." I mused.

"What do you think it means?" She asked, her blue eyes flicked to back to me.

"How should I know?" I asked.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about these huge freakin' robots, I thought that maybe you could tell me what this all means."

"No, I'm not _psychic._ I just happen to be the _only _person who knows about the Transformers who are out of the military. Well, other than this guy name Sam, who may or may not be real...I'm still confused on all of this."

Becca shrugged, "Well, you did say something about the female robots coming soon? Does my vision sound like any of them?"

"Sorry," I said shaking my head, "But none of them have green optics."

"Op-what?" She asked.

"Optics. It's what they call 'eyes'." I explained. Becca nodded.

"Well...thanks for listening." She said softly.

I smiled, "Always. You're my best friend."

She smiled back.

"Now, can I get some more sleep?" I asked and she chuckled as she went to the door.

_~ A few hours later ~_

I wandered around base, completely _bored_. All of the Autobots were at a meeting, Lennox and Epps were training with soldiers, and Becca went back to sleep, apparently she's nocturnal now. Also I've been starting to notice that she stays pretty far away from the Autobots, I don't know if she's warmed up to them yet, I'll have to ask her about it later.

Out in the courtyard, I kicked a small rock and watched it roll in front of me a few before stopping, then I kicked it again and again until I was even more bored and just decided to wander around even more. I stopped when I reached the high metal gates, or the limits of the base, and immediately wondered what was beyond it.

I climbed up to the top of the gate, balancing myself before swinging my legs over and holding on to the thick metal pole beside me. To be honest, I always thought Diego Garcia was some desert wasteland, and was pretty surprised to actually see a patch of plants not a few yards from here. I suddenly got the strong urge to explore the desert as if some invisible force was pushing me towards it.

I looked down at the dusty ground, wondering if I should jump down. Eventually I did, I let out a grunt as I stumbled a few steps, a dull throb in my ankles.

_You shouldn't be doing this, _the good side of me scolded. _You should at least tell them where you're going instead of wandering off._

I ignored the good side of me as began my trek down a short hill, glad that there wasn't any military trucks driving by on patrol.

Whatever was pushing me, had to be crazy strong enough that I'd go through this desert at the hottest time of the day. After a few more minutes of walking, I stopped, hearing a strange buzzing sound. I scanned the horizon, but there was nothing in sight. I bent down, looking into the plants at what I saw.

It was a small, fist-size metal object with black carvings all over it, the buzzing sound was even louder and the object was faintly blue.

"The Allspark!" I gasped.

_How is it even here? Isn't Optimus supposed to have the last shard...well, then there's Sam...but still! _Why would it be out here in the desert? _And why was it that I was the only one who seemed to notice?_ Without another thought, I touched it, and a small electrifying,_ zap_ went through my fingertips, filling me with a small jolt.

I pulled away instantly, staring in horror at my whole blue left hand, immediately freaking out. But in the seconds it was blue, it instantly faded back to my normal skin color. I stared at my hand for a few more moments before looking at a piece of the shard, deciding if I should take it or not. Then there was a loud noise that snapped my attention away from the shard, and to the base.

Sirens were going off, and my blood turned cold.


	8. Incoming

**SnOwSuNsHiNe- Thank you! Can't wait for you to read the next chapter.**

**SnowDreamy- I'm so glad you like it! It gets even better.**

**Jimmy 144- hehe, you're about to find out. :)**

**Autobot-Bre-Lighblast-** **Yup! Barricade is on the scene! Thanks for the review, and I LOVE you're username!**

**Dear Readers, please review so that I know I'm not boring anyone. I also would love to hear what anyone thinks should be added into this story to make it even more interesting! Longest author's note I've written. Enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Incoming

I don't know if it was possible, but the sirens grew louder, and panic and fear shot right through me. _What happened? Was it a Decepticon attack?_ I turned back the fist-size Alllspark shard, quickly grabbing it, and ignoring the strong, electrifying jolt and shoved it into my deepest pocket. Then took off, running back for the base, my fear and concern only growing as I reached the metal gates, but having to jump quickly out of the way as two military jeeps rush past me out of the gates, nearly hitting me in the process, filled with men. Following behind it was Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide all in their alt mode forms.

_It's not an attack, if it was, they wouldn't be leaving. _I sighed in relief, but was still worried about where they were going. I ran across the courtyard and into the first hangar I saw, which happened to be the Autobot one. As soon as I was inside, I stopped. Sides and Sunny were there, along with people typing furiously on their way-too-advanced-for-me-to-understand computers. Lennox barking at soldiers and Epps entered another military jeep, loading up to leave. I climbed up the steps, and went straight to Lennox.

"Lennox! What happened? What's going on?" I asked, exasperated.

Lennox turned to me, the serious military façade now gone as he gave me a soft smile. "Nothing bad, two new Autobots just entered the Earth's atmosphere."

Full relief washed over me, I smiled. "That's great! I wonder if it's the Chevy Twins, or the motorcycle triplets... Then again the Chevy Twins are annoying, but funny at the same time. Their accents are kinda cool...and Skids gold tooth is strange, it just kinda flops there in his mouth. Also, I would like to meet Arcee! She seems so bad aft for a pink femme! You think she'd like me?"

Lennox raised an eyebrow, before rolled his eyes at my babbling. "Whoever it is, their going to touch down just a few miles from here."

I couldn't wait! Excitement replaced my fear as Lennox ordered two soldiers to escort me out and as soon as we were out of the hangar, I turned around with the big smile still on my face.

"I know the way from here, boys." I said and they gave me a curt nod before leaving.

I then went straight to Becca's room, no doubt the sirens woke her up. I was about to knock on her door when it flew open instantly and I jerked back in surprise. The sirens finally stopping.

"Mace! What's happening?!" She asked, a panic look on her face.

"Don't worry," I soothed, "A new Autobot is coming, they just went off to get them."

"You mean, there's _more _of them?" Becca shrieked, her face paled as if she'd seen a ghost.

I didn't blame Becca for being wary of the Autobots, but also wanted her to see the good in them. To trust them as much as I did, even though I'm still questioning my sanity. I heard the familiar buzzing sound coming from my pocket, so did Becca.

"What's that sound?" She asks.

"Um..." I said, thinking of a way to explain it. "Well, I went out in the desert-"

"You went out in the desert? Why? Don't you know how dangerous that is!" I ignored the urge to roll my eyes, Becca was just born with a trait that makes her instantly love children and act a bit motherly and overprotective sometimes.

"Let me explain," I said, "I was bored. And while I was out there, I found a shard of the Allspark. Something that Cybertronians need to make life."

"So...they need it to like, reproduce?" She asked, a thoughtful look on her face.

I nodded, "Yeah, but anyway, in the movie the only people who had it was Optimus and Sam, but I just found this in the desert...just laying there, in a patch of plants."

"Is that why you're pockets blue?" She asked, glancing down at my pocket.

"Yeah, I- Wait! _What?" _I looked down at my own pocket, my eyes widening again as my pocket glowed a soft blue light, the buzzing sound louder.

I grabbed the shard, staring at it's powerful blue light. The familiar jolt going through my body, numbing my hands.

"Mace, I don't think you're supposed to be playing with it." Becca scolded.

"I'm not playing with it!" I protested, "I'm just...trying to figure out why it was there."

Becca's eyes widened, "Mace! It's turning you're hand _blue!" _

I shrugged, "Side effect, it goes away in a few seconds."

"Please Mace, you're scaring me. Give that thing away!"

"Becca, you don't understand. This is a really big damn deal! The whole reason why both factions came to Earth was to locate this, I can't just give it away to somebody." I said, growing slightly annoyed with her.

"Why can't you give it to Lennox?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the shard.

I looked down at my hands, the electricity feeling now dulled and my hands grew cold, and turned a darker shade of blue. _Should I give it to Lennox? Or should I wait until Optimus comes back? _My hands began to grow colder, as if I was sticking them in a bucket of ice, and I put the shard back into my pocket, feeling a bit light-headed, and it my breathing was heavier.

"I'm gonna go see the bots. You coming?" I asked.

Becca's eyes dropped to the ground, "Uh...no, I'll stay here."

I sighed, "Come on Becca, they're not that bad."

She looked back up at me, her eyes wide with fear, "How can you trust them so easily Mace? You don't know if they'll turn on us and take over the world!"

I shook my head, "No, they won't. Their only here to stop the Decepticons, and replenish their race, nothing more."

"But they're huge! They can kill us if they make one wrong step!" She argued.

"They try their best," I argued back, "And Optimus has a strict 'no harming humans' rule."

"What about the giant black one? He's always threatening to shoot someone."

I snorted, "You mean _Ironhide?_ Nah, that's just the way he is. A big, trigger-happy grump, he can't hurt us."

"What about your guardian? He's hates us!" She protested.

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other, "I don't know what his problem is with humans, and I honestly don't know why Optimus chose Sunny of all bots, but he can't hurt us either."

Becca seemed to finally calm down, and she looked back the ground and sighed. "Fine...I'll go."

I perked up, "Trust me, you're gonna like them!"

"I trust _you, _not them." She stated firmly, before walking out of the room and down the hall.

I rolled my eyes, "Drama queen." I muttered before following.

By the time they allowed us back into the Autobot hangar, they were back, and it turns out that the Chevy Twins were the ones who arrived, _Mudflap _and _Skids,_ both already chosen their alt modes which were similar.

Optimus and Ratchet were busy explaining things to them and filling them in, so I went to the third best bot. Ironhide. He was in a corner of the hangar, more focused on cleaning his cannons than the Chevy Twins. I felt a bit intimidated, but still managed enough courage to knock on his foot. He looked down, optics instantly looked down at me. I heard Becca whimper from behind me.

"Hey Hide, I need to show you guys something important." I said quietly, not trying to draw the attention of others, but both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked up staring at me. Well, Sides staring, Sunny glaring.

"What is it femme?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, I was...um, out in the desert today and found something strange in the plants." I started off.

"And?" Ironhide asked.

"Then I heard a buzzing sound, so I went to it and...well, I found this." I said, pulling the shard out of my pocket.

Ironhide's optics widened, and He looked up immediately. "Prime! Get over here!"

"Say it a little louder, I don't think Canada heard you." I grumbled.

The room fell silent and everyone's attention was turned to us. Optimus turned, gave Ironhide a curious look, then his optics glance at me as he walked over. I was surprised when I was scooped up from the ground and was somehow trying to balance myself in Ironhide's palm.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Optimus asked, his optics not leaving me.

"She's found a shard of the Allspark, I also sense some _inside _her!" He exclaimed.

Optimus looked at me expectantly, and I slowly brung the Allspark out, now used to the jolt it gave me. One moment, the room is silent, the next all the Autobots are crowded around me. Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Ironhide all asking a bunch of questions at once, making my headache intensify. The only ones who weren't yapping at me were Sunstreaker, because he was too busy silently glaring at me and The Chevy Twins, who were confused and didn't look all interested.

Even though I was able to block out most of them, my head still pounded hard, making me dizzy and I once again, began to breathe heavily. My vision began to blur a bit, and I took a wobbly step backwards. That buzzing sound, was louder than ever and the icy coldness from my hands slowly seeping into the rest of my body, making me shiver. _Something was obviously wrong here,_ I wanted to scream, or do something but when I opened my mouth I couldn't find any words to say.

The buzzing sounds grow louder and it completely drowns out any other sound in the world. The only thing I can hear is the loud buzz of the shard, all I can feel is the icy coldness flooding through my veins.

_"Don't fret child,"_ A voice whispers softly inside my head.

_Great, now I'm hearing voices! Maybe I should stop holding the shard..._

_'What's wrong with me? What's happening!' I thought, rising panic inside me._

_"All answers will be revealed, close your eyes child." _

Suddenly, sleep didn't sound like a bad thing. And before I knew it, my eyes closed and the darkness consumed me.

**wow, * wipes sweat off of head* that was a long one! Remember to review!**


	9. Med Bay

**Hey guys! Just want to once again, thank you all for the wonderful reviews. : D**

Chapter 9: Med Bay

I groaned, my eyes open slowly, adjusting to the room I was in, only to groan again. I was in the Med Bay…_again! _ There was a dull throbbing in my head, and my hands still felt numb._ At least I wasn't in one of those horrifying medical gowns again._

"You're awake." A voice nearby mumbled, and I turned my head to see Ratchet, once again in his holoform , and a clipboard in his hands.

"Ugh," I groaned, "What happened?"

"You suffered radiation poisoning from having such contact with the shard." He said staring at me, "You also seemed to have _absorbed _some of the energy inside the shard too, I've ran many scans, and I'm starting to pick up an energy signature from you."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I asked groggily.

"Because you are a different species, it shouldn't be possible." Ratchet answered, a troubled look on his face.

"And I thought _Transformers _ and all that came with it were fictional, but look where _that _got me." I retorted.

Ratchet sighed heavily, "I just don't understand it! How could we not sense the Allspark's presence?"

I shrugged, "I'm just as surprised. I felt…some kind of invisible force, pushing me out through the desert to find it. And when I was on the verge of fainting, I um….. I heard a voice whisper inside my head."

Ratchet looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "A voice? Are you implying that the shard spoke to you?"

"I….don't necessarily think it was the Allspark that was communicating with me, I think someone was using it to _communicate_ withme."

Ratchet nodded slowly, "And who do you think it might be?"

I shrugged again, "I'm not sure. So, when am I cleared to go back to my room doc?"

"I would like for you to stay another day, so I can ran a few more scans on you."

I shuddered, "As long as I don't become your science experiment."

He snorted, "I am only concerned for your health."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever you say doc bot. So, what do I do until then?"

"I highly suggest resting for now. I will check on you in a little while."

He began walking towards the door and I smiled. I realized the pattern that we form, Ratchet leaves, assuming I'll go to sleep, and then I get up and run off somewhere else causing more trouble. Just then, he stopped right in his tracks and turned around.

"Oh, and I installed an alarm in this room, it alerts me when you decide to sneak away, I can track you down." He added before walking out of the door.

_~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

_A squishy! A fragging human being! And of all the fleshies on this planet, I was stuck babysitting the most annoying one! I would've liked to yell at Optimus how this was unfair and plain stupid, but my aft was already in enough trouble with him. And I do need to redeem myself….but why, oh why a fleshling? Of all the better punishments he could've given me!_

**Hey Sunny. Something wrong? **Sideswipe asked, sending genuine worry through our twin bond. I rolled my optics.

**Yes! I'm still wondering how I ended up being a babysitter.**

Sides laughed and I outright glared at him, sending annoyance and threats through our bond.

**What's so bad about being a guardian?**

I groaned.

**It's the femme I'm guarding!**

Sides looked thoughtful for a moment and then realization dawned in on him.

**I like the femme, she's feisty.**

I snorted.

**Don't tell me you **_**like **_**her.**

**Don't act like you don't care about her. ** He retorted.

I looked at him, glaring intensely, "Who the frag gave you that pit-spawned idea?"

Sideswipe snickered, "You have to at least have a _genuine _care for her well being. It's a part of your job."

I shook my helm furiously, "Why should I care? It's her own fault for touching the shard anyway!"

Sides just rolled his optics and shook his helm, "You'll come around."

And with that, he left. Growling furiously, I transformed and raced out of the Autobot hangar, an urgent need for speed pumping the Energon in my wires.

_~ Macey's POV ~_

I was bored. It had only been an hour and a half and Ratchet hadn't came back. I was bored, and it's dangerous when a girl like me is bored. I feel more bold, and I get restless. So you could see how laying on a medical bed all day obviously wasn't going to help my severe boredness.

I smirked to myself, _Let's see just how well Ratchet's little tracker works….._

I slowly got out of bed, carefully pulling out all the wires attached and slid out of bed. I then checked my body for any trackers and found nothing on me. _Than how is he gonna track me? _I shrugged, thinking he was probably bluffing. I opened the door softly, and peeked through the narrow opening. The halls were not as busy as last time, but hopefully it was enough for me to get away without being noticed. Hopefully.

Turns out luck was on my side today, I didn't go to my room or Becca, because if Ratchet or anyone would find out that I was gone, it'd probably be the first place they checked. So, I decided to go to the last place they would check, the courtyard.

I sat on a large crate, watching as the Chevy Twins wrestled each other while Ironhide stood next to me, arms crossed, looking at them with an amused expression. Mudflap managed to punch Skids in the mouth, and his gold tooth flew a few feet away.

"Ow! Yo man, dats my tooth!" Skids cried, and I busted into a fit of laughter as Ironhide chuckled and Mudflap snickering.

Skids growled, and tackled Mudflap again while he was distracted, and the fight continued on. I sighed out loud.

"They're idiots." Ironhide muttered.

I turned to him frowning, "They're just being brothers, not everyone was made for war."

Ironhide looked at me, his piercing blue eyes made me feel a bit uncomfortable and I shifted my position, clearing my throat.

"I've been meaning to ask you, femme, _how _did you absorb all the energy in the shard?"

I raised an eyebrow, "All?"

"Yes," He nodded, "Ratchet tried to harvest it's energy, there was nothing there. It was if it had transferred it to you."

I looked at him, awe-struck by his words, "So, you mean to tell me….that I have all the energy from that shard?"

The ends of Ironhide's facial plates curved into a small smile, "I believe so."

**Hey everyone again! Make sure to review, and share this story with others ****!**


	10. Energy

**Autobot- Bre-Lightblast – I hope I answered all your questions!**

**H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.X.O.X- Thanks, I love your story, Darkness**

**Jimmy 144- Yes, I agree, blue hands aren't healthy. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 10: Energy

I was still staring at Ironhide in disbelief, so I didn't hear the loud yells and booming footsteps heading for us until Ironhide turned his head and his optics widened. I followed the direction he was staring in and saw an angry Ratchet, nearly tearing apart the base, shouting in half Cybertronian and half English. _Slag! _

"Well, It was a nice chat, but I have to go." I said, laughing nervously.

Ironhide's optics snapped to me, "What did you do femme?"

I shrugged, "Pissed off an angry robotic doctor."

Ironhide sighed as there was another booming crash. Then I felt warm, but hard metallic fingers curl around me and next thing I know, I was hoisted into the air. I tried to wriggled out of the grasp, but he only tightened it, careful to not squeeze the life out of me.

"Hide, what are you doing?!" I whispered-shrieked as he headed in the direction of Ratchet.

"Turning you in." He smirked. _Double Slag!_

I sighed, _Death road here I come. _Once Ratchet's optics met with us, he let out something between a sigh and a growl. Either one didn't sound too friendly. When Ironhide was close enough, his hand opened and he dropped me, right into Rathcet's palm. I took a deep breath, before turning around and meeting Ratchet's angry glare.

"Hi Ratchet." I mumbled weakly.

"Macey Price, you are still weak, yet you disobey my orders and run around the base!" Ratchet snapped.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I….I got bored."

"Being entertained is not my concern, your body is still unstable!" He said, bringing me closer to his optics.

I rolled my eyes, "I feel fine. My headache is mostly gone, but-"

"That is not what I am referring to Macey, while you were unconscious, your body had a violent reaction to the energy radiation inside you, I had to stabilize you, but I fear the actions will repeat."

"But it hasn't! I'm fine, I feel fine!" I argued.

There was a tingly sensation that ran across my body, and at the last second I saw a yellow light before it disappeared.

"My scans show that your body is adapting to it, but not completely."

"This energy, is it like, in my blood? Or is it just floating around inside me?" I asked.

"It is in your body's tissues, blood, and skeletal structure." He answered.

I stared at him blankly for a few seconds, and then asked slowly, "How long was I unconscious?"

"Three Earth days." He answered, my eyes widened.

"I was out for three days?! Why didn't you tell me that!" I nearly shrieked.

"I don't think it was necessary to reveal, I figured you would react like this." _Okay, he had a point, but I was still mad!_

"First, I get abducted by NEST. Next, I find a shard and get radiation poisoning. Now, you mean to tell me this crap is really inside me?!" My heart was hammering in my chest.

"Your heart rate is increasing, what is the matter?" He asks, his face now concerned.

"Can you put me down, I need to see Becca." I said quietly.

Ratchet stared at me, looking as if he was deciding on putting me down or not. I waited for his answer, and finally, he crouches to the ground and his hand hovers inches from the ground. I slid off his hand and landed on the ground. I then turned to face him.

"I promise, I'll return to the Med Bay if anything happens, okay?" I said, patting his foot.

Ratchet sighed, "You better."

I smiled, "I'm sorry for going off on you. Thanks for….um, you know, keeping me _alive._"

"You're welcome." He said, his optics softer.

I nodded, before turning around and walking back inside the Main Hangar. I noticed Lennox talking to a group of what looked like important government people, so I wandered into the training hangar, where I knew Epps would spend his free time.

I found him easily enough and tapped on his shoulder, he turned around and smiled.

"What's up?" He asks, his white teeth gleaming.

"I was hoping you'd know where Becca's whereabouts are." I said.

"Oh yeah, I saw her in the Autobot Hangar earlier, might still be in there." He said shrugging.

I raised an eyebrow, _Becca? In the Autobot Hangar? Wasn't she wary of them? _

"Something wrong?" Epps asked.

I shook my head, "Nah, just thinking about things. What happened while I was out?"

Epps shrugged again, "Nothing much. Big bots went on a quick mission to kill some 'Con seekers, but other than that….nothing really."

"Okay," I said, "See you around Epps."

"See you." He said before turning and walking off, probably to the shooting range.

Then, I made my way to the Autobot hangar, which wasn't so far away. Once I got there, my eyes widened, Becca was smiling, sitting comfortably on Optimus's shoulder, I raised an eyebrow as I walked to the top of the platform.

"Hey Becca!" I shouted, "Surprise to see you here!"

She turned in my direction, then motioned for Optimus to put her down on the platform, so he did. She walked up to me, hugging me. When she pulled away, her smile grew wider.

"I'm so glad to see you're okay. I was worried sick!"

"You're always worried." I teased. She rolled her eyes.

Someone beckoned Optimus, and as soon as he departed My eyes grew wide at her, she gave me a confused expression.

"Explain." I said, repeating what she said a few weeks ago.

She smirked, "Explain _what_?" I think she realized too we were starting off the same conversation, just switched rolls.

"Explain how in the three days I was out, you got friendly with the biggest one of them all." I said. Not that I wasn't happy she finally felt comfortable around them, or at least the leader.

"It's…a long story." She said, scratching the back of her head.

"Then summarize it." I said firmly.

"Well, when you fainted, I freaked out, and Ratchet took you to the Med Bay. The next day, I was outside, watching the sun rise and Optimus showed up. At first, I tried to make excuses to leave, but he wouldn't let me go. He asked me how I was doing and if I was okay, and I told him. I told him about how unfair it was that they dragged us into _their _war, he understood and apologized.

Then he started talking about Cybertron, his life before the war, he even mentioned his mate, um…I think her name was _Elita-One_, or something. I told him about my life before we were dragged here, and some stuff about your life, hope you don't mind." She said, smiling sheepishly.

I shrugged, "I think it's only fair, since I know so much about them. Continue."

"Well, after that, we kind of kept hanging out. I couldn't sleep during night, so we sat outside, looking at stars and talking about things. I guess he wasn't as bad as I thought he would be." She said.

My grin grew wider, "I'm so glad you're finally adjusting to them!"

"Yeah," she agreed, "But the black one with the cannons still scares me."

We both laughed at her statement.

The giant door to the hangar opened and Sunstreaker drove in. I couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous Ferrari. I noticed Becca looking worried and I nudged her. She looked at me, but her eyes kept glancing back at the Ferrari which parked itself not that far away from us.

"Don't worry." I said.

"Isn't that your guardian?" She asked.

I groaned, "Unfortunately, yes."

The car's engine revved angrily and I stuck my tongue out at him, giving him my best glare.

"I see you two enjoy each other's presence." Becca muttered.

I scoffed, "As if." Then I turned back to the Ferrari, "You know you suck at being a guardian, right?"

Sunstreaker transformed faster than I've ever seen any of them, even the one in the second movie where Optimus transforms in mid-air. He took a few menacing steps closer to us, and glowered at me.

"It was your _unintelligence _that made you touch the shard! You are simply incoherent at keeping yourself from harm." He growled.

"That's why I have a guardian." I argued back.

He snarled as a response.

"If you don't have anything _polite _to say, I suggest you walk back over to that corner and shut up." I snapped.

"You started it femme!" He snapped back.

"I did not!" I argued.

"Liar, you did!" He argues back.

Becca groaned, "You two are acting like little kids."

Both Sunny and I turned to bring our glares on Becca.

"Do not compare me to you insignificant little flesh-bags." He sneered. Becca paled, taking a few steps backwards.

"Hey!" I snapped at him. "You can be an ass to me, but do not, and I repeat, _do not _treat her like that! She doesn't deserve that!"

He didn't respond, or growl, or snarl or glare. He just stared at me, and I stared back. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever before he finally glared at me again.

"Watch yourself femme." He said, before turning and walking away.

I rolled my eyes before looking back at Becca who seemed to relax more now that he was out of sight.

"Did they really make _him _your guardian?" She asked, astonished.

"Yep," I sighed, "Aren't I lucky?"

"So lucky." She deadpanned.

I looked at the giant digital clock on the wall, _8:27. _

"Well, now that the dramas out of the way, let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

She smiled, "Okay."

**Hoped you like it, please review your thoughts!**


	11. Homesick

**Hey everyone, sorry for such a late update! Here's what I blame: school, homework, and lack of wifi at the hotel! **

**Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 11: Homesick

It's been a month since Becca and I arrived. Jolt, Arcee, Prowl, and Chromia all arrive and I was excited for each of them. But now that the excitement has died down, I've started thinking about my old life, my old home back in D.C., and Becca does too. She's always talking about how she misses her family. But what we mostly miss is doing normal things. Like going out to eat every Thursdays, movies, and shopping.

I sat outside in the courtyard, watching the sun go down. _I've been doing this a lot lately. _There was a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see it was Lennox, a soft smile on his face.

"You okay kid?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm thinking about my family."

I don't know how, but I immediately sensed Lennox knew what I was talking about and where this conversation was going. He sighed, sitting next to me.

"I know exactly what you mean."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Of course," He said, "There's not a day that goes by when I don't think about Sarah and Annabelle."

I raised an eyebrow, but then realization dawned in on me. _Of course! Lennox's wife, Sarah had a baby girl named Annabelle. _Sympathetic guilt flooded into me, _here I was just missing being able to do normal things, while Lennox wasn't able to be with his wife or his infant daughter!_ I could only imagine the worry and longing he had. I then felt bad for what I was about to ask next….

"Can….can Becca and I go home? Just for a few days, Becca really wants to see her family."

Lennox looked at me, "I don't think that would be the best idea right now."

"Why not?" I asked.

"The government is still a bit suspicious of you. Not to mention the Decepticons either."

"Yeah, but how can the 'Cons find me if they don't know about me?" I said.

"You don't know that. Also, there's the whole alien energy inside you ordeal." Lennox said, running a hand through his short, brown hair.

I looked back the ground, _this was going to be harder than I thought. _"Lennox, I know you're just looking out for us, but you don't get it. We're _not_ military, we're civilians, and there's only so much we can take of being locked up on a base before we go stir crazy."

"I understand," He said softly, "But there's just too much at stake."

"_Please, _Lennox." I nearly begged.

"Do you know how hard the process is going to be?" He asks, a serious look on his face.

I nodded, "Yes, but at least try to see it from our point of view. Oh, Please Lennox!"

He sighed in frustration, "Fine. But you're under Autobot protection, Optimus makes the final decision."

I swallowed nervously, but smiled anyways. _Hopefully I can talk Optimus into it smoother._

_~ 15 Minutes Later ~_

"Absolutely not." Optimus said, his voice seemed to sound more projected by how baritone it was.

I groaned, _Why was everyone so against the idea?!_

"But it's not fair! You can't just keep us here like this!" I argued.

"As William Lennox has said, it is too big of a risk."

"Risk of _what? _No one knows anything about me but you all and the government! What's everyone so afraid of?"

Optimus just shook his head, "I am sorry Macey, but I will have to decline."

I folded my arms across my chest, ready to go into full whiny-drama queen mode. _We've been at this for at least 15 minutes! _

"I also agree with the decision of declining." Ratchet says, walking into the hangar.

I was strongly tempted to tell him where he could shove his agreement, but three government officials where there, along with Lennox, Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and now…..Ratchet. I rolled my eyes, so far things weren't looking good. None of them have agreed on us leaving yet.

"Your body is still adapting to the energy from the Allspark, and your immune system is still weak." Ratchet adds, as if his point wasn't already made.

"What about our families? How are you going to explain how we've been missing for a month and a week?" I asked.

"New military jobs." Lennox said with ease.

I clenched my jaw, "What if you send my guardian with us? Will that help you all sleep better?"

Ironhide shook his head, "That does not sound like a wise plan."

I sighed, "I mean a guardian for Becca. I'm worried more for her safety than my own."

"You still need to be watched." Lennox said. I turned back to look at him.

"_Watched?" _I demanded, feeling the rising panic in my body.

"N-no! Not like that, I mean we need someone to monitor you."

I looked back at Optimus, "You say I'm not a prisoner, so why do you keep me here like I am one?"

Optimus sighed, "I fully understand your desire for normalcy. But what you must realize that things are hard enough as it is around here."

_Are they trying to say I was a burden? Because I surely felt like one right about now. _My eyes dropped to the ground, trying to keep the nagging thoughts away. _No! _I have to keep fighting for this! No matter how hurt I felt, my mission was to make them all agree and I'm not done yet! _For Becca's sake!_

"So….are you implying that I'm a burden? Don't lie to me, tell me the truth."

Optimus gave me a startled expression, as if someone had physically slapped him in the face.

"No Macey, I do not think of you as a burden and nor does any of the others."

_That's a lie, _I said inside my head, glaring at the ground.

"I was brought here against my will," I whispered harshly. I didn't miss the way nearly everyone stiffened. "If I'm not a prisoner, or a soldier, then I should be allowed to leave the base whenever I chose."

"You need to be protected, and-"

"I'll do it." A husky voice rang out, cutting off Optimus.

Everyone turned to see Sunstreaker standing near the doorway, his arms crossed, an unreadable expression on his face. I was completely shocked, _Why would Sunstreaker do this? Doesn't he hate humans, and ME personally?_

"You will?" I asked, my mouth still agape.

"Yes." He said so lowly it almost sounded like a growl.

"But why?" I asked.

Sunstreaker ignored me and turned to Optimus. "Optimus sir, as her guardian, I think it is most appropriate that I should go."

"Why the sudden change in spark Sunstreaker?" Optimus asked, looking just as confused as I was.

"The femme doesn't deserve to be here, or have any of this crap." He said shrugging his shoulders.

My mouth nearly dropped to the floor. First_, he volunteers. Now, he defends me? Um, bi-polar much? _Optimus had a thoughtful look on his face.

"I accept, then."He said, nodding his head.

There were lots, and I mean, _lots _of people talking at once. Some finally agreeing, but majority still disagreeing. Still in a daze about the whole Sunstreaker thing, I silently walked out of the hangar.

_~ A few minutes later~_

"He did?!" Becca asked, half surprised, half excited.

I gave her a small smile, still thinking about Sunny's words, and the fact that I was a burden to them. Another problem Optimus had to deal with!

"You okay Mace? You don't look too happy." Becca said, a worried look on her face.

I just shrugged it off, "Yeah, it was just a _long _meeting."

Becca considered my answer, and I guess she bought it because she didn't press on into the matter.

"Anyway, I think we should start packing." Becca said, pulling me over to her dresser.

"Wait," I said as she turned around, a confused expression on her face, "I could only get thyem to agree if Sunny came along with us."

Becca frowned, "Really? Him of all bots? When will Optimus-"

"He volunteered." I said, and she froze in mid-rant.

"What? Why?" She asked.

I shrugged, and for some reason a smile came to my face, "Well, we're about to find out."

_~ A few days later~_

Becca and I waited, with our suitcases all packed, in the courtyard. Sunstreaker drove up a few minutes later and I put our suitcases in his trunk, then slid into the passenger's seat, Becca in the back.

"_Don't get the interior dirty." _The radio warned, and all but growled.

"Well," I drawled, "Aren't you just a freakin ray of sunshine?"

The car's engine revved angrily, as the seatbelt strapped us in.

"_Stop calling me that!" _He snarled, and I rolled my eyes, a small smirk on my face.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please, review!**


	12. Truce

**TheRYU- Haha, thanks! **

**Bee4ever- Thanks, I love your username :D**

**TrailWave- Thanks so much! I also love the Front-liner twins too!**

**AnonymousPotatoe- Will do, thanks for the review!**

**Jimmy 144- haha yeah, Sunny's starting to get used to her….kind of.**

**DesendraRecess- Thanks! So glad to know you like it!**

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Yeah….they're slowly starting to bond!**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides- Hehe, you would think he gotten to him : )!**

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews! Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Truce

Once we arrived back at the house, I took two steps into the living room and passed out on the couch. I sighed in content as I felt my body sink into the soft couch a bit.

"Couch, I will _never _part with you again." I whispered softly.

Becca smiled, before looking out the window, staring at our driveway. She then turned back to me, letting out an over-exxagerated sigh, If I may add.

"I'm going to see my brother, and maybe my mother too." She then says minutes later.

I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow, "_Now? _Don't you think it be better to go tomorrow?"

"No." She said, grabbing the keys to her car and walking back out the door.

I sat up, picking up the remote, and turning on the TV I don't remember exactly what I was watching, because as soon as I settled on a channel, I fell asleep.

_~ Anonymous POV ~_

Barricade did another stroll around the bookstore where the human girl supposedly works at. It had been nearly five weeks and he still had _no _lead on her! He was annoyed, and tried, his engine growled as he passed another corner, and ended up settling into an alleyway.

**Barricade. Report status on mission. **Starscream's voice rang out making his processor ache.

**Still no leads. I cannot find the slaggin' femme! **

**Well, you better hurry up! Megatron's getting impatient, The sooner we find the girl, the faster we can move on with plans.**

Barricade growled in frustration, but then something alerted his processors. And suddenly, he picked up two signatures. One was Autobot, but the other one he couldn't quite identify. It wasn't a normal energy pattern, it felt a lot….._stronger. Finally!_

**Starscream, I've picked up two signatures a few miles from here. One Autobot, the other unidentified.**

**It must be the human. **Starscream mused, **You will find out who's signature that is.**

**Will do. **Barricade sneered.

_~Back to Macey's POV ~_

I opened my eyes, yawning groggily as I sat up. I looked around the living room, the TV still on. The windows poured in light, which indicated that it was morning and I stretched my sore arms, from sleeping in such a position on the couch. I then walked lazily over to the kitchen, grabbing the fruit punch from the cabinet and pouring some into a cup.

As I sipped, my eyes glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. _1:29. Now that's a great sleep! _I smiled to myself, as I walked back into the living room. There were odd noises outside, and I went over to the window and looked outside.

It was Sunstreaker, in his holoform, inspecting his alt mode and I practically drooled over the Ferrari. The sleek, shiny, bright yellow paint shimmered in the sun. I walked around to the door, opening it softly and he didn't look up, either he didn't notice or was just ignoring me. He leaned against the trunk, a piece of cloth in his hands as he wiped the gorgeous car. _Man, if only he wasn't such an afthole , I'd love to ride that car…HOLD UP, WAIT A MINUTE!_

Immediate heat rushed to my face as I froze in mid-step. _Did I really just say that?! _To distract myself, I stared down at the driveway.

"What do you want femme?" He snapped.

I looked up in his general direction, still too flustered to see his face. "Um….just heard a weird noise."

He snorted, "What noise?"

I finally look at him, and now I wish I didn't. _His holoform was GORGEOUS! _His electric blue eyes, his strong jaw, curly blonde hair just falling before his eyes. He was easily about six feet, and was lean, but had what looked like sculpted muscles that peeked out of his yellow shirt. He also wore a black leather jacket, with dark jeans and yellow Jays. _Primus, he's too hot for his own good! That was one smokin' holoform! _

His eyes, were locked on me and the heat rushed right back to myself. _Damn, my girlish hormones! _I stared at the front tire and folded my arms across my chest.

"I heard a noise, I know I did." I mumbled.

I glanced at him to see him roll his eyes and I glared at him.

"Where's the other femme?" He asks, sounding like he'd rather have driven away right now.

I shrugged, "Um…out to see her family."

"Your temperature has increased, and so is your heart rate." He says matter-o-factly.

"S-so?" I said, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

He took a few steps forward and my heart hammered in my chest. His looked at me with much intensity in his blue eyes. A small shiver ran up my insides, and I silently prayed he didn't see it. A few awkward moments of us just staring later, he seems to snap out of whatever he was doing, and the hard glare I was used to was right back on his face.

"My scan shows that nothing of the Allspark energy is reacting." He says and I rolled my eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with me! And why do you care so much? Since _when _did you give a flippin' frag about anyone except for Sides and yourself?" I said, matching him with my own glare.

"I am doing my job!" He snarled.

_It all makes sense now! Optimus or someone must've made him volunteer. It would sure explain why he defended me too!_

"Oh, well good for you!" I growled, "I wasn't sure you even _knew _how to be a guardian!"

"You are the most annoying femme I've ever seen!" He yelled, anger in his eyes.

"I have a name you know! It's Macey! _Ma-cey!_" I yelled right back in his face, taking an angry step forward and poking him angrily in the chest, ignoring the fact that it felt like I minus well shoved my finger into a brick wall.

Before I could even understand anything, Sunstreaker grabs my hand, and I end up against the wall of my house.. He was holding both my hands back, as he growled. First, utter shock and surprise ran through me, than I gave him a death glare as I yanked my hands free from his grasp.

I could hear him breathing heavily, even though he probably didn't need to breathe, as he slowly stepped away from me. I rubbed my wrists, he didn't hurt them, but the warm feeling of his touch still ghosted around there.

It was silence. Sunstreaker, glaring at the ground as if a Decepticon would emerge from it, me awkwardly standing there.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

His head snapped to me. "What did you just say?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry, for being bitchy and…..I annoying you…and stuff."

He raised an eyebrow, the menacing glare now gone.

"What?" I asked, "Too cocky for an apology?"

"You are very stubborn, why would you apologize?" He asked, looking me up and down, as if he was looking for something.

"Because I'm sick of this crap! I'm sick of being treated like dirt under your foot! Okay, whatever I did to make you _hate _my squishy guts…..I apologize, okay?"

He stared at me with a piercing gaze for what seemed like forever, before he gave me a curt nod.

I sighed in relief, "Good."

"I…..apologize too," He says slowly, as if he was testing out the words, "For…..my behavior earlier."

I just shrugged, "Nah, It's okay. You didn't hurt me or anything, just scared me."

He rolled his eyes, "I can't hurt you, or Optimus will have my aft."

I snorted, "Right, I'll pretend that you actually care about me."

"I don't." He said, folding his arms across his chest, leaning against his alt mode again.

I smiled, "Whatever….Friends, okay?"

"Whatever femme." He said, before his holoform disappeared, leaving a bunch of sparks in his place until they disappeared.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." I said shrugging, before heading back inside, wondering what the noise would be.

After a few hours, of just doing nothing and relaxing I finally was fed up with my boredom and walk outside to see that Sunny was still parked there. I grabbed my purse and my book as I headed down the driveway, once I reached the edge, the Ferrari slowly reversed until he was at the edge with me. The passenger's seat window rolled down.

"_Where do you think you're going femme?" _

I shrugged, "Into the city, I um….kind of have to turn in a book."

"_I will take you there." _He immediately said.

I raised an eyebrow, "How am I even going to a explain a 20-year old girl driving a _Ferrari _who works at a bookstore?"

He growled, but didn't say anything.

"It's good to see you somewhat worried for a change, but, I'll be fine Sunstreaker." I said.

"_No matter how much I don't want to, it's my job." _He says firmly.

So, we went on for a while just arguing about it, and we came to a compromise. He drives me halfway there, and I got into the car, honestly I think the only reason he kept up the argument was just for an excuse to drive. The only reason I agreed was so he wouldn't be too cramped up in the driveway all the time.

Once we reached near the bookstore, I got out of the car, ignoring the astonished looks and whispers I got as I made my way to inside the store. I paid the fine for the over-due book, which wasn't too bad, and decided to quit my job, turns out I was fired four weeks ago anyways, _oh well!_

When I stepped out of the library, I was half-relieved to see Sunny's gleaming Ferrari not there, and decided to go the café for another latte, _Primus knows when the next time I'll be ever to have one again! _I was halfway there, when a certain car caught my eye. It was a _Mustang police cruiser, the same freakin' cruiser that Barricade had in Transformers 1! Oh crap…._

I turned another sharp corner, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw it turn too. _No, this CAN'T be happening! They're not supposed to know about me! _I quickened my pace, walking even faster as I crossed the street and rounded another corner. And Guess what? He was still there, only a few cars behind! _Okay yep, he was following me…..now I need to lose him!_

But before I could cross the next cross walk, the cruiser makes a sharp U-turn and parks in front of me. The driver's door swings open and my heart nearly stopped in my chest as the radio chuckled darkly.

"_Get in, human." _He sneers, and before I know it, a push in, and strapped to the driver's seat. Thrashing and kicking. Screaming although it was muffled, and desperately hoped someone would save me from the being kidnapped, by the _Decepticons!_

**It's a long one! Remember to review!**


	13. Kidnapped

**Guest- Yes, I've realized that Sunny was a Lamborghini, it was a mistake! The only reason why I didn't change it was because it was mentioned in the summary and the first chapter, Sorry in advanced for getting the cars wrong! So please, DON'T comment that Sunny was a Lambo, I already know.**

**Jimmy 144 – yeah, I'm having them progress**

**TheRYU- Well, let's just say, I wouldn't want to be Barricade at the moment : )**

**SnOwSuNsHiNe- Haha, sorry bout that! But unfortunately she needs to be captured for plots in future chapters *wink wink ***

**SnowDreamy – Thanks for the review!**

**Bee4ever – Just the perfect moment to be captured, right? **

**DarkshadowsXsunny-sides - of course! There will be other Macey v.s. Sunny fights!**

**TrailWave- Thank you! Can't wait for you to read it!**

**DesendraRecess- if it was real life with me, I'd absolutely FREAK OUT too. Barricade is my favorite Decepticon, but it doesn't mean I'd want to be captured by him! Don't be sorry, I'm super glad you're excited, it gets me excited to write another chapter! Yes, emphasis on Sunny getting **_**slowly **_**closed to her. Thanks for the great review!**

**Once again, I do not own Transformers, just my OC and minor characters I've added, enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Kidnapped

_~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

As soon as she was inside the bookstore, I tinted the windows and drove away. I was annoyed with her, but oddly curious too. _She wasn't like any other Earth femme I'd ever seen! She's….something else._

**Sunstreaker! Decepticon spotted in the city! **Optimus said over the communication link.

I snarled just at the name of those evil fraggers, **Who is it?**

**It's Barricade.**

My engine growled furiously, **I'll take care of him.**

**Sunstreaker, where is your charge? **He asks immediately.

**At the bookstore.**

**What about Rebecca Anniston? **

**With her family. **I answered.

**You need to be near Macey Price at all times! Decepticons are in the city!**

I did a swift, but sharp U-turn, ignoring the horns of humans as I raced back to the bookstore. I scanned the area, searching for her energy signature and was startled when the results came back negative. _Where the slag is she? _

I walked around the store, still searching for her.

**Optimus to Sunstreaker. Have you found her?**

I swallowed hard, glaring at the ground. _She's not here…..something has happened._

**Sunstreaker? **Optimus asks, growing impatient.

**No. **I growled.

_Stupid slaggin' femme! I should've stayed, I shouldn't have listened to her!_

**Sunstreaker, your job is not to be taken lightly! Because of this, the Decepticons may have her and she could be **_**killed!**_

My spark clenched when Optimus said _'Killed'. _Even though I didn't want to care for her, a small part of me did. That same part of me will also drown in guilt if she _dies. _

**I do take this job seriously. I will accept all punishments for my mistake, but first, I have to find her. **Is all I said closing the link off.

_And rip out Barricade's spark, _I added in my own helm.

~ Macey's POV ~

Fear. Fear and anger was flowing through my veins as I trembled in the dark, huge cell. After we got to their lair, Barricade literally threw me into a cell and locked the door. It wasn't like I could reach it anyways, I was in a huge robot-sized cell. I trembled again, _how could this happen? The 'Cons weren't supposed to know of my existence! And how did Barricade know to go after me and not Becca?_

I gave a broken sigh, the Decepticons were cruel, and sparkless, if the Autobots don't come soon, I will end up dying here. I shivered again, not even wanting to think about the endless ways of torture I might have to endure. I already knew what they wanted, _information. _Information on the Autobots and what will happen in the future. I groaned as I shifted my position, I got a few bruises from and scratches from Cade, his seatbelts put up a pretty_ good_ fight.

The cell door opened, and I looked up. Three bots stood there, all their glowing crimson optics on me with viscous looks on their faces. It was Sideways, Starscream, and Barricade. Starscream chuckled darkly as he took a few steps into the room.

"Well, if it isn't the slaggin' _fleshie _we've been trying to find."

"Don't touch me!" I growled.

He smirked, taking a few steps closer, so close that I had to arch my neck all the way back just to see his face.

"Take another step closer, and I swear I'll rip out all your wires, you glitched fragger!" I hissed, surprised at how much venom inside the threat.

"Stupid human!" Starscream snapped, "You don't know your place! Maybe I need to _remind _you!"

His hand swooped down faster than I had time to react, and there was a flash of red in my vision and then I felt myself fly across the room, only to hit the opposite wall. Pain, all I could feel was pain and my whole body stung. The oxygen was knocked right out of me and I felt my swell up with tears as I gasped for breath, my head ached with every pulse.

Starscream cackled, "That'll teach you to watch what you say!"

A hand grabbed me and I shrieked as I was hoisted off of the ground_._ I looked up to see that it was Barricade holding me. I've read a lot of fanfictions about how Barricade wasn't entirely sparkless, and he joins the Autobots, but it was pretty hard to believe that when he glared at me with such cold hatred. My heart hammered in my chest, and I shook violently again.

"Take her to Megatron." Starcream sneered, walking out of the cell with Sideways behind him.

Barricade rolled his optics and then looked at me. I didn't look away, I kept staring at him, wondering why he even became a Decepticon in the first place. He then growled as he carried me out of my cell, and down the long, dark, equally frightening corridor.

~_Becca's POV ~_

I was on my way back from my mother's house, I still wasn't very happy about being separated from them and my old life as I know it, but I was relieved to see them all safe and sound. My phone vibrated, and without even looking at the caller's ID, I answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Rebecca Anniston, we need you to come back to your house immediately." _Optimus voice rang out.

"Why? What happened Optimus?" I asked, now growing concerned.

There was a hesitation, which made me frown. _Hesitation's are never good, he's about to tell me something bad._

"Optimus?" I asked quietly.

"_Unfortunately, Macey Price has…..disappeared. We have reason to believe…she may have been captured."_

My eyes widened to saucers, I couldn't believe the words he was saying!

"Captured?! Captured by who?!" I asked frantically, my hands gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Optimus sighed, _"…..Decepticons."_

I froze, _this was not good at all!_

_~ Macey's POV ~_

Once we finally reached Megatron, he stared at me with wonder, and I gave him my most deathly glare.

"I sense the Allspark inside of her. We will have to get to it." He said, after he was done staring at me.

"How are you even alive?!" I yelled suddenly, "Sam killed you! You don't resurrect for two years!"

Megatron growled, "Watch your tone with me femme. "

I backed away slightly, not wanting to re-live being slapped across the room by Starscream.

"And I wasn't completely offlined. Only in deep stasis lock, but I online in the abyss and returned."

I thought about his words, they were reasonable, but still made no sense! Sam did _kill _him, the raw power from the Allspark would be too much for any spark.

"Scalpel!" Megatron barked, and I flinched, nearly falling backwards from the sudden outburst.

The creepy crab bot in question came crawling up his leg until he reached Megatron's shoulder. Megatron spoke in deep whistles, whirs, and clicks, which was obviously Cybertronian. Probably telling the creepy bot to poke and prod around inside me, I thought grimly, and let another shiver slide up my chest. And I could've sworn Barricade's hand got warmer.

Then Scalpel cackles, as he turns his red optics to me. "Take ze patient to ze surgery room, where zhe vill be examined!" He said in a thick French accent.

I was strapped to a berth, my clothes removed which left me cold and naked in the silent room, shivering and scared as pit. I knew exactly who Scalpel was, the Decepticon's medic/ torturists. He is sadistic,sparkless, cruel, and simply enjoyed giving other people pain. Hearing all the screams and shrieks that came out of them. I didn't want to think about what was coming, but I couldn't avoid the _inevitable. If the energy is in my blood as Ratchet says, then they're literally going to drain me for it, which means I won't live._

The door opens, and I could just hear the Decepti-creep crawling over here, his sharp metal legs clinking on the ground as he cackled, once he finally reached me, I felt the alarming tears fall down my cheeks as I felt his sharp, needle-like legs crawling around on my stomach. There was another bot that walked in, but I didn't see them, or really cared! I stared in horror as Scalpel examined my body, moving up and down my body, leaving tiny punctures from his claws in my stomasch, chest, and thighs. I bit my lip.

"Let ze surgery begin! Bring me ze liquid!" He announces and my heart hammered in my chest again.

The bot gave him, a syringe filled to the top with thick, dark, purple-ish liquid. I swallowed hard, my blood ran cold. Scalpel studied the syringe for a few more seconds before thrusting it painfully into my chest, nearly missing my heart. I screamed, in pure and utter _pain_ and I writhed and thrashed, the straps the only thing holding me down, and that's when the pain started…

**Sorry for ending it on such a dark note, but it'll get better trust me! Review please?**


	14. Guilty as Charged

**Hey, sorry about the HUGE cliffhanger! Anyway, this is a filler chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Guilty as charged

_Pain was the understatement of the freakin' century! _Raw screams escaped me as I kept thrashing, trying to keep the deadly claws away from tearing through my flesh. My whole body ached with agony, _it felt like he set me on fire!_ My eyes, blurred by my tears, so I couldn't see much, but it wasn't like I'd want to see this horror. Scalpel cackled as he sliced through my stomach, and I arched my back screaming violently. It was a brutal _nightmare _and all I could do was scream, and cry, and beg for him to stop. Everything thing in my insides screamed to get away, but I was still restrained by the straps. I squeezed my eyes shut, letting the hot tears run down my cheek. _Oh, just kill me now! Make the pain stop! Make the pain stop!_

Somewhere between my silent prayers , I ended up passing out, my body couldn't take any more agonizing pain and I half hoped I'd ended up dying, _then the pain could finally stop._

_~ Becca's POV ~_

I was _beyond _just worried, I was terrified! I haven't heard a lot about the Decepticons, but from what I _do _know, is that they are responsible for many human deaths. I sat, with my knees pulled up to my chest and my arms tightly wrapped around me, shaking as everyone ran past. People were barking orders, military trucks were leaving, but _I did not care! _I was dreadfully scared! _Macey was basically the sister I'd never had, there's just NO way I'd want to lose her! Not to this, not to a war that she didn't deserve to be thrown into, NONE OF THE HUMANS DESERVED IT!_

Anger flared through me and I clenched my jaw, _this is all THEIR FAULT! Macey could be DEAD, she's only 20! She doesn't deserve Sunstreaker's crappy attitude, or being in constant watch, or being STILL considered a 'threat'! And now, she's kidnapped by the Decepticons! The evil ones! _

"Rebecca, are you okay?" a concerned voice pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Go away." I said, lamely, burying my face in my arms. _I wasn't ready to lose my best friend._

"Rebecca, I-"

"Leave me alone!" I snapped, looking up and immediately regretting it. It was Lennox, with a slightly startled expression on his face. He took a small step back.

I sighed, "I'm sorry…."

"There's no need to apologize, I understand what you're going through." He says softly.

"But it's not fair! Why _her? _Why my best friend of all people had to be abducted by aliens?" I said, my anger flaring again.

"We feared that this would happen," He started, "That is why we didn't want her to leave. Part of this is my fault, I should've put my foot down and said no."

I looked up at him, my eyes widening. "W-Wait, what did you say?"

He sighed, his eyes dropping to the ground, "…..I shouldn't have been so easily persuaded. I guess I just felt sympathetic because... I was missing my family too."

"No," I said quietly, He looked back up at me, "I _begged _her to do it! I wanted to see my family, she only did it because she didn't want to see her best friend slowly go insane! It's my fault! All of it!"

I wanted to break out into hysterics, but Lennox had a strong hand on my shoulder, and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Rebecca, none of this is you're fault, I…..we should've just been better prepared for a situation like this, everything will be okay."

_Everything was not okay, far from it!_ Just a month ago I was a normal 21 year old girl, with a lazy and slightly-sarcastic roommate/best friend. Next thing I know, he and some soldiers show up at our door and then _alien robots! _

"Lennox?" A baritone, but regal voice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts once more. I turned to see that it was Optimus, well in his holo-thingy or whatever Ratchet said, I don't remember clearly.

"Yes Optimus?" Lennox asked.

"May I intervene?" He asks and Lennox smiles, squeezing me softly again before departing, leaving us both there. I burry my face in my arms again.

"I apologize for what has happened." He rumbles, and I sighed.

"It's all _my _fault! None of this would've happen if Macey didn't convinced you guys to let us leave for me."

There was a long pause, and I vaguely wondered if he was still here, I was just about to peek and see when he finally replied.

"None of this is your fault, I assure you. We shouldn't have let you two off the Island in the first place."

I laughed dryly, "You know, Lennox just told me the same thing…but it doesn't make me feel any less guilty. She convinced you all to let us go for me! She was afraid I'd go insane, or deeply depress because I'd miss my family and a sense of normalcy. My own selfishness put her life in jeapordy…..it's all my fault, Optimus. No one else here is to blame but me."

"Everyone makes mistakes." He said, taking a few steps forward, but not daring to touch me.

"Yeah, but I screwed up big-time." I muttered.

"_Screwed up?" _Optimus asks confused, I finally look up to see a perplexed look on his face. I then realize he doesn't know the term and chuckle slightly.

"It's a human saying, it means 'messed up really badly'."

Optimus nodded, sitting down crissed-crossed next to me. I give him a small smile, and he gives a smile in return.

"Shouldn't you be helping the others look for her?" I whisper.

He sighs, "We are doing the best we can to track her down. But I do wish to make sure that your well being is in a good state."

I sighed in return, "I'm….fine. I just would like to be alone."

He inclines his head, "I can respect that." With that, he gets up and walks away, and I let my head fall back into my arms, the guilt only growing.

_~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

I easily evaded all the cars until I hit a nearly empty long road, and was at high speed as I raced down the road, the world a fast blur. I was angry. More angrier than normal when I have to fight a 'Con. I fight them, I kill them, but something…deep down inside me craved more than just a fight, it wanted _revenge. _Revenge for the heavy guilt on my spark that fragging femme caused as I sped down the road.

**Sunny, where are you? **My twin brother cuts through my thoughts, speaking over the twin bond.

**Not now Sides. **I growled.

**Sunstreaker, I-**

**Sideswipe, I'm on a fragging mission! I need to focus! What the slag do you want?! **I roared, my temper rising.

**I…..I'm coming with you.**

I internally rolled my optics, **Don't be stupid. This was MY mistake, I have to fix it.**

**Is that your way of saying you're worried and you care about her?**

I didn't respond. Shock and somewhat perplexed by my twin brother's words.

**It doesn't matter what you say anyway. Optimus approves, so I'm coming.**

I groaned, **You're such a hard-headed fragger.**

He snickered, **That's the pot calling the kettle black.**

I jerked slightly, **What?**

He snickered again, **It's a human phrase, look it up.**

I rolled my optics again. But slightly relieved I wouldn't have to go all alone. _But did I really care that much for the femme? Enough to crave vengeance for her kidnapping? _My processors were disagreeing, but…..my spark felt different. Everytime I heard her name, my spark fluttered, and I almost enjoyed our banter sometimes….

_Oh slag, don't tell me I have….no, it can't be possible! And with a femme? An organic human femme, from this mud ball of a planet? No! I refused to believe in such foolishness! _But ….my spark longed to see her, to know she was okay and safe. I growled in frustration, and I drove even faster than I knew I _could._

_Primus…..why did it have to be her of all femmes?_

**Hehe….Sunny's got conflicted feelings for her now! I love writing this stuff! Next chapter coming soon : ) .**


	15. Mission

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Your welcome…hope u like it : )**

**H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.X.O.X- I know right, who knew Sunstreaker could have feelings? The world MUST be ending!**

**Jimmy 144- Yep, thanks for the review! Your awesome!**

**TrailWave- Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Bee4ever- Well….they're both pretty stubborn, so it'll take them a bit to come to their feelings for each other. Thanks for the review! Love your username!**

**DarkshadowsXsunny-sides- yep, internal debates, very amusing!**

**DesendraRecess- Yes I know! *does happy dance* Time for the Sunny and Macey ship names!**

**SnOwSuNsHiNe- don't worry, they'll save her!**

Chapter 15: Mission

_~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

Only a few minutes after the conversation, Side's alt mode, a 2009 Corvette Stingray, shows up behind me. We were silent as we traveled, my processors too overdrived on thinking about Macey. Her soft green eyes, her long dark hair, that dimple she had when she smiled….._NO! _ I jerked slightly, _She is a different species! I will not- I could not be with her anways!_

**Sunny, you okay? **Sides asked through the link. I rolled my optics in annoyance, strongly tempted to block the link.

**Nothing's wrong! **I snapped.

**Wh-**

**Optimus to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Status on mission? **Optimus said through the communication link, and I was glad for the distraction.

**We've picked up many Decepticon signatures a few miles off from here, we're on our way. **I answered.

**Thank Primus. **Optimus sighed in relief, **Ironhide, Prowl, Jolt, and Arcee are on their way for backup.**

**We'll alert you when we reach their perimeter. **Sides answered before I could.

**Remember, your mission is to retrieve Macey Price only, do not take any unnecessary moves, or you will all be in danger. **He warned. I rolled my optics, _unnecessary moves my aft. They WILL pay for this!_

**Sunstreaker, I am talking to you directly. **He rumbles and my engine growls.

**Sunny, he's serious. **Sideswipe adds.

**I know! I know! And I won't, okay? **I growled.

**Very well then, Optimus out. **

With that, he closes the link and I groaned.

**You're gonna do it anyway, aren't you? **Sides says.

**No. Would you shut up? **

**Sunny, he's right. You can't just walk in there and blow holes everywhere to let off steam, Macey is the priority here.**

I snorted, **What crawled into your processors and made you so authoritative? **

**I'm going to become her friend's guardian. **

I jerked again. **What? **

**Yes, I think her names Rebecca Anniston.**

I grunted, **She's just as annoying as Macey.**

**Did you just call her by her name? **He asks sounding completely shocked.

**Shut up! **I snapped again. He snickers.

I groaned, **Will you get over it Sideswipe! I am not, nor will I ever be romantically involved with her!**

**You tell yourself that now, but soon you'll want to spark with h-**

I closed off the link before he could finish whatever he was saying. _Spark with her? He can't be serious! It wouldn't even be possible! _

After a few more minutes of speeding down the road with the other Autobots not far behind, We turn off into the forest where the signals were getting closer.

_Fragging 'Cons better watch out, cuz I'm coming!_

_~ Macey's POV ~_

I thought I was dead. _I should be dead by now. _ I opened my eyes slowly, and almost shrieked. _I was floating in outer space! Outer-freaken-space! _It was _huge, _and I watched, half amazed and half afraid as the humongous planets orbited around the sun infront of me. I recognized Earth immediately and stared at it in amazement. I've never been in space before, I've seen some pictures of it in Astronomy class, but …..this, this was _amazing! _The billions and billions of stars, the comets, the floating meteors, everything felt so surreal.

I then wondered what planet Cybertron would've looked like, and as if something had read my mind, everything around me moved, _fast. _It was as if everything was going at light speed. The Earth, the Sun, the nearby stars flew out of my sight in near seconds, the wind whipping my face and the cold atmosphere gave me goosebumps, everything moving so fast at once made me dizzy and I screamed with whatever left was in me.

That's when it all _stopped. _Everything stopped moving, and I faced a even larger planet, that looked as if it was made entirely out of metal. _….Was this Cybertron? No way!_ There were distant booms from various places and red flames sprung up. I frowned, _this must've been the last days of Cybertron, before the war consumed the planet…_

"It is glorious isn't it?" A deeply robotic femal voice asks from behind me and I nearly did a double take, my heart racing in my chest.

She was _huge, _nearly as tall as Optimus! She had a long, slender silver body with bright blue optics as she smiled down at me. She kneeled down on one knee to see me better, and I just stood there, with my mouth agape. I probably looked like a constipated idiot, but I was so shocked by just her size! _I've never seen any femme so tall before!_

"W-Who a-are you?" I stuttered, taking a step backwards.

She laughed warmly, before putting her hand between us, gesturing for me to get on. I vaguely wondered if she would hurt me, but I was in flippin' outer space! _I needed answers for that! _I slowly walked to her hand, and climbed in, standing on her palm. Her hand was surprisingly warm. After she saw that I was on, she stood at her full height and lifted me so that I was eye-to-optic with her, I whimpered a bit but stood frigidly still.

"You do not have to be afraid, child, I have not brought you here to harm you, only to inform you of some things very important." She said, trying her best to soothe me.

_Wait a minute….that voice…it sounded a lot like the one in my head I heard before I passed out back at base! Was she the one trying to communicate with me?_

"You….you were the one that talked to me…. B-back when I was infected with the Allspark energy."

She nodded, "That is correct."

"Who are you?" I asked again, "And why did you bring me here?" I glanced back at Cybertron as another distant explosion went off.

"I am Primus. And you, my child, are my reincarnation."

My head felt like it was going at light speed again. _Did she just say what I think she just said? Am I really talking to Primus? Or am I so close to dying that I'm starting to hallucinate? _

"Your- _What?!" _I blurted out.

She chuckled, "It is okay to be surprised. I didn't want to overwhelm you, but the world is in grave danger."

My head was still spinning, but I managed to nod my head for her to continue.

"Remember when you felt as if some invisible force was pushing you to find the shard?"

My eyes widened, "That was you wasn't it?"

She nodded, "I needed you to find the Allspark shard, not only because Optimus would need it, but for you to have contact to the energy."

"So, you _wanted _me to get radiation poisoning?" I asked.

She gave me a weird look, "That was only your body reacting to the new substance within you. You did not decease from such high levels of radiation is because there was already a small amount in you."

My eyes widened again, "_What? _You mean before I found the shard?"

"Yes," She sighed, "Unfortunately, that is how the Decepticons have tracked you. It's not much, but it was inside you, giving you a weak signature."

"So, you made me touch the shard to strengthen that signature?" I asked.

She nodded, "But that is not all."

I groaned, my head felt like seconds from exploding, "What else is there?"

"Because you are of my reincarnation, you hold the powers of a Prime. That shard held the right amount of energy that will unleash your powers."

"Wait," I said, "I'm still confused. How am I your reincarnation, when I am _human?" _

She smiled, "I told you that you are a Prime remember? You hold the power to genetically shift shape into a human."

If my head wasn't hurting then, it is _now. _

"So….you mean to tell me that I'm really a Cybertronian? That my parents aren't my real parents?" I asked.

She sighed again, "That is the part I mean to tell you. The Fallen has been killing off all the Primes. There are only three remaining, You, Jetfire, and Optimus. I wanted our race of Primes to continue, so I sent you to Earth where you could hide safely as a human until the time was right."

I sighed, "Well, I don't know if I can do anything to stop The Fallen now, The Decepticons have me. They probably killed me already."

"But child, you must remember, you are not human. You are a Prime."

"How can I forget? You've mentioned it at least four times already." I muttered.

There was a serious look set to her face now, "Macey, I will send you back to Earth. But when you go back, it will simply not be the same. You will help Optimus and the Autbots defeat The Fallen, for he shall come in two years. You will hold all your powers as a direct reincarnation of me, and you will protect the Earth, for it is a young race."

_Man, did I feel important right now! _I took a deep breath, then met her bright blue optics again.

"I accept." I said.

She smiled, "Good. I must send you back now, for I am afraid time here is short, remember, I will always be with you."

_Literally. Techinaclly I was apart of her. _I nodded again, and turned to look back at Cybertron as they world began to slowly fade.

**Macey? Related to Primus? *LE GASP!* haha...**


	16. Rescue

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides- Well, Primus sent her to Earth before Cybertron was destroyed. **

**ShiftFrame- Yeah, it would make more sense cuz Macey's a girl. Thanks for the review!**

**DesendraRecess- Yep! I agree! Haha, thanks for the Sunny skit! It was super funny!**

**MICH-KR3000- Total Plot Twist! Personally, I LOVE plot twists so I was so excited to write this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Jimmy 144- thanks! Yep, it's definitely an interesting twist on Macey's life!**

**TrailWave- yep, once again, LOVE PLOT TWISTS! **

**SnowDreamy- Thank you so much!**

**Bee4ever- Thanks! Hmmmmm well let's see is it Ironhide? JK, love Bumblebee forever!**

**H.E.R.M.I.O.N.E.X.O.X- LOL! Make sure to bring snaaacks!**

**Thanks for the great reviews! It is so encouraging when I'm writing these chapters : ) .**

Chapter 16: Rescue

_~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

Once we found their location, we split up into two teams. Ironhide, Prowl, Arcee and I were going to take on the fragging 'Cons, while Sideswipe and Jolt were going to retrieve Macey. After we split, our team slipped into a darkened hallway as we walked forward.

"We need to create a diversion," Arcee whispers, "It is the only way to get them to her without being seen."

She immediately looks at me, and I silently nodded.

"Well, if that's the plan," Ironhide says, his cannons whirring to life, "Then I say we shoot some 'Cons."

"Not like that you cantankerous fool," Arcee scowled, "We need to get them all in one place. If we blast every Decepticon we see, they'll know we're here for the human."

"She is correct." Prowl adds, "What do you suggest?"

She smirks, "I'll take care of that. You two," She gestures to Ironhide and Prowl, "Are going to help me, Sunstreaker, I need you to guard us."

I growled, "Hurry Arcee! We don't have a lot of time!"

She nods, then disappears along with Prowl behind her.

"I still think we should blast the fraggers." Ironhide grumbles before following.

I growled again, leaning on the wall impatiently. _We have no time for this! Macey could be in danger, and it's all my fault! I need to see her again! I need to tell her….sorry. _There was a loud, piercing scream that rattled in the air and my spark clenched painfully. _There's no telling what kind of torture she must be enduring. _

Then there was a distant _bang, _and a loud crashing sound. I straightened, scanning the area, and out of the darkness, a Decepticon fighting drone comes out, it's hand already transformed into a cannon and was shooting at me. _Finally, some action!_

I unleashed my twin swords, skating around him to avoid the blasts, until I was behind him. And when he was in middle of turning around, I sliced him in half, watching and the drone fell apart. I laughed darkly, _it was soothing, but it wasn't enough! I wasn't satisfied! _

There was another loud scream from down the corridor, and I began skating down the same way, searching desperately for Macey's energy signature, but it seemed blocked.

"_Decepticons!" _Megatron barks over the intercom, _"Autobots are invading! Attack at once!"_

I snarled, as I heard distant blasts and yells. _Whatever Arcee's plan was, did not work. They know we are here. _ I stopped at the end, ducking at the last second to avoid another blast. It was Arcee, Prowl, and Ironhide all fighting a herd of Decepticons. Ironhide chuckling loudly as he blasted three drones, and I rolled my optics in annoyance before joining in on the fight. I was about to charge in when a blast hit me from the side. Pain and warning shoots up through my wires and I growl in aggravation, turning my deathly glare on the shooter, to find Sideways smirking.

"Looking for your femme?" He sneers and I growl again, transforming one arm into a cannon.

"Tell us where she is! Or I'll rip out your spark you glitched fragger!"

He chuckles darkly, "She's Megatron's little pet now, she's not going anywhere!"

I roared as I charged, dodging his blasts. I slice him in the shoulder blade wires and he howls in pain, but quickly fires another shot, which I dodge again. I then fire off from my own cannon and he evades the shots as well, now charging at me. I swing my blade but he manages to avoid it and blasts me in my right leg.

I backed, up wincing as pain blurred my vision again, before returning back to normal, I could smell the energon leaking but could care less right about now. Sideways snarled, moving closer and closer and then another shot rang out which hits him right in the chest. He collapses in pain and Sideswipe emerges from behind him, his cannon transformed back into his hand.

I grunted, "I could've taken him."

He shrugs, "Remember what Optimus said? He-"

"I don't want to hear it, I know!" I snapped.

He looks down at my leaking wounds, grimacing at them. Then another scream fills the air and both of our heads snap to another corridor.

"Let's go!" I said, as we both headed in that direction.

It was darker than the other halls so our optics illuminated blue light as we ran. The screams were getting louder, and I could sense a very strong, signal. _Primus, it was almost as strong as the Allspark's!_

There was a heavy door, that was locked and coded. Sideswiped plugged his hacking wire into the door, and quickly unlocked it. We both raced inside to find a lot of medical and torture tools strewn everywhere. There were black marks spotted across the room, which indicated that somehow had been shooting in here, and a nearby berth was destroyed. But that wasn't what shocked me the most, was the trembling Cybertronian femme in the corner.

I froze in place, and so did Sides. _A femme? Why would a femme have such a strong energy signature?_

**Sunny, who is she? ** Sides asked.

**I….I'm not sure. But the strong energy signature is hers. **I answered. The femme looked at us, and her whole trembling frame visibly relaxed.

I studied her. She was about 18 feet tall, with a deep, silver protoform. She also had light _green _optics. I raised an optic ridge. _She is not a Decepticon, nor an Autobot, but why does she have green optics? _ Suddenly, all the familiar senses hit me, and I jerked in surprise.

**What is it Sunstreaker? What have you found? **Sides asked, rising panic in his voice.

_No…..it couldn't be. It simply couldn't! But…..how is it her?_

"M-Macey?" I asked in disbelief, and she nodded her head.

_~ Macey's POV ~_

"M-Macey?" Sunstreaker stuttered.

I could only nod, surprised how fast he figured it out. I couldn't stand, and run into his arms for safety like I wanted too, I simply didn't know _how _to stand.

"Sunstreaker…..Sideswipe.…." I trailed off.

They both looked as if they had been slapped.

"But…but how!" Sides blurted.

"I…..I'm weak," I said coughing, "Can…..you…help me up?"

Without another word, both of the twins quickly skate over, putting my arm around either of their neck and slowly lifted me up until I was standing. I sighed in relief, I'd been sitting and screaming for help.

If I were still the same crazy-obsessed Transformers fan, I'd probably squeal beyond imagine about being a Cybertronian, and having being so close to both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Unfortunately, my transformation only triggered when I was near death in a traumatic experience with the Decepticons. It still felt a whole lot different though.

I could hear, see, and smell, ten times better. I'm _fifteen_ times stronger, I'm finally tall, and I live _a lot _longer. I could even communicate with Primus.

"We have to get you out of here!" Sideswipe said.

I let go of both of them, standing shakily as I tried to balance my weight. _It's a lot harder than you think when you weigh about 20 Mack trucks! _

"Can you walk?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Um… I can, I'm just not entirely familiar with it right about now." I said shrugging helplessly.

There was a loud _bang _and loud footsteps coming this way, if I could, I would swallow nervously.

"Well, you're going to have to learn fast!" Sunny says, grabbing my wrist and pulling us out the door and down the dark hall.

Between the abnormally dark halls and me stumbling over my feet, it was pretty damn hard to run, but we somehow make it out of the darkness and into a forest area. Sunny finally let go of me and I felt an electrifying spark run up my hand wires. I kept it to myself and let my hand drop to my sides as they both heavily panted.

"Did we make it out?" I asked.

"Yes," Sunny answers, his eyes locking on me, "Now….you have some explaining to do."

**Hoped you liked it! And please remember to review!**


	17. Transformation

**Hey! I'm back on regular scheduling again! Yay!**

**Graziella. - Muchas Garcias por tu commentario! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo!**

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- Thanks! Yeah, I'd thought it be more interesting if Primus was a girl, plus Macey's her reincarnation. **

**Sideswipegirl78- Yes bring the chocolate, and the chips, and the soda! Gotta save the junk food!**

**Bee4ever- Mines goes 1. Bumblebee 2. Sunstreaker 3. Sideswipe 5. Ironhide 6. Optimus 7. Barricade 8. Ratchet!**

**TrailWave- Yes…..A LOT of explaining.**

**Jimmy 144- Thanks, me too!**

**Jazzman-Music-Central-Party- I would've been soooooo happy! And yes, Macey's got some MAJOR explaining to do! Haha…yes, they will surely help her!**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides- Ha yep! And he just might fall hard.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Transformation

I smiled nervously, shifting my weight from one leg to another.

"Um, well it's a long story," I start, "Don't you think it'll be better to tell later? You know, whit everyone else...back at base?"

Sunny grunted, crossing his arms in front of his chest plates.

"Alright," I groaned, "When they took me into the surgery room, Scalpel stabbed me in the chest with this syringe filled with purple liquid. After a bit of screaming, I kind of blackened out.

Then I was floating in space, and- I_ know _ it sounds weird and stupid, but you have to listen Sunstreaker!" I snapped.

Sunny rolled his eyes and I sighed.

"So, I was pretty freaked out, then everything started moving like really, _really_ fast and I ended up looking at Cybertron. Well, it was near the last days of it. And…. Well, that's when Primus showed up. "

"Primus?!" Sides gasps.

"Yes," I said, annoyance laced in my voice, "Gosh Sides, let me finish! So, she was this really _huge _femme, like Optimus-sized, and she said she needed to inform me of important things. I asked her who she was and she said she was Primus! And that I am her reincarnation."

Sunny snorted, and Sides just looked plain confused.

"It is not possible for a _human _to be Primus's reincarnation." Sunny says and I clenched my jaw.

"_HELLO?! _What, do you think I covered myself in metal, stole somebot's spark and grew an extra _fifteen _feet for the heck of it? Not to mention, I have fragging green optics!"

"She has a point." Sides muttered.

"It was probably the radiation from the Allspark." He replies in his oh-so arrogant voice.

"Hey afthole, I _do _have the strength to take you out now! Don't test me!" I said, glaring daggers at the yellow twin.

I was actually quite surprised when his optics widened and he took a step backwards.

"So, then she tells me about The Fallen, and how he's coming in two years, although I already knew that, she also told me that Optimus, Jetfire, and I are the last Primes, and she sent me to Earth to be protected against The Fallen. She transformed me into a robot I assume because she wants me to help fight The Fallen, and protect Earth."

Sides just blinked, and they were both silent. _Too silent. _It made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Uh, guys?" I asked slowly.

"So….you're….Primus really talked to you?" Sides asked. I nodded.

A moment later, he smiled. "That's so _cool! _Man, I wish I was Primus's reincarnation, then I'd have all these cool Allspark powers and everything!"

"She did say something about having powers, also I can do this…"

I felt my body parts move and shift, and slowly shrink until I was about regular five feet. I opened my eyes again, to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker towering over me, baffled expressions on their faces again. _Man, if I had a camera._

"She said I have a power to genetically transform into a human. Blood, sweat, tears and all. I just have a spark instead of a heart."

Sunny winced, "Gross! Why would you still want to be a pesky human?"

I rolled my eyes. _I didn't have enough tolerance to deal with his constant human insults today. _The ground beneath us shook, and I could her cars coming this way. I was relieved to see it was only Arcee, Prowl, Ironhide, and Jolt which transformed quickly.

That same tingly feeling was back, and I immediately looked up at Jolt, knowing it was him that scanned me.

"I…I am confused." He says after a few minutes.

"Does she have the Allspark's signature?" Arcee asks, peering down at me.

I smiled and nodded.

"How? She is human!" Prowl asked, his glitching face already forming.

I laughed at all their disgruntled faces. _Man, I really wished I had a camera!_

"Well Prowler, before you go all glitchy on us, I have to say that your statement is incorrect."

Sparks were already at the top of his helm, "But…but I do not understand!"

"I am not human anymore….well, I never _was._"

_~ Three hours later ~_

After having to explain the whole situation at least _twenty _times to the Autobots, N.E.S.T. soldiers, Lennox, Epps, and the government officials, I was downright tired of talking and was starting to get a bit sleepy. _ Of course when I want to get some sleep is when Ratchet comes and drags me into the Med Bay. Go figure!_

"How do you feel?" Ratchet asks as I laid down on a berth, him inspecting my armor and wires.

"Well, considering I was poisoned with radiation, kidnapped by the 'Cons, sliced open by Scalpel, and turned into a friggin' Cybertronian...I'm just _peachy." _ I retorted rolling my optics.

"Sarcasm never ends with you." Ratchet grumbled, walking away to a nearby machine I was hooked up to.

"And it never will!" I said yawning.

Ratchet grumbled something in Cybertronian and I just rolled my eyes. After a few minutes, he comes back and disconnects the wires, I sighed in relief.

"Alright, I need you to stand." He says, and I do it slowly, still trying to fight the sleep that wants to overtake me.

I stood up to my full height, and was pretty disappointed that Ratchet was taller than me. _You'd think being Primus's reincarnation would make me taller. But as far as height goes, I only beat Arcee, Chromia , The Chevy Twins and barely managed Ironhide._

Ratchet scans me, taking his dainty time, when there was a knock at the door and it automatically opened. Sideswipe walked in, with Becca on his palm, her face was red and she looked like she was about to explode.

"Where is she?!" She hollered, "They told me Macey was in here!"

Ratchet glances at Becca before he gives me a stern look. "You forgot to tell her?"

"In my defense, I was being questioned for two hours, before being dragged here!" I said raising my arms.

"Wait," Becca says, "Why does that robot sound like Macey?"

I turn back to Becca, a nervous smile on my face as I waved slightly, "H-Hey Becca."

Her eyes widened so big, I thought it would pop out of her head, and an ear-splitting shriek filled the room.

**Hey everyone, hoped you enjoyed! And please, please, review! : ) **


	18. Welcome Back to NEST

**Hello! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I want to give a shout out to Jazzman-Music-Central-Party's story **_**Jazz's Twin, **_**and AranitaGambade's story **_**Dodge, **_**and Sideswipegirl78's story **_**Darkness!**_

**Thanks, Enjoy.**

Chapter 18: Welcome back to N.E.S.T

My spark thrummed wildly. Becca's shrill scared the _sleep _out of me, which could be a good and bad thing. Sideswipe winced, nearly dropping Becca in the process, and a sharp gasped escaped me and I dove right for her. Unfortunately, my legs wanted to be a jerk today and tripped over each other, giving me a nice face-plant into the ground. _Ouch! It still hurts, even when your made of metal!_

"My bad." Sideswipe muttered and I groaned loudly.

Two strong hands were wrapped under my shoulders, and before I knew it, I was being hoisted back up into a standing position. As soon as he let me go, I spun around to face him and nearly tripped over my own feet again. _It was Sunny!_

"Sun- what are you-"

"I heard someone scream." He said cutting me off.

"Oh," I said, feeling the my internal temperature rising slightly,"Uh…..thanks."

He just nodded.

There was a loud clanking sound, as if metal hit metal, followed by a loud growl.

"Ratchet! What was that for?!"

"Don't drop the human."

"I didn't even drop her!"

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and I just stood there, feeling incredibly embarrassed and awkward. _Wait, what am I supposed to be doing again? _As if on cue, Becca screams bloody murder again. I turned around so fast, my vision blurred and my processor ached, and I stumbled back a few steps, accidentally kicking things in my path.

Finally, I find the berth and held on to it trying to balance again, my hands clenched a bit too hard leaving deep dents in the berth. _This just keeps getting better and better…_

"Sorry Ratchet." I muttered, catching my breath.

"I thought you knew how to walk already." _Oh great, the arrogant voice was back._

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"What was that?" He said, walking up behind me.

I turned around to meet his vibrant blue optics and a smug smirk on his face, I gave him a deadly glare, and he didn't even flinch.

"Well, I wasn't taught properly." I retorted.

He leaned his head to the side slightly, and I bit my lip. The heat was rising in my internal systems and I felt the sudden urge to run away. His bi-pedal mode was just as handsome as his holoform, and it made me wonder why all the Autobot's holoforms were so attractive. But, I had to admit….Sunny and Sides had to be the sexiest. The heat rose higher, and I dropped my optics to the ground, _I can't seem to look at him without afraid of being over-heated, Primus only knows why I get so…..weird…around him._

His smirk grew wider as he crossed his arms over his chest plate and turns to leave. There was a moment, when his arm accidentally skims my shoulder, and that electrifying spark was back, buzzing through my shoulders and I try my best to ignore the blissful spark. _What was this freakin' bot doing to me? Did he even feel that?_

As soon as he was gone, I turned my attention back to the Becca, as she stood, nearly shaking in Sides palm. I vaguely wondered if I should just transform down into a human. _Nah, that'll freak out her even more._

"Becca?" I asked softly, walking over to them.

"W-W-What d-did you…w-where is s-she?" Becca stuttered, and my spark clenched to see her in so much fear and confusion.

"Becca, It's me….it's really me." I said.

"N-no! No! M-Macey was not …..not one of _them!" _

"Actually, I am." I said.

"What?"

"I was not originally a human, Becca. It's….it's just complicated."

"How is this possible? She was five foot one a-and now she's _huge!" _Becca says with another gasp, and took a few trembling forward, facing Ratchet with an angry expression.

"What'd you do to her?! Why is she like this?!"

"This," Ratchet answers, "is far out of our control. Apparently, Primus had other plans for Macey."

"It's true" I added, "I am originally supposed to be a Cybertronian Prime, but I was genetically morphed into a human because Primus wanted to keep me hidden from The Fallen."

"I'm not all sure I believe any of this, but could you at least dumb that down for me?" Becca said, a troubling look crossing her face.

I sighed, plunging into the story I've told so many times, I was now thinking about writing a book on it. I told her about Barricade capturing me, Starsrceam's abuses, Megatron's words, and the Scalpel surgery. She seemed to shiver every time I said the word Scalpel. I then told her about the Outer space ordeal, and Primus and that I was her reincarnation, and that I had the powers to shift-shape and a little bit about The Fallen.

After I was done telling her, her eyes was still wide, but she stopped shaking and her skin was returning to it's normal pigmentation. I sighed in relief.

" So….." She started off, "You're…..you're actually….Macey?"

I smiled, "Of course! I'm still lazy, sarcastic, and your best friend…just think of this more as of an upgrade."

"I can't _think _at all! This is all too overwhelming!" She said, rubbing her temples.

'Well….I just hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." I said quietly, my eyes dropping back to the ground.

"Macey, you're basically the sister I've never had! It's going to take a lot more than becoming a huge alien robot to break our friendship!" She declared, the confidence I noticed was slowly coming back into her.

I smiled at her again, "Really? You mean that Becca?"

She smiled back, "Of course! It'd be pretty cruel if I didn't."

"Good." I said, and she walks closer, almost to the edge of Sideswipe's palm. He watches her intently, but doesn't say anything.

"Becca? What are you doing?"

"Carry me?" She asks and I laughed as I held my hand below Sides, ready to catch her if she jumps off. She did, and landed right in the center of my palm, it didn't hurt though, it actually kind of….tickled. Like when you trap Fireflies inside your hand and they crawl around.

For the first few moments, she stood frigidly still, almost as I did when I faced Primus. I brought my other hand up, and slowly with one finger, pat her head, making sure to be extra soft.

She snorted, "Did you just pat me like a dog?"

"Yes, good doggy." I teased and we both chuckled. _It felt good to be with Becca again!_

"I hate to break this up, but you still need an alt mode." Ratchet says a few minutes later.  
>I sighed, <em>well it was nice while it lasted.<em>

"What's an alt mode?" Becca asks, raising her eyebrow.

I smiled, "It's the car I pick to transform into!"

Becca sighed, "Already used to all this?"

I shrugged, "Eh, it's got some perks."

We all then walk out of the Med Bay, and into the Autobot Hangar where there were already a selection of cars waiting for me. _There were so many! Which one could I chose?_

Even though I _adored _sleek cars, I didn't want it to be all that shiny. I wanted something fast, really fast, and a Black Mustang GT caught my eye. I smiled, walking towards the car and set Becca down beside it.

"So…..do you just walk into the car and disappear or something?" She asks and I laugh.

"Nah, I only have to scan it." I say running my own scan across the Mustang. I felt my body shifting and changing making my chest plates stronger, and giving my arms and legs some muscle. Instead of black, I changed the color to a dark purple, and I felt myself shrink until I was car-sized, my engine revved in excitement. It was a bit weird, I could see through the headlights, the rearview mirror, and my taillights.

I also saw Becca's mouth nearly dropped to the ground.

"Whoa!" She said.

I opened my passenger's door, _"Hop in."_

Without another word, she got in and I drove out the Hangar and into the courtyard. Becca moved into the driver's seat as I increased speed and swerved left in right making a whole lot of tire streaks in the ground as I drove. To be honest, it felt like I was driving a Go-Kart.

After a lot of reckless driving, I finally head back inside the Hangar where most of the Autobots where in their bi-pedal mode, and stopped to stare at us. I smirked, pulling up right in front of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Macey?" Sunstreaker asked, sounding completely stunned.

"Yep," I said as Becca stepped out of the driver's seat, "What, you'd thought I'd be some convertible?"

"Well, to be honest, yes." Sideswipe said and I laughed, the car shaking.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I loved Mustang's for years."

There was a low whistle and I turned a bit to see Lennox and Epps walking up to us.

"Quite an entrance you made there." Epps said, and I smirked again.

"Thanks."

"Now you have to learn how to drive your alt mode correctly." Ratchet said, sounding not as impressed as the others.

"Buzz kill." I grumbled.


	19. Cannons

**Hello everyone! **

**Jimmy 144- haha yeah. Thanks for the review!**

**DarkshadowsXsunny-sides- Yes, Becca's not dead. Ah yeah, driving in a Mustang is awesome!**

**Sideswipegirl78- LOL! Thanks, hope you update soon! : )**

**AranitaGambade- Your welcome! Thanks, I love your story too! Yes, I thought about what a cool alt mode would be for her that wasn't already taken, and so I decided on a Mustang.**

**Jazzman-Music- Central- Party- Your welcome! Thanks so glad you like it :D.**

**TrailWave- saaaaame! Thanks so much!**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

Chapter 19: Cannons

So, after a few hours I spent practicing transforming into each form, I was called back into the Med Bay. I groaned as I followed Prowl and Ironhide, which Ratchet sent to come get me.

I walked in, and froze, I walked into a heated discussion between Sunstreaker and Ratchet.

"I don't care if you're too stubborn! I will not risk you falling apart in battle!"

"It's not that bad! Give it a rest, will you?" Sunny snapped back.

Ratchet growled in frustration, picking up a nearby wrench, about ready to swing when I clear my throat on purpose. He froze and turned to me, dropping the wrench and I winced at the loud _clang _it made on the ground.

"You called for me?" I said, glancing between the glaring yellow twin and the frustrated medic bot.

"Yes, actually." Ratchet said, walking over to me, "I wanted to test a few more functions in your body."

I raised what was called an optic ridge, "For….what?"

He didn't answer, but he did hold up both my hands, inspecting them carefully. He then pulled out a small screwdriver and began tinkering with my hands. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the giggles, it tickled, _a lot._ Once he was done, he let my hands go and gave me a suspicious look.

"What?" I asked.

"Does your hand transform into a weapon?"

I leaned my head slightly to the _sicde_. _Huh, I never really did think about that. Hopefully it's just a cannon or something, cuz I'm no good in swordsmanship, neither do I want to accidentally offline someone._

"I actually haven't gotten around to testing that out." I said, staring at my hands.

"Well then, try to transform your hand."

I gave him a blank stare.

"What?" He asks.

"Um…I don't know _how _or _what _to do!"

Ratchet sighed, "Pick whichever limb you prefer. Then focus, and command your hand to transform."

"Command?" I asked.

"Yes, silently command it to transform." Ratchet repeated.

I decided to go with my left hand, since I was a leftie, I then closed my optics, _Come on hand! You can do it, please transform! _I was surprised when my hand started to shift and change but did not break concentration until it was complete. I opened my eyes, and gawked at my cannon. It was the same dark purple as the rest of me, and my spark hummed excitedly as I heard the cannon whir to life.

"Nice cannon." A gruff voice I could only identify as Ironhide said from a few feet away, but I was too wrapped up in my cannon to comment.

"This.…is so cool!" I squealed, and then there was a loud _bang _as a shot rang out.

It was so unexpected that I nearly fell backwards, my audio receptors ringing for a few moments. There was a big hole in the wall on the far side of the Med Bay, and Ratchet was slowly standing back on his feet along with the others around me. _What could have made that mini explosion? _

Ratchet groans, then looks around at all the others, "Is everyone okay?"

They all muttered and groaned but mostly it was pure shock that stunned them.

I then look down at my cannon and realization and embarrassment flooded into me.

"Did…did I do _that_?" I asked in disbelief, motioning to the giant hole in the wall with my non-cannon hand.

"Yes, I believe you were a bit _too _excited." Ratchet replies.

"What the frag was that?!" Sunny snaps, making his way up to us sometime between the blast and now.

I shrugged sheepishly, "It was an accident."

Sunny scoffed, and gave me an annoyed look and I rolled my optics.

"The femme has one pit of a cannon," Ironhide comments, gazing at the hole in the wall, "Whatever the ammunition was is burning the hole from the inside."

"What?" I asked, slowly walking over and looking at the whole. There was a small blue fire inside the hole and I raised my optic ridge again.

"That is strange," Ratchet mused, "I am detecting strong Allspark energy." He then turns back to me so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash. Then, everyone's optics are on me.

"What? I said sorry." I said.

"Your ammunition is Allspark energy blasts." Ratchet says, an astonished look on his face.

I looked at my cannon, then at the burning hole, then at the cannon, and then at Ratchet who still looked dumbfounded. _Is shooting out Allspark energy supposed to be some super Primus reincarnation power or something?_

I looked at the cannon again, and smiled widely. "Cool! I can blast people with energy!"

"With that kind of weapon, it can do more damage than an average Cybertronian cannon." Ratchet says which makes me smile even wider.

Ironhide walked over, and put a hand on my shoulder, "Then I suggest you stay on her good side Sunstreaker."

I laughed, and so did Ironhide, while Sunny gave him a deathly glare before rolling his optics. I thought about the electrifying zap again, and wondered why I wasn't feeling anything here. _Could it only happen when I touch Sunstreaker? But….then what does that mean?_

"I am not afraid of a femme." He grumbles and I just smirk.

"Oh really? Even a femme who can shoot out Allspark energy which can basically destroy your spark, even if it isn't a direct shot?" I asked, walking up to him, even though he towered over me.

Sunny raised his optic ridge, and I could've sworn his eyes grew brighter. "Is that a challenge?"

I scoffed, "Anytime Sunshine."

Ironhide chuckled in the background and Prowl just shook his head as he left the Med Bay. Sunny shot Ironhide a dirty look, before his smirk returned.

"Alright, then meet me outside at nine p.m." And with that, he walked past me.

I vaguely wondered if he was serious or not, but was still to distracted by the fact that I had a kick-ass cannon!

"Now," Ratchet said sighing in frustration, "Can we please finish up your check up?"

_~ A few hours later ~_

After the check up with Ratchet, I spent basically the rest of the afternoon with Becca just hanging out in the main Hangar until nine o'clock rolled around. I stood up from the couch, I was in my human form.

"Where ya going?" Becca asks as I transform back into a robot.

"Got to meet for a late night sparring session," I said transforming down into my alt mode, _"Wish me luck."_

"Who's sparring with you?" She asks.

"_Sunny."_

She gasped, "Well, you're going to need all the luck you can get."

"_Yeah." _I said.

"If he hurts you, I'm telling Ratchet to disassemble him!" Becca warns, her eyes narrowing, which makes me laugh, my Mustang form shaking.

"_See ya tomorrow." _I say before driving out of the hangar.

Once I was in the courtyard, I transformed quickly and looked around for him. I spotted him on the far side, looking up at the sky. I smirked, I didn't know a whole lot about fighting, but I did take a few lessons in karate back when I was a kid, and the element of surprise was always a good thing to have.

I crept into the shadow, cascaded by the nearby hangar, walking as quietly as I could. He then turns around, his blue optics landing right on me. _Apparently I wasn't quiet enough. _

"Thought you wouldn't show up." He says, in that damn arrogant voice.

I rolled my optics, "And give you the satisfaction, nope!"

"Then, let's begin."

A devious smirk was on his face as his swords unsheathed from his arms, and my spark thrummed nervously.

_Primus help me._

**Hope you enjoyed. Please, please review guys : D. **

.


	20. Night

**Thank you for 100 reviews! *does happy dance*. Also Sideswipe girl, I totally understand what you mean! I get writers block like every day at some point I'm just staring blankly at the screen. I don't know what to suggest, but you got to fight through it girl! Fight them bunnies!**

…**.Anyways, story time! Enjoy.**

Chapter 20: Night

He charged right for me and I jumped out of the way, a small shriek escaping me at the sudden attack. I held my arm outwards, trying to focus on transforming it, but he was skating over here, _fast, _and nothing was happening. Guess I'm on my own here.

He swung his blade, and I dodged clumsily again , nearly tripping over my feet. _Why on earth did I think this would be a good idea? I mean, I just became I Cybertronian and I STILL suck at walking, more less running or dodging and Sunny's a skilled jet judo fighter. Oh, real smart move Macey._

He swung again, and I rolled over to the other side of him, springing up fast and shoving him hard in the back. He stumbled forward a bit, but turned around and glared at me, his optics piercingly blue and illuminated in the night. I swung and was surprised when my hand connected with warm metal and Sunny just growled, back away slightly. I put my arms up in front of me, tightening them into fists and getting into a boxers stance.

Instead of swinging his blade, like I expected him too, he charges full on with his swords in front of him. I broke the stance and moved quickly to my left, but somehow he managed to kick me in the side, and I hunched over, clutching my sides. _Okay, ouch!_

Warning signs of pain shot through my wires and I took a deep breath, ignoring the warnings. _I could do this. _I stood at full height again and Sunstreaker skid around me, his swords on either side of him faced upwards as he skated in a tight circle. I turned slowly, trying to keep up with him. _Will he strike already? Gah, it's getting annoy-_

_BAM!_

One of his swords hit me right in the face, and fell backwards, landing on my aft. _Okay, I really have to start paying attention._ I try to stand up, but he slams into me, his leg fell over my foot tripping him and we both end up on the ground. I roll quickly on top of him, straddling him to seize control over his hands. I finally grabbed one, and as I was reaching for the other one, he flips me over and I end up on my back and him on the top of me. _Darn it! I was so close!_

He only had to hold me down with one knee on the center of my stomach. I was squirming around, trying to push his knee off of me, but it felt like he was resting all his weight on it, and a I sighed in frustration.

He smirked again, and I heard him sheath his blades. "Stop thrashing."

"Aw come on, your heavy!" I groaned.

He just rolled his optics, standing up and taking a step back, looking down at me. I sat up immediately and coughed before rising slowly to my feet. He chuckled and I glared at him.

"What femme?"

"I want a rematch." I said, folding my arms across my chest plates.

Sunny raised his optic ridge, but the smirk was still on his face, "Are you certain about that?"

"Yes, I want a rematch. Tomorrow night, same time." I stated firmly.

He nodded, "Agreed."

I nodded back, before rubbing my sides. If I was still a human, I'd probably have the worst bruise imaginable on my side right now. I then look back at him, and his eyes were back on the sky, staring off into basically…well, space.

"What are you staring at?"

His optics glanced at me, before returning to the sky. "Outer Space."

I looked up at the sky too. It was really nice actually, not a cloud in sight. The stars shimmered in the dark night and the pale moon had a faint glowing halo of white around it. I couldn't find the Big Dipper, but I did find Saturn and Mars, and then it hit me. I looked back at Sunny.

"Are you looking for Cybertron?" I asked.

He shakes his head, "No. Cybertron was destroyed."

"Yeah, but you're looking in the _direction _of Cybertron aren't you?" I pressed.

He didn't look at me, but I could see his body stiffened, and his optics grew dimmer. And for a moment, I saw the longing look on his face. The sad and look of pained made me so surprised but at the same time so sympathetic.

He was an alien, someone not from this world. Someone who's home planet was _destroyed _in a war of started by his own kind. His refuge is now some planet with little humans and filled with a world of foreign things. He was probably angry and confused. His whole world, the life he was accustomed to was gone. All destroyed.

I looked down at the ground, nor longer standing the pained look on his face. "I…..I'm sorry Sunstreaker."

"For what this time?" He asks.

"For what happened. Your home….your life….everything you have been familiar with is all _gone_…."

I glanced up at him to see that helpless look gone, replaced by a cold, monotonous mask. _He really does keep his feelings balled up inside him._

"It….was nothing you could stop." He says so quietly I was surprised I caught it.

"Are…..you gonna be okay?" I ask just as quietly and he doesn't answer. Instead, he transforms and I just stare at him.

Once he was in Ferrari mode, the engine revved loudly and I raised an optic ridge.

"Follow me." His voice comes from the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked slowly.

"Just come on." Is all he says before speeding out towards the gates.

I shrugged, transforming down into my Mustang form and drove after him, and a sudden need for speed hit me. It must've hit Sunstreaker too, because he sped up a lot once we were out of the base and on the long winding road of the desert. It was cold and windy, the wind blowing sand everywhere but I found the weather actually pretty nice. I then began to wonder about where Sunny was going to take me.

_~ Becca's POV ~_

I watched silently as Macey and Sunny sparred, _so far she was getting her metallic butt kicked. _I smiled, before turning around and walking back into the hangar. I was walking near the Autobot hangar, when a familiar blue and red Peterbilt semi truck flashes it's headlights. I looked around at the others who were all in their car forms, doing what I assumed would be sleeping. I shrug before climbing up the truck and sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Hello Rebecca." Optimus rumbles and I shook my head.

"Please stop being so formal. I'd prefer you call me Becca."

"What is wrong with your full designation?" He asks seeming curious.

I shrugged again, "I just don't like it. Hated it ever since I was a kid, nothing new."

"I happen to like your full designation." He said, and I smiled at the dashboard.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "But still, just try to use my nickname."

Optimus chuckled, "Alright then."

I leaned back into the seat, it was very soft and warm. Surprisingly comfortable for a giant mechanical being.

"Are you feeling any better?" Optimus asks and I already know he's referring to a few days ago when I felt so guilty that I wouldn't leave my room and I winced at the painful emotion of the memory.

"Uh…yeah, I still feel a bit guilty, but I'm just relieved she's back. I just don't understand, a _robot? _Why of all things did she come back a robot?"

"What is wrong with robots?" He said. He didn't sound offended, in fact he sounded like he was trying to talk something out of me.

"I don't know…it's….it's strange, but I'm starting to get used to it." I admitted.

"That is good to know." Optimus says and I nodded in agreement.

For some reason, my mind kept wondering back to the vision I saw a month ago. I'd seen it again just last night and it stilled scared me. The fire…the robot…..the yells and screams. I shivered slightly before I could stop myself.

"Are you okay?" He immediately asked.

I nod, "Optimus…have you ever had a vision before?"

"Cybertronians do have dreams sometimes when we fall into deep recharge, but we do not have illusions that occur when not in stasis."

I only understood about _half _of what he said, but nodded anyway. "Well, a while back I told Macey about a….um vision, that I keep seeing. Like, clips of it appeared in my dreams a lot, and it just came back yesterday.

It's becoming more clear but at the same time more confusing. I was in the base and everything was on fire, and a female robot was carrying me in her palms but…I'm just not sure why this is happening, or what it means! Man, I wish my life wasn't so complicated! I mean, when I only had to worry about things most young adult females would, not alien robots. I mean, you guys are cool and all, but this whole thing is still bizarre and I've been here for nearly two months! Aw crap, am I just babbling to you?"

Optimus chuckles, "It is fine. I understand what you are going through, but I am afraid I cannot let you off the island."

"I'm not going anywhere until those Decepti-creeps are gone for sure." I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"Then what are you suggesting?" Optimus asks, sounding confused.

"Don't take this to be rude or anything…..but I really miss having a normal life."

"I understand." He murmurs quietly and I lean my head against the seat.

I yawned slowly, my heavy eyelids fighting the sleep, but honestly, I'd rather be an insomniac than go through another weird vision again, one that wakes me up early anyway and makes me always confused and worried.

"You can rest, Becca." He rumbles.

I smiled softly at the fact that he finally said Becca, but I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine."

"Becca, do you trust me?" He asks seriously.

I raised an eyebrow, but silently nodded.

"Then you will believe that I will keep you from harm, and you will be safe."

I yawned again, "I trust you, Optimus Prime."

**Hey guys! I wanted to have more POVs on Becca because she is a major character in this story too. Also, which robots do you think Becca would be good with? Optimus? Sideswipe? Ironhide? *snickers* Haha, that last one was a joke. It's pretty obvious who Macey will be with. Remember to please, please review! I beg of you!**


	21. Primus

**UGGH. I have a bit of writer's block and I can't seem to write a good one. Sorry if it's…not as interesting….**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides- Thanks so much for your input! Ironhide was kind of a joke…. : )**

**Guest- same advice I gave SideswipeGirl78, fight through it! Like I am right now.**

**SideswipeGirl78- Hurry! I **_**really **_**want to know what happens next!**

**TrailWave- Thanks for your input too! Also, I just noticed you sign your comments with your name at the end. My best friend's name is Caitie hehe**

**Jazzman- Music- Central- Party- Don't worry, she'll need a lot of training before she has to fight The Fallen. Guess who's gonna be her trainer? : )**

**Jimmy 144- LOL! Nick at Nite favorites! As always, thanks for your review!**

**AranitaGambade- I love how you think ahead. Yes, in being a writer/reader of fanfiction, it's a good skill to have an idea of what's happening before it actually happens…if you know what I mean. If you don't, that's cool. I'm not the best at explaining thins, so yeah.**

**Graziella. - Muchas gracias, eres muy amable! Lo siento en avanzado si el espanol es un poco oxidado. De todos modos, espero que le guste el capitulo y revision ! Adios amigo!**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 21: Primus

_~ Macey's POV ~_

It's been about twenty minutes, and he still hasn't stopped. Honestly, I could've gone for a drive all night, my need for speed raising my adrenaline, or whatever the Cybertronian equivalent to it was. He took a sharp turn to the left, off the road and I internally frowned as he slowed down and I followed him.

He was now driving at a speed that I was right beside him, and I rolled down my window as he rolled down his.

"_Sunstreaker, mind telling me where we're going now?" _

"_Almost there." _He said and I rolled my optics.

After a few more minutes, I see a lower, darker horizon which I quickly realized that it was the ocean. _I didn't know we were so close to the ocean! _I immediately sped up, until I reached the low cliff. I transformed and looked down, staring as the waves crashed into the rocks below. _Sure it wasn't a nice fall, but it was beautiful…In its own way. _The waves were surprisingly not as loud as I'd expect when they crashed against the rocks, they were pretty quiet. Everything about this place was peaceful, and I loved it.

I heard the familiar hisses and grinds of metal shifting and changing and turned around to see Sunny walking up to the cliff, but instead of staring at the water, he stared at the moon, which was much larger here then back near the base.

"Did you bring me here to stare at the sky all night?" I asked, being half-sarcastic.

Sunstreaker turned to me, looking as if he was about to answer…..or maybe he was answering and I just couldn't hear it, because his mouth plates were certainly moving. I raised an optics ridge, and was supposed to say, _'Pardon?' _, but when I spoke no words came out. Confused, I took a step back…..and then that buzzing noise was back, but even louder because of my advanced hearing.

Even though I didn't need to breathe as much as I used to, the air around me felt heavy again and my vision began to blur at the ends. _Are you serious? Is this really happening?! Aw, crap! _Slowly, everything around me was starting to blur away, and there was a large white flash.

When I opened my optics, I quickly glanced around to see that tiny balls of light around me. _Stars! They must be stars! _I stand up slowly to my full height, my processors aching from a wicked migraine. I then looked around my new surroundings, only to find myself back in space. _Then…where's-_

As soon as I turned around, I saw the same tall, silver, femme with icy blue optics. She smiled at me, and I frowned slightly, comparing our _major _height difference.

"My child, I trust you have adapted to your new body, yes?" She asks softly.

"Well, I've only been in it for a few days, but…yeah, it's getting along well." I said, watching as a fast comet flew by.

"And you are aware of all your powers?"

I shrugged, "Only some. All I know is I can transform back into a human being, and I shoot Allspark energy. Speaking of which, how come it didn't work a few hours ago when I needed It the most?"

Primus laughed, "You were not all the way focused."

I sighed, "I haven't been able to pay attention since fourth grade, old habit I guess."

"You have not changed, only physically." She says, in a somewhat condescending tone.

"Not be rude or anything Primus, but is there a reason why you summoned me?"

She then stiffens and I held my breath, _I'm pretty sure whatever she's about to say would be bad news. _

"Unfortunately, Soundwave is soon to enter the this galaxy in less than four months."

_Okay, bad news! Definitely BAD news!_

"What? Soundwave? But he isn't supposed to come in another two years, why now?"

I then thought about the movies from my old world. _If Soundwave was soon to come, then that means The Fallen isn't far behind. _I swallowed nervously, I could feel my spark thrum wildly in my chest plates and hoped Primus couldn't hear it.

"What…..what does this mean then?" I asked slowly, I fear I won't like her response.

"You have less time than I had thought. My powers that I have given to you are strong, but you must remember The Fallen is a Prime too, so you need to have more training. You must be skilled with both swords and cannons, along with the Cybertronian Prime techniques."

"And where's that book located at?" I asked.

I know, I was being a bit too sarcastic, but now knowing that I only had _four months _to train and worry about defeating The Fallen was a lot to handle!

"Optimus Prime shall teach you the techniques of a Prime." She said and I nodded slowly.

"I apologize for summoning you so abruptly, but I need you aware. You must also inform the other Autobots, and learn to fight. Also…..you're human friend, her names is Rebecca Anniston, correct?"

"Yeah." I said, glancing around space. I couldn't see Cybertron, which made me frowned, but then I turned back to Primus.

"Has she recently talked about seeing 'visions' in her dreams?"

I raised an eyebrow, but slowly nodded.

Primus smiled softly, "Good. I have given her a special power. One that allows her to see the future."

My eyes widened. _ Becca could see the future?! That means she's just as good as a liaison as I was….and she could be a MAJOR target for the Decepti-creeps too. _I shivered, the last thing I wanted was Megatron or heaven forbid, Soundwave, to try and track her down.

"Yes, I realize that this is a surprise and a very resourceful thing to have, but you must not tell another. For she may be in great danger if _others _should find out."

"That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

Her smile widens, "That is because you are part of me."

"Okay, I'm a bit confused. What should I tell the others and what's the stuff I don't tell?" I asked, shifting my weight from one leg to the other.

"You will warn them of Soundwave's estimated arrival, and I suggest speaking to Optimus about training." She answers.

I nodded, "Okay, is that all?"

She nods in return, "That is all for now my child."

"Wait, didn't you say something about being aware of _all _my powers? What are the other ones?" I asked, getting slightly excited.

She laughs and shakes her head, "In time, you will know."

"Yeah, cuz it totally makes more sense when you answer without actually answering my question." I grumbled.

"Until we meet again my child." She whispers.

The same dizzy feeling was back as the world- uh scratch that, _Outer Space _world began to blur everything around me. Only, this time I was ready for it, and I closed my optics.

My optics opened as someone yelled something, I couldn't exactly hear it all that well. I groaned, trying to adjust my vision to the bright, white lights all around me and about three blurry figures were standing around me. My vision finally adjusted and my audio receptors turned back on and I heard an all too familiar voice yelling.

"Something's wrong with her Ratchet! She just completely shut down! I couldn't even read her spark signature!"

"I'm working on it! Either calm yourself down or leave Sunstreaker!" Ratchet growls.

"Well, you're not work-" He stops in the middle of whatever he was about to rant and his optics immediately look at me, as I struggled to sit up.

"Ratchet!"

"WHAT?!" Ratchet yells.

"Get your grouchy aft over here! She's online!" Sunny say, quickly shooting Ratchet a glare before focusing back on me.

"Sun…strea….ker…." I slurred, finding it very hard to speak at the moment. Sunny helps me sit up and I brace myself by putting my hands on either side of me, my head still a bit fuzzy.

Next thing I know, Ratchets standing in front of me, shoving Sunny not-so-gently away as he scanned me.

"Macey? Are you okay?"

"Scans…..feel….weird." I mentally slapped myself for slurring again, my voice a bit too high pitched.

"What's wrong with her?" Sunny mumbles from behind.

"She's a little disoriented. Macey, do you have any idea what happened out there?" He asks.

_Oh, I remember…and I wish I could forget. _I nodded. "Trouble."

"What trouble?" Sunny said.

"_Decepticon _trouble." I mumbled but from the looks on their faces, I could tell they heard me all too clearly.


	22. Warning

**Hi! I'm super sorry for the lack of update once again! My mused was lost and I had to look high and low for it. I finally found it though! I also was plotting for my new story, ****_Partners In Crime. _****Anyway, Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Warning

After going through another annoying check up with Ratchet, I was released from the Med Bay. I swallowed nervously as I walked slowly towards Optimus's office. _To ne honest, I was a bit nervous to tell him about Soundwave and The Fallen, but Ratchet and Sunny insisted that it was the first thing I did before going anywhere else. _

Once I reached his door, I sighed before knocking.

"Come in." A regal voice replied from the other side.

_Well, here goes nothing, _I thought as the metal door automatically slid open. I stepped into the office cubicle and almost busted out in laughter at the sight. Optimus, sitting at a Cybertronian-sized desk, in a Cybertronian-sized chair, with his fingers interlocked and sitting patiently at his desk. _Haha, just imagine if he had a suit on and was sharpening a Cybertronian pencil in an electric pencil sharpener. _I hid my laughter, and instead cracked a smiled as I sat down in the side across from him. _Why was I so nervous infront of him again?_

"Ratchet com linked me. He said there is something important you needed to discuss with me." He said and I nodded, the nerves returning.

"Uh yeah, I do actually. It's...um it's about Soundwave."

I noticed Optimus body stiffened and I sagged in my chair a little bit.

"Soundwave? What about him?" He asks.

"Well, just a few hours ago I was out with Sunstreaker. Then we went off for a drive to the cliff and...um Primus summoned me. At first she asked me about my powers and then she told me that Soundwave was going to enter this galaxy in about near four months. ...And well, I'm just really worried because once Soundwave comes, the Decepticons launch their next attack which is going to be this machine that can blow up suns! Also, The Fallen, which I have to defeat so Primus wants me to train as much as possible and learn the technique of the Primes."

Optimus gazed at me for a long time, and I grew uncomfortable in my seat but sat frigidly still and waited for his advice.

"I wish that I could show you, but I am not that knowledgeable in the technique of the Primes myself. As for Soundwave, we must stay alert and switch to internal communications."

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah. He kind of hacked into our satellite to get information. What are those things that come out of him?"

I know I was getting sidetracked, but damn did those things freak me out! Yet interest me at the same time..._weird. _Optimus just looked at me with a confused expression.

"I do not understand what you are referring to." He said.

I just sighed, "Nothing. I just always wondered what those tentacle thingies are."

Optimus raises an optic ridge and I just shook my head.

"Nevermind, let's just get back to the point." I said exasperated.

"Yes, I agree that you should start training as soon as possible. Ironhide would be a good choice with your cannon."

I internally rolled my eyes. _I am so not looking forward to trying to aim at a target all day with Ironhide grunting and grumbling over me. _

"And I suggest that you train with him for hand-to-hand combat also."

_Great, so he can kick the crap out of me and torture me with aiming? _I groaned.

"Is there something the matter?" He asks, leaning his head to the side.

"Is Ironhide really the best trainer for me?" I asked, scratching the back of my helm.

I think Optimus understood my discomfort, because he smiled and chuckled softly. I raised an optic ridge at him.

"Ironhide is _grouchy _yes, but I assure you, he is the most eligible for this."

I smiled in return, even though I didn't really feel any better and stood up. "Thanks for talking with me Optimus."

"I am glad we did." He rumbles and I smiled genuinely this time as I walk out of his office and down the hallway.

I transformed down into my human form and walked into the main hangar, almost being knocked over by the bear hug that Becca gave me once she saw me. After she pulled away, I rubbed my neck.

"Geez Becca, when did you get the strength of a lion?" I complained.

She chuckled, "I know, I've been working out."

I smirked, "When?"

She pulled up one of her sleeves of her shirt and showed my her bicep. I was quite surprised when there was actually a large muscle shooting out when she flexed and took a safe step back.

"...Wow."

"I know right, who knew the weight class could be so fun?"

I shrugged, "At least I know not to mess with you."

She scoffed, "Don't mock me. We all _know _you're a million times stronger than me, even in your holoform."

I smiled cheekily, "Just wanted to hear you say it aloud."

She rolled her eyes before walking over to my alt mode. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but followed her over there.

"Hey is there any towns in Diego Garcia?" She asks, studying my alt mode.

"Yeah, about an hour away from here, why?"

"I was maybe wondering if you could take me shopping, I mean...when was the last time we've had a _Girls Day?" _She asked.

Confusion rose in me. _Why would Becca want to leave base...especially at a crazy time like now? _Then I realized she'd probably knew nothing about the current situation. If anything, the only bots who know would be Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Optimus. _Then again, a Girl's Day sounds soooo relaxing. _A grin spreaded to the edges of my face.

"I don't see why not." I said before walking around to the driver's seat.

Becca squealed in excitement before sliding in to the passenger's seat and I buckled her up.

"No matter how many times you do that, it doesn't get any less weird." She commented.

_"What?" _I asked.

"Strapping my seatbelt in for me." She grumbled.

My laugh was muffled by the sound of my engine starting and I slowly drove out of the courtyard, careful to not draw any attention to us. We only made it to the courtyard, when a gleaming yellow Ferrari got in my way, blocking me from the exit gates.

_"Sunny! What gives?" _I groaned.

_"What the frag are you doing? And STOP CALLING ME THAT!"_

I rolled my eyes. _"Just going to a town for some shopping. It's only an hour away."_

_"And whose permission did you get? Ratchet's or Optimus?" He asked in a slightly sarcastic tone._

_"..."_

_"That's what I thought." _

I groaned, _"Ugh, since when were you such a buzzkill? I think you're hanging around Ratchet too much."_

He was quiet for a moment, I assumed he was looking up the word _'Buzzkill.'_

_"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a pain in the aft."_

_"Ah! That was so mean!"_

_"I don't care."_

"Mace, are we going or what?" Becca asks, glaring at Sunstreaker's alt mode.

I sighed in frustration, _"Look, either move or I will have to use force."_

He scoffed, _"I'd like to see you try."_

_"Okay, you called my bluff. But can you please let us go?" _I hated that I had to almost beg.

He's silent for another long moment, and I vaguely wonder if he would just stay there blocking my way the whole entire day. He then gives his own sigh of frustration.

_"Fine, but I am coming with you."_

_"Uh...why?"_

_"Because you don't know slag about fighting and I'm not risking another 'Con attack."_

_"You do realize what a Girl's Day is...do you?"_

_"...No."_

_"Look it up." _ I said easily before driving away from him and puling up to the exit gate.

I internally smirked when I heard the engine of the yellow twin roll up behind me. The soldiers gave us clearance an we raced out into the desert roads.

About an hour and fifteen minutes later, we arrive in a plaza and I pull into the mall's parking lot. The yellow Ferrari pulling up right beside me. Becca opened the door and stepped out, and Sunny and I had to activate our holoforms. _You wouldn't believ all the crazy looks we got from by passing people. _I could only imagine what they were thinking. Something along the lines of, _What the heck were three teenagers doing with a Mustang and a Ferrari?_

I ignored their looks as I took Becca's arm and pulled her into the mall, Sunny grumbling behind us. The first store we went into was _Forever 21, _and I was surprised when Sunny actually walked into the store, following us around like a dog. Becca quickly disappeared into a section with crop tops, and I shuffled through a section with cardigans. I pulled out a nice looking white one and turned to Sunstreaker.

"Hey Sunny, does this make me look fat?"

He gave me a blank stare, nervously opening his mouth before shutting it again. I laughed at his expense and patted his shoulder.

"Good answer." I teased, before putting it back into.

Becca came back around with something in a shopping bag I couldn't quite see before shoving it in my face, I had to quickly catch it in my hands.

"Try this on." She said with a pleading look in her eyes.

I looked into the bag and my eyes instantly widened, my spark humming loudly in my chest.

"Oh..._FRAG NO!" _I shrieked.

**Hehe guess what Becca gave her. Review, please? It would be so very nice!**


	23. Shopping and Sparring

**Nexia Jailynn Prime- LOL! Hilarious and super tempting, but nah. I was thinking about that, I've read it in a fiction before. All of that is true, so I'll try my best with getting them together.**

**DarkshadowXsunny-sides- Haha, if they could even get him in the stall.**

**Jazzy the Jazz- He just gets better and better! Love the skit!**

**Sideswipegirl78- Aww, no wifi? That totally sucks, but I do hope you enjoy France! So lucky, wish I could go somewhere like that. I'll just sulk in my room and type, *shrugs* oh well! Keep me updated.**

**Jimmy 144- Definitely.**

**ShiftFrame- haha….you're close.**

**TrailWave- He really is, I thought he was quite adorable in Ch 22. *snickers* your bout to find out.**

**Bee4ever- OMG. That's a good guess, but nah.**

**Guest- Yeah, sorry for all the mistakes. I just get too **_**lazy **_**to fix them. But…ya get what I mean, right?**

**Shadowstreak- Ikr! By the way, AWESOME USERNAME!**

**Puritygirl- thank you, hope you like my next chap.**

**Remi Truman- You were right. I didn't know what the heck a "bionicle" was. I looked it up, and it sounds really cool. I can't do it in this fanfic cuz I already have the plot and resolution set for this. But yeah, later on I'll write one for you. Is that okay?**

**Annnnnd that's everyone! Whew, that was a lot! But as always, thanks for all the lovely reviews and enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Shopping and Sparring

" Oh come on, Mace. It's not _that _bad." Becca whined from the other side of the changing stall, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Are you _serious? _I look like a flippin' stripper Becca!" I exclaimed, still staring in horror at the dress she picked out in the mirror.

It was a sparkly black cocktail dress that ended right before my butt. The straps were crossed around the front and back, tightening it around my breasts. Becca even had the nerve to get it in the _smallest _size, so that it was tight around my body, showing off all my curves. _Not that I was complaining about having curves, but this was just too slutty! _She even forced me to wear black high heels too.

"Man up and get out here!" Becca groaned in frustration.

"No way!" I squeaked, "Not with…. _you-know-who _out there."

"Who?" Becca asked, and I could just imagine her eyebrows rising in suspicion.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about." I grumbled.

"…._Oh! _You mean _Sunny?" _She asked, purposely saying it out loud, right now I felt like strangling her.

The heat rose in my face. _Gah, why do I get like this around him?! I blame hormones!_

"Well," Becca drawled, "Is it him?"

I could feel my spark thrum wildly in my chest and let out a shaky breath, "….yeah, him."

"Macey, do you like him?" She asks out of the blue and my spark leapt into my throat.

"_What? _No! I don't like him like that!" I exclaimed.

"Then why don't you come out?" She said and I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Quit coaxing me, I'm not comin' out." I said.

"Please Mace, only for a few seconds! I really want to know what the dress looks like on you." She whined again.

"Do I really _have _to?" I complained.

"It's just a dress. It's not like I'm forcing you to parade around it on base."

I shivered at the bad mental images, before slowly reaching up and unlocking the door. I then pushed it open and took a few steps out before, freezing in place. _Sunny was there. Sunny was right freakin' there next to Becca! Primus kill me now!_

His eyes widened to saucers and his jaw widened.. My spark probably skyrocketed by now. Furious blush formed around my cheeks and I immediately glared at Becca who was failing at suppressing her laughs.

"BECCA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shrieked, shooting her my worst glares.

She pulled at her phone and took a picture, I tried to cover myself up , but she was too fast.

"That's going on Facebook." She said as she giggled some more. _Damn social networking sites!_

"BECCA!" I growled and she stared at me wide-eyed before running right out of here, laughing like a mad man.

"I am so going to kill her." I grumbled.

"Is this what the humans call, a dress?" He asked, his eyebrows raised and his head slightly tilted.

I gasped before folding my arms across my chest, covering up my more exposed chest. Surprisingly, he took a step forward, completely ignoring my uncomfort and grabbing one of the straps, studying it intently. Heat surged up my body and I was glad I was human right now, or else I'd probably over-heat from being so close to him.

After he's done looking at it, he lets it go and it hits my chest again. _Ouch, _but I did not dare to say anything. Not while he's so close…I could smell his cologne. _Wait, Sunny wears cologne?...interesting._

_Okay, I admit, maybe I do …kind of….like him. But I'm pretty sure he wouldn't feel the same, not when the other femmes who are so much better than me are here. Femmes like Arcee and Chromia, who actually know how to pleasure them. Who knows the Cybertronian customs, who knows how to spark without conceiving, and who could at least speak the damn language!_

I took a step back, scratching my head awkwardly.

"It is…..strange." He finally comments.

"It's what hookers wear." I grumble, looking back at the dress so I could distract myself.

"It is…..what's the human word….. _'sexy'?_" He says, a thoughtful look on his face.

I didn't think it was possible, but I blushed even harder and I'm pretty sure my anyone who touched my face would burn their whole hand off. _Did he just call me sexy? _I blushed even more profusely when I gazed into his vibrant blue optics.

"Uh….was that a compliment?" I asked, my spark hammering in my chest.

There was a flash of bright blue in his optics, before they dimmed again.

He grunted, "It doesn't matter. Can you please hurry with your _Girls Day?"_

I wish I could be annoyed, but my spark was soaring through my chest and the only thing I could think of was Sunstreaker. I then turned around before this could get anymore embarrassing and trudged back into the stall, _That couldn't of been anymore awkward…_

_~ A few hours later ~_

Both of the twins circled around me, their swords already out and matching wicked grins on their faces. I stood in the middle, a blade in my non-cannon hand as I concentrated on them. Waiting for one of them to strike, this time I was ready.

Suddenly, Sideswipe lunges forward and I dodged the blade swings over my head and I move to the left to avoid his other hand. My sensors picked up the wheels behind me and I turned around to face the golden twin. He swung his blade, and I stopped it with my own. A metal clinking sound filled the air as I spun out of the center and to Sunny's right where I kicked him in the side and he stumbled a bit. _Why can't I ever push them down?!_

I picked up another sensor behind me and slid to the right as Side's blade swung through the air with deadly grace. _How I managed to stay in this spar for so long is a mystery to me. _He kept moving closer, swinging and swinging, each time just barely missing my helm and I stumbled backwards trying to find a way out.

That's when I felt a a hand grab my wrist and lurch me in their direction to find that I was once again facing Sunny. A devilish grin was plastered on his face and his optics were brightly blue both of their optics were blue. _Is it because of the adrenaline rush? Cuz that's what I'm feeling right now._

Just then, I had an idea. I grasped Sunny's wrist and pulled him as hard as I could into Sides who was charging from behind me. He let go of me and ran into Sides, causing them both to fall down and a satisfied smile crossed my face.

"Ow," Sides grumbled and I couldn't help but laugh at their tangled figures.

It took them a few moments, before they were up on their feet- er, scratch that, wheels again. All three of us panting heavily from the intensity of the fight.

"I think that's enough sparring for today, don't you boys think?" I teased.

Sunny grumbled something while folding his arms across his chest. Sideswipe skated over to me and smiled brightly.

"That was good. You're definitely improving Mace." He said and my spark fluttered.

"Aww thanks." I said.

"If you keep that up, The Fallen's going to have to watch his aft when he faces you." Sides joked and I shifted my weight from one leg to the other uneasily. I knew Sides was just being humorous about it, but I was still really freaked out about him and maybe bringing him up wasn't helping.

Instead, I just smile to hide my worries.

"We were going easy on you." Sunny grumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you were, Sunshine." I replied and me and Sides shared a snicker at his reaction.

"How many times do I have to tell you femme? STOP-"

"Yeah, I know already. I just love seeing your reaction." I interrupted and Sides laughed even harder.

Sunstreaker growls, socking his twin brother in the side of his helm before stomping off to the Autobot Hangar. _What a sore loser. _Sides groaned as he rubbed the back of his helm, and I just shook my own.

It was silent, a good kind of silence, for a moment. Before there was a loud _BANG _sound and half the base lit up in horrifying fire. It all happened so fast that I could only stare as the loud sirens went off again. Unfortunately, I knew exactly what this meant. _The Decepticons were here._

**Sorry but, you know me with cliffhangers and all. Please Review!**


	24. Attacked

|||||||||||||||| }| ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Hey! Just want to clear up any confusion, Soundwave is **_**not **_**with the Decepticons when they attacked the base. He's still in Outer Space floatin' around…somewhere. He won't come for a while, or the chapter equivalent to four months.**

**Other than that, Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Attacked

_No….they can't be here. They just can't! How? _Another explosion went off several feet away, but I could still feel the fiery heat warm my metal plates and my spark thrummed wildly . I wanted to panic and run, but I couldn't find it in myself to tear my optics away from the terrifying scene.

Something grabbed my wrist harshly, and jerked me backwards until I spun around to face Sideswipe. He was yelling, _I could tell by the way his lip plates were rapidly moving, _but what he was saying was something I didn't know. I couldn't hear anything, _thank Primus the buzzing sound wasn't there. Maybe I went temporarily deaf from the explosion._

Glass, cement, and metal from various vehicles flies through the air as Sideswipe pulls me along, miraculously avoiding collision. Unfortunately, my feet were still being stupid and chose to stumble over anything and everything.

"What the frag is happening back there?!" Sides shouts and I already knew he was talking through the com link and kept my mouth shut as I pushed my feet to run faster.

He was silent for a few moments, his face growing grim as he listened intently before finally speaking again.

"Mission acknowledged, Sideswipe out." Is all he said before running even faster.

"Sides, what's going on?!" I exclaimed. Although I don't know _why _I asked when I already knew the answer. Maybe some tiny part of me hoped it was Ironhide misfiring something.

"Decepticons, about six, attacking the artillery room and communications. Starscream is leading this attack, we need to get you and all the civilians off the island!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, snatching my hand out of his grip and shot him an accusing look.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that I'm _useless?" _I asked.

Sideswipe's optics brightened in what I assumed was shock before quickly shaking his head, "No! It's just not safe for you!"

"What? You think just because I was originally a human femme means I can't fight? I just got done beating you and your brother's sorry aft!" I snapped.

Sideswipe rolled his optics, reaching for my hand again, but I quickly snatch it away.

"Look, It's Optimus and Sunny's orders, not mine!"

I froze, raising an optic ridge. _Sunny's orders? Was he really that concerned? _

"And plus, you have to be there for Becca."

And that snapped me into action. I ran up ahead Sideswipe, but knew he was right behind me. A high-pitched whistle filled the air and the rumbling of other wheels not that far behind us. I knew the jet in the air must've been Starscream. _No one else can get that loudly annoying._

Soon enough, we turned a corner and ran right into a middle of a fight. Optimus was taking on two seekers, Ratchet and Ironhide were taking turns giving Sideways a beat down, Mudflap and Skids were aiming poorly and firing at Starscream, Arcee and the triplets took on a Decepticon drone, while Sunstreaker was battling against Barricade. Lennox and Epps and their teams were also taking on Ravage and another Decepticon drone.

"Transform and hit the woods, we'll retrieve you once this is over." Sideswipe says firmly, nudging me in the path of the woods before joining in on helping Lennox's team.

_In other words, go hide in the woods like a coward until the fight is over. _I sighed in frustration before transforming down into my Mustang form before speeding off, only to stop shortly when I saw Becca running and screaming along with many other civilians and some soldiers, I immediately drove up to her and my driver's door swung open.

"_Becca, get in right now!" _I yelled and she climbed in without a word. As soon as she was in, and my seatbelt was safely strapped around here, I took off for the woods, ignoring the negative thoughts inside my head.

I could feel Becca's heart through my seat, and from the sound of it, she could pass out from a heart attack at any given moment.

"_Becca, are you okay?" _I asked urgently.

She just sat there, staring ahead with her eyes wide and her whole body trembling. Her heart rate only increasing, _definitely not good._

"_Becca, you've got to listen to me! Calm down before you have a heart attack!" _

An missile went off nearby and I had to swerve violently to the left to avoid it, completely missing my path off the woods.

Starscream finally descended to the ground, unfortunately he just _had _to land right in front of us and Becca began screaming. _Frag! What am I supposed to do now?_

His annoying high-pitched cackle filled the air which sent a shiver up me, making my whole form shake but my engine growled.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this the puny, pathetic fleshbag who turned Cybertronian?" _He remembers me too. Great, just wonderful._

"_Becca," _I whispered, _"You need to run, run as fast as you can until you hit the woods and hide."_

She shook her head, "And let you take on that psychopath? No way!"

"You have to! It's okay, I'll be fine, just run and hide, okay?" I said as Starscream's cannons whirred.

Becca stepped out of the driver's seat, and as soon as I was sure she was a few feet away, I transformed quickly and already had my cannons whirring. I fired at Starscream, nicking him in the shoulder and he whined as he jerked back, obviously startled. _So, this is what a crazy trigger-happy person feels like._

I smirked devilishly as I fired again, my aim getting better because I hit his leg, and his cheek. He growled, his optics gleaming bright crimson with rage as he charged forward. He lunged before I could moved out of the way and slammed right into me. I made an _'oof' _sound as I hit the ground, hard, my optics flashing white fast before returning back to normal. Warning signals were already alearting me and slight pain was on my right side.

Starscream hit me hard in the jaw, the pain vibrating from the blow and I pushed with all my might to get him off me, but he was too strong. _Slaggit! I need to get up, I have to stay on the top. _ I aimed my cannon for his chest plates but before I could fire, he pinned my arms down and the shot fired at the base, the ember red flames now turned blue.

He ripped off plating on my abdomen and I howled in pain before he picked me up and threw me in the direction of the flaming base, I hit the ground head-first a few feet before. An anguished cry filled the air, but my vision was so blurry I couldn't even tell who it was coming from. Starscream cackled again and from his thundering footsteps, I could tell he was coming closer.

Just then, there was a loud _clash, _as if metal hit metal and my optics restored enough vision to see a yellow robot raise his cannon and hit Screamer in the shoulder. Starscream cried out, grabbing his shoulder before firing at Sunny who deflected all his shots with his swords.

"Sunstreaker, I got your back!" Sides yelled, skating in from the side and attacking Starscream, his dual swords already raised.

"Macey, get out of here!" Sunstreaker growled before joining in on the fight.

My vision, was still blurry, but enough for me to see straight. I got up to my feet as quickly as I could, ignoring the pain in my legs as I pushed myself to run faster. Another bomb went off somewhere near the base and the now blue fire spreading. _I hope everyone's okay!_

I was finally running, when I heard that familiar shriek again and stopped in my tracks. _It was Becca! _I twisted and turned, looking frantically for the source of her scream when my eyes landed on a small, _big compared to Becca, _Decepticon drone. I sprang into action, my cannons warming up as I fired, aiming for the drone's chest.

The drone fell back a few feet and Becca dodged, screaming and flailing her arms. I was about to yell to her to get to safety, but the drone was already back on his feet, the energon dripping from his chest. I clenched my hands into fist and got into a boxers stance, my optics locked on the drone that was charging for me.

As soon as I was close enough, I punched him in the jaw and he stumbled even more. I fired my cannon again and blasted a hole into his chest, his red optics dimmed and he fell backwards. After I was sure he was dead, I turned around to see Becca, collapsed, coughing near a pile of debris surrounded by blue flames.

"Becca!" I shouted, dropping to one knee and scooping her up from the ground.

She laid sprawled out in my palm, her eyes half open. More warning signals emerged from my systems but I pushed them aside. Becca turned her head ever so slightly towards me, her body was covered in ash.

Slowly, I raised to my full height with her in my hand and carefully transformed around her and sped off into the woods. As soon as we were away from all the distance explosions and the sounds of fighting I titled my seat so that Becca slipped out and she fumbled to the ground.

She coughed again and I quietly transformed, watching her with worry.

As soon as she was done coughing, she stood up shakily and looked at me with tired, sad, blue eyes.

"Becca….I need you to run. Seriously, this time I need you to run, there's too many 'Cons out there." I said.

She nodded, but gestured for me to bend down, so I did. She hugged my cheek plates and I awkwardly patted her back with one finger.

"Please, be careful." She whispered before pulling away.

I nodded before nudging her in the direction of the woods. After she was out of sight, I quickly walked towards the scene, ready to go back into battle when there was another cackling sound behind me. I spun around quickly to face Starscream again, _this freakin' Con won't take a hint!_

Before I could do anything he blasted me in the sides and I fell backwards. Agonizing pain shot up through my side again and I could feel the energon seeping through. He kicked me in the head and I fell on my back, my vision blurring all over again. The last thing I heard was his loud, annoying cackle before my vision faded to darkness.

_~ Sunstreaker's POV ~_

I thrusted my sword into the chest of the last drone before pulling in out and wiping off the energon and twisted metal wires. I then skidded over to the where all the rest of the Autobots were, along with the teams of Lennox and Epps. The humans looked bloody and bruised, but miraculously no one died.

"Fragging Cons!" Ironhide yelled.

"Ironhide, calm down." Optimus said, in a soothing voice. I rolled my optics.

"Great, now they know where our base is. What are we going to do no?" Lennox asks.

"We must relocate somewhere else until we can find another place for a base." Optimus said.

He looked at all of us, and we nodded. Sideswipe skidded beside me, with Becca in his palm. I then noticed something.

"Wait!" I snapped, interrupting whatever the discussion was. All optics were on me.

"…..Where is Macey?" I asked.

**Hey! Please review!**


	25. Dark Side

**I was REALLY excited to write this chapter, so I decided to write it early! Finally back on schedule again, yes! *does happy dance* anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Dark Side

_~ Macey's POV (two weeks later) ~_

I stared up at the dark ceiling of my room, I groaned. _Uggh, It's so boring just sitting here doing nothing! _I narrowed my optics, then gave up on staring and sat up, walking out of my room. _Theres got to be something I can do…_

Just then, I bumped into Sideways, and nearly fell back on my aft. He was beaten pretty good, his arm in a metal sling, the damage on his left optic, and the obvious limp in his walk. _Yet he was still strong as pit, I minus well should've ran into a cement wall. _I folded my arms across my chest, my optics narrowing even more.

"What do you want Sides?" I asked.

His red eyes brightened and he let out a growl, "Don't call me that femme."

I rolled my optics, _how could anyone take him seriously when he walks around like an old guy?_

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

A twisted, sumg smirk was on his face as he shifted his weight on his non-injured leg, "Starscream called for you."

I rolled my optics again, "Starscream can go screw himself. I'm done being his fragging secretary."

I was referring to the last few days. _Well, all I really remember was waking up a few days ago, not knowing where the heck I was or what happened. I had no clue of anything, but this Megatron dude immediately took a liking to me, and he offered me a job as a spy. I took it, it sounded pretty fun, and I'd trained with Barricade and Sideways ever since. Training wasn't as intense as I thought it would be though, both of them were badly damaged, from what I don't know. They never told me when I asked, so I assumed it wasn't something to discuss._

_I easily accelerated in training, especially with this cool, cannon I had, that apparently shoots out Allspark energy! If that's not a kick-ass cannon, than I don't know what is! In the short time I've been here, and wel…alive, I become in the top ranks of Decepticons, and well, Megatron's favorite, which isn't a bad title to have. Better than being his little punching-bag like Screamer over here. Speaking of which…_

I walked into Starscreams room, where he stood with a creepy little smile on his face that sent a shiver up my frame. _This guy was a creeper, and I'd call myself stupid if I didn't know he was attracted to me. FRAG NO! The _day_ I mate with Starscream is the day that the whole universe ends…_

"What do you want Screamer?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his arrogant look.

Starscream was the only person that didn't seem to get angry when I called him by his nickname. Everyone else _hated _it, and I came up with a nick name for each one of them. For exampled, Barricade was Cadey, Sideways was Sides, _I could've sworn I heard that name before, _Megatron was Meggie, and Starscream….._well, Screamer's just the one I tell him to his face. The other ones might make him snap._

"Megatron has told me to send you on a mission." He said, with less enthusiasm.

But it didn't matter, inside I was screaming for joy. _Finally! I get to show these Cons my skills! Finally, I'm sent on a mission! _I must have not contained my excitement all that well because Starscream's freaky grin/smirk widened.

"Oh, a bit too happy, are you?" He said and I rolled my optics, putting my poker face back on.

"No. Just glad I'll be away from you for a while."

Starscream replied with a low growl before looking at the wall, a s hologram of a map came up, with a bunch of green dots in various places.

"There is an Autobot group nearby, about two or three. I need you to take them out."

I couldn't stop the wicked grin that spread on my face. _To be honest, I had no clue who the Autobots were, only that they were our enemies. Of course, I'd never met them before because I'd been stuck training and sparring with the occasional getting on Sideways nerves. But to finally prove myself, as a strong femme who could hold their own…..Who cares if I didn't know them? It'll make it more easier to kill them._

"Macey!" Starscream snapped, and I looked back up at him. _Aw crap,_ d_id I really just drift off in front of him?_

"Uh…what?" I asked, mentally slapping myself.

"I said, do you accept your mission?" He said, annoyance written on his face along with hint of luster. _Gag!_

A sly smirk slipped on to my face, "Oh yeah."

_~ A few hours later ~_

_Finally! Finally, I get to leave this stupid place! _After I was debriefed on my targets, _Arcee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker, _I was let off and I immediately rushed out of there, speeding fast in my alt mode. A midnight black Mustang GT, I loved the burst of adrenaline I got every time I revved my engine and sped down the street. _Just wait, just wait till I kill these Autobots and prove to Barricade that I am just as strong as him! No, I'd actually like to rub in his face, then blast him with some Allspark energy._

_Alright Mace focus, _My mind scolded, _Mission first. Blast Barricade later. _I downloaded the information from my debriefing to my GPS. The signals were about half an hour from here, and the quicker I get this over, the more bragging rights I had. But then again, this is my first mission, and I really don't want to mess this up.

_The whole being-Meggie's-favorite can change if I screw this up. Megatron says that these two twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, are a big threat. Both matched with deadly grace and determination, rumors say that they kicked the crap out of Barricade. _The excitement that bubbled up inside me made me drive faster, not even caring about the speed limit.

After about an hour and a half of driving, I ended up in a town called a small town in West Virginia, didn't really cared enough to remember the name of it. I could tell I was getting closer because their energy signatures were much more stronger. _Didn't Screamer say something about Autobots disguising their energy and spark signatures? Why was it so easy for me to sense?_

I shrugged, before driving up into the deep forest. I sense them not far away, in fact, they were coming this way. I smirked, _this was easier than I expected. _I transformed quickly before moving off the road and a few feet into the forest, hiding behind a thick tree. _Thank Primus I had a slender frame. _

Soon after I could hear engines approaching and their energy signatures growing stronger, A dark chuckled escaped me as I readied myself for attack, my hand transforming into a cannon. The car engines grew louder and the ground shook lightly as they approached. _Just a few more feet. _They were so close that I scanned the area. One was a bright yellow Ferrari, _not bad, _another was a Silver Corvette Stingray and the other was a blue motorcycle.

I was about to jump out and attack when the Ferrari stopped right in his tracks, the friction on rubber giving an irritating sound to my audio receptors, but I bit my lip to keep from saying anything, not while their this close.

The Ferrari then transformed quickly, followed by the others. My spark thrummed in my chest, and I don't know why. _Something about this bot seemd familiar, but I don't know what…_

The silver one, which I assumed was his twin, then skidded over to him.

"Sunny! What the frag is wrong with you?!" He half shouted.

"I sense something." He answered in a husky voice, that sent shivers down my frame. _I would be interested in this mech, if I didn't have to kill him._

"What are you talking about?!" the silver twin yelled.

"It's heavily blocked…but I sense something." He replied not even looking at his twin.

"What is it that you might be sensing?" The one I assumed who was Arcee asked, wheeling over to him.

"I sense…..another Cybertronian." He answered, and I smirked again. _Oh, you have no idea sunshine._

Sideswipe groaned, "Sunny, we have no times for this! Optimus needs to meet us in D.C, we need to be there."

The yellow twin then turned around, "It could be _her!"_

There was a long silence, and I vaguely wondered who they were talking about. Then Sideswipe sighed heavily.

"Look, I miss her too. But it's been two weeks and we still can't find any leads on her. She's…..she's dead Sunny."

Sunstreaker gave his twin brother a long, hard stare, before finally sighing. "Fine then."

He took a few steps forward, and I hid behind the tree again. There was the sounds of them transforming, and then speeding off. I smiled as I recorded what Sideswipe had just said, _now I have info on what they're doing too._

I stepped away from the tree, and released a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. _Big mistake._

There was a flash of yellow, and before I knew it, a pair of strong arms were around me, holding a sword to my neck and a whirring cannon to my head. It was the yellow twin, Sunstreaker. _Dammit, I thought they left!_

I struggled trying to wriggle out of his grasp, my his grip was too strong.

"Who are you? Speak now!" He yelled, pushing the blade up my neck a bit. I stopped squirming.

"I said speak femme! WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled again.

I chuckled darkly, "I am your worst nightmare."

There was a long silence, and when I felt his grip loosen, I immediately broke from his grasp and got into a fighting position, my cannon already whirring. I raised an optic ridge at the complete and utter shocked look on his face, both of his weapons dropped to his side, a look of a ton of emotions in his optics. He took a small step forward and I raised my cannon.

"Take one more step and I'll blast you to pieces." I growled, glaring at him.

"…Macey?" He asked, his voice rid of the cold, huskiness, and replaced with shock and fear.

I froze, my mouth plates opened. _How did he know my name?_

**And that's all for today folks! Here's a thing you CAN do though, REVIEW! I love to hear all the wonderful feedback! : )**


	26. Confusion

**Shadowstreak- lol I agree. Dark side's awesome. : )**

**Jgoss- ah, nothing like another plot twist warms my heart. And thank you very much for reading my story!**

**ArisuTamaZuki- Thank you! Haha don't worry, it'll came back….eventually *smirks***

**Sideswipegirl78- I'm sorry for the heart break! Yay, hope he didn't break any bones.**

**DarkshadowXsunny- I dunno, I might just keep her there. ; )**

**TrailWave- yep! That's exactly what happen.**

**Bee4ever- wait no longer!**

**Crystalhallow- thank you so much. It means a lot and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jazzy the Jazz- I already explained what happened to you already. (No memory).**

**Ashley- sorry bout the cliffy in ch 23. Buuuuuuut, it had to happen.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys always make me smile. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Confusion

_How the pit did this 'Bot know my name? _My optics widened as I tried to come up with a reasonable solution. I only had two: _Either I misheard what he said, or this Autobot has lost his glitching processor! _My cannon faltered, and he took another, small step forward. I glared at the yellow twin, straightening my aim at him again.

"Macey…..we thought you died." He said so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"Don't move." I growled.

He took another small step, and I hardened my glare. _Who ever this bot is, is getting on my nerves!_

"….Macey? What's wrong?" He then asked, worry and something else I couldn't tell in his optics.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed.

He jerked in surprised, his optics widening.

"What do you mean?" He asked raising an optic ridge, and then he looked at my cannon and his optics narrowed a bit. _What? Did the idiot finally realize there was a cannon in his face? _I rolled my optics at his shocked face.

"Macey! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

"If you don't give me answers, I'll shoot you wise guy." I said, raising my cannon higher to his head.

"What!? What the frag is wrong with you?! Why would you shoot me when I'm only trying to help you?!" He yelled, his optics dimmer with anger.

"Tell me now foolish Autobot! How do you know my name?" I demanded.

He stopped whatever he was about to say and gave me a quizzical look. "_Foolish Autobot?"_

I rolled my optics again, "You have twenty seconds."

His face then contorted to a look of disgust and horror, "Your…..your with the Cons?"

I smirked, "Yep."

He took a step back, "Have you lost your processors?! What the pit are you doing with the Cons?!"

"What do you think, glitch-head," I growled, "They're sheltering me, they trained me, and I'm on a mission to kill you and your two friends."

"That's a _lie!_" He snarled, "The Cons locked your memory didn't they? It's the only logical reason why _you _would be with the Cons!"

_Yep, this one's lost it._

"Don't waste your breath. I'm with the Cons and there's _no _way I'm going to the Autobots!"

" You _are _an Autobot! You have to listen to me, it's a trick! They're using you because you have the powers of Primus!"

I rolled my optics, "Are you normally this delusional?"

"Macey." He said and I flinched in anger.

"Look, I don't know _how _you know my name, but I never was a fragging Autobot, and I'll never be one!"

"Why would you want to be with the Cons? They're sadistic, cruel, sparkles slaggers!" He growled.

I smiled darkly, "I don't care."

"Macey, I _know _you! This isn't you! You have to listen!"

I shook my head sighing, "If this is some lame attempt for me not to kill you, it's not working."

"Macey, you have to remember!" he then said, taking a step forward.

"I warned you." I snarled, firing my cannon.

He dodged only enough so that it hit his shoulder instead of his helm. I frowned as he growled in pain. _My aim was perfect….even Cade couldn't dodge all my shots…._

I did smirk when I saw the slow leak of energon come from his shoulder. He clutched his shoulder, a shocked look on his face before his helm snapped back to my, his optics narrowing and a dangerous growl escaped his mouth. I winked, before firing again. To my annoyance, he fully dodged this one and two twin swords unsheathed from his arms. _A jet judo fighter, just great…._

I then quickly turned and bolted through the woods, but I could tell he was right behind me, which made me run faster. _Why is he saying this? He sounds like he's actually trying to convince me…but for what? I don't even know thr freakin' bot! Or do I? _

I shook my helm, my optics narrowing again. _Stop! He's just trying to get you. He's lying! There's NO way I'd be a slaggin' Bot. I have to hurry up and kill this guy! _

"Macey!" He yelled and I ran around another tree until I hit road.

I transformed quickly into my Mustang alt mode and started to speed away. He was following, _damn that Ferrari was fast! _I could hear the roar of his engine and from the sound of it, he didn't sound too happy.

I turned right quickly, and so did he, staying hot on my trail. _Slaggit! WHY didn't I just shoot him and leave? _And as if out of nowhere, the silver Corvette and the blue motorcycle were right beside Sunstreaker. _He must've called for backup… so far this mission wasn't turning out like I hoped._

Sunstreaker rammed me with enough force that my processors glitched and my vision blurred as I felt myself lose control of the wheel and spun off the road and back into the woods, regaining enough control to swerve right and avoid a giant tree trunk.

I transformed quickly, and took off again. Shortly after I heard them all transform, and Sunstreaker barking at them to go after me. I ran faster, my spark was thrumming wildly in my chest, and I could only focus on one thing. _I had to lose them. _

_So what if I didn't kill them? They already know I'm after them, I just have to lose and wait for a better opportunity to strike. _I nodded in agreement to my mental plan and turned sharply, avoiding as much trees as I could as I ran.

I kept running, until my legs hurt and my respiratory system burned. I finally stopped, near a small opening. I panted heavily, my hands on my knees as I looked around. _Primus, that was exhausting. _ As soon as I finally regained breath, I stood back to my full height and began planning my plan again.

I froze when I heard a sound, and turned my helm to see the same _irritating _yellow twin standing there, his cannon in one hand and his sword in the other. I rolled my optics obviously not impressed.

"Macey…..we don't want to hurt you." He said, slowly stepping closer.

I laughed, my voice was rough and the laugh sounded more like a psychotic cackle. _It was almost as bad as Starscreams._

I immediately got into a fighting position, "You should have ran away! Now this time I'm really going to _kill _you!'

Anger and confusion crossed his face, but he lunged anyway. I immediately got into combat mode, I ducked his swing . I then aimed an fired my cannon, barely missing his helm again. He wheeled forward and I fired again, he kept wheeling until he was close enough to hit my in the abdomen. I stumbled backwards but managed to catch myself before I fell, pushing the warning signals away.

I heard the shouts from other Cybetronians, and knew the others weren't far from here, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was kill my opponent.

"This ends now _Sunshine_." I growled, my cannon whirring.

"Of course the only thing you'd remember was that slaggin nickname." Sunstreaker grumbled, I

He charged forward and before I could swing, he swept me off my feet in one graceful spin. Since I fell unexpectedly, I couldn't stop myself. He immediately got on top of me and reached for my arms. Knowing what he was about to do, I punched him square in the jaw. The hand with the blade attached to it, swung to grab his face and I don't think I noticed but he slashed my right on my right cheek and I growled in pain.

I could already feel the warm energon leaking, and quickly wiped it away, before trying to push him off of me, but he was _too _heavy. He then snatched both of my hands and forcefully put them over my head and one knee on my bruised abdomen. I struggled, my body shaking in anger and in fear for what he might do now that he has me pinned.

"Macey, you have to remember!" He yelled over my growls, "You have to remember the Autobots! Rebecca Anniston! N.E.S.T! Your fan-girl love for us! Remember _me!"_

"Your delusional!" I spat.

"You have to _remember!" _

"Never! I _hate _you!" I screamed.

His grip loosened a bit, before tightening to much that I shrieked in pain, his optics dimming. I heard approaching robots and turned to see the other two, standing there with shock faces. Sunstreaker then began speaking in Cybertronian to the other two and the silver one, brought out a big, sharp, dart with the purple liquid. _A tranquilizer dart._

Sunstreaker then gave a frustrated sigh, before meeting my optics again, a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this." He said in a low voice, holding the tranquilizer dart near my side.

I gasped, before my eyes narrowed and gave him a dangerous glare.

"You wouldn't." I gritted through my teeth.

And with that, he thrusted the tranquilizer dart into my sides and I squirmed some more. The effects of the dart, blurred my vision and weakened my limbs to the point that I couldn't even feel them. A strange buzzing sound filled my audio receptors and my optics closed. _NOT GOOD._

**Hey! Hoped you enjoyed! Please remember to review, next chapter will be out sooner, I **_**promise. **_


	27. So Sorry (not a chapter)

hey guys. I just want to apapologize to both Unexpected and Partner In Crime readers. My computer outright died on me! It needs a new battery. *sniffles* * but I'll just have to replace it. *sniffles again* funerals on Thursday. Also, i had this major English assignment and...well let's just say it's school: 1 me:0 . I'll try my best to find a way to sneak my sister's laptop. *snickers*. Anywsy, just wsnted go make sure you knew what was wrong. Hopefully I can update tomorrow!


	28. Captured

**So, when I went on FanFiction to write my apology chapter, I saw how many reviews I had gotten last chapter and *whoops infront on sister's laptop* she walks into my room and I just kept whooping. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR OVER 200 REVIEWS! IT MEANS, SO , SO, SO MUCH TO ME! And thank you jgoss and Goddess Bleh for the support! I appreciate it so much! Sorry but this chapters gonna be shorter...I'm still hiding from my sister with her laptop!**

** Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Captured

My optics finally onlined, and I peered around the room to find myself in a large Medical Bay. Small pain still buzzed from the side were the dart was injected and I gritted my teeth. _That fragging Autobot was going to pay for that! _I was on my knees, my hands cuffed tightly around my wrists and chained to a wall. _Why didn't they just put me in the brig? Or was this some other form of torture?_

The door slid open and about four or five bots walked in. One was a bright yellow robot with medical lights plastered on his shoulders, another one that was black with _very large _cannons, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, along with a big bot about Megatron's size with red and blue flames which I automatically recognize as Optimus Prime.

They all gathered in a half circle, probably to keep me surrounded. I tugged on the cuffs just to see if they might be loose. _They weren't. _I sighed in defeat, _it was worth a try. _

I then looked up and glared at each and every one of them. They al had some type of emotion behind their optics. Some of them had shocked faces, other's sad, and some of them _i.e. the black one with large cannons just glared right back. _

Finally Optimus spoke with a grave voice, "Do you remember who we are?"

My glare hardened, "If I say yes will you let me go?"

He shook his helm and I groaned.

"Alright, how about we make a deal. You guys let me go, and I'll leave and never return." I said, a sly smirk coming on to my face.

"That's not an option. You need to answer questions right now femme! Why did you attack Sunstreaker?" The one with the cannons said.

"It was my mission." I said bluntly, turning on my communications link. Maybe if they can track me down from here, they can infiltrate the Autobot base and this whole thing will be over!

**Macey to Megatron. At Autobot base, can you track me from here? **I asked.

I waited for the Decepticon leader's response. And waited. And waited.

**Macey to Megatron. Did you hear me? Hello?**

I could feel static starting to build up in my audio receptors and I shook my head to rid of the blasted sound. I then focused on the situation that was in front of me. They were all still looking at me with these mixed-emotional looks. I raised an optic ridge.

"Sorry...I wasn't listening. Can you repeat it again?" I said, looking between Optimus and the one with the medical lights.

"How long were you with the Decepticons?" The yellow one asked.

"As long as I can remember." I answered bluntly again.

"About how many weeks?" Optimus asked.

"About as many weeks as I can remember." I said with a sly glint in my optic. _If I was going to be here for a while, minus well be a pain in the aft._

"Still a smart-aft." Sunny grumbled and My sly look turned back into a hard glare.

"I still owe _you _a beat down for that tranquilizer dart." I hissed.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "It was the only reasonable solution."

"And seriously...chains?" I complained, shifting my back so they could see my chained wrists.

They all turned to look at the bright yellow robot who snickered slightly.

"Ratchet." Optimus said.

"_Why _did you chain her?" Sunny said, giving his own glare to the bot named Ratchet.

"Well excuse me, but I did not want her to wake up and start shooting me." He grumbled in defense before turning to look back at me.

"Speaking of which, I deactivated your cannons and tore out your disabled your communications with the Decepticons."

I snickered, "They can still track me here. They're probably coming as we speak."

Sunstreaker scoffed, "And how will they track you without a tracking device?"

I raised an optic ridge until I slowly realized that they probably would have thought of that and disabled everything ahead of time. _In that case, this means I am SUPER SCREWED!_

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. My names _is _Macey, but I have no idea who you all are! I was sent on a mission to take out Arcee, Sideswipe, and _Sunshine _over there. I was spying on them, trying to figure out what you're next course of actions will be...and things like that. He comes up to me, talking about how I'm this girl who was originally born human or whatever. Then he started taking about how the 'Cons locked my memory or something, and we started to fight.

I tried to take off, but he ran me off the road and into the woods. We fought a little more before he pinned me and tried to make me remember again. And then he sedated me. The only problem is...I have _no _idea what you're all flippin' talking about! I have no memory of anything except waking up with the Cons two weeks ago and being trained with them. That's it, that's all."

Now they all had confused expressions, and I don't blame them. I was just as confused.

"I think Sunstreaker's theory is correct. When Starscream captured her, Scalpel must've locked her memory. She is too advanced for him to allow him to erase her whole memory."

"...And this all means what exactly?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

All optics were back on me.

"It means we will have to try and find a way to unlock your memory." He replied gravely.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	29. Memories

**Guess what...WINTER BREAK OFFICIALLY STARTS TODAY! *does signature happy dance and throws confetti everywhere* That means, I'll be updating my stories a ****_whole lot _****faster. Yay!**

**Knight Optimus- Thank you Comrade! hehe we shall, we shall. : )**

**TFPKOFanGirl- Aww, thanks so much! Don't worry, they will. *Grins evilly* Oh yeah, she's definitely gonna kick the crap out of Scalpel. Thanks again, and I LOVE your story, ****_Her Guardian. _****I'm not sure if your done with it or not, but if you aren't...can you make a sequel? Please?**

**Guest- I'll do it right now for ya! :)**

**Shadowstreak- Don't worry they will. Thanks for the review!**

**Jazzy The Jazz- Yep, she's back. Ikr, thanks.**

**Autobot- Bre- Lightblast- Thanks, so nice to hear from ya again!**

**jgoss- thank you as well. They're workin on it but I'll tell you right now...with Macey being all defiant and stuff, it's not gonna be easy.**

**DarkshadowsXsunny- Ikr! Forever will reign Sunny's terrible nicknames XD!**

**M. Graziella. Mini-Fan- Aww, eres demasiado Bueno conmigo. Has pensado en escribir una historia aqui? Me encantaria leerlo...ya sabes, si lo hace.**

**Jimmy 144- thanks!**

**RoboDork97- haha, me too. But yeah, she will.**

**Sideswipegirl78- yep lol :).**

**Bee4ever- thanks, awesome review!**

**Duchess Of Ooogi Boo- well thanks, and I hope you will enjoy it.**

**varmillion- I did!**

**Suolasilkaka- Oops, sorry if I scared ya a bit. Good, I'm glad it helped you understand better. :)**

**soundwave- Sorry, okay how bout Waver? Like it?**

**TrailWave- true :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews. This has got to be the most responses I've written. (It ranges from Ch 26-28 though.) wooooah! LONGEST. AUTHOR'S NOTE. EVER.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Memories

_~ Becca's POV ~_

_I had never been so scared and traumatized in my life before. The battle didn't last very long, and I was so relieved when it was over. But I didn't knew-nobody knew- that they took her. Everyone realized when Sunny asked out loud. Only a few minutes later did they start searching for her. They searched for days and days, and I stayed in my room. Lennox and Epps occasionally came by to give me food and tried to coax me out of my room, but they couldn't._

_I was upset, and angry. Macey didn't deserve all that she went through. And for what? Just to die at the hands of Decepticons? I felt sick to my stomach, and couldn't eat anything. I just laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I know now how many cracks there are: 10. I also noticed were the paint fades a bit._

_I sighed, turning on my side to face the digital clock. 11: 29 pm. Oh well, I could at least try to get some sleep. I closed my eyes, and immediately dozed off._

_"Rebecca..." A voice whispered. "Rebecca, wake up."_

_I rubbed my eyes, letting out a groan before finally waking up._

_It was dark, all around me...and then next thing I know, I'm in Outer Space! My heart pounds in my chest, and I could feel my face drain its color. Standing right in front of me was another Cybertronian. From the sound of her voice, it sounded like a female. She was tall, really tall, with blue optics and a silvery color. She smiled at me, and I took a step backwards._

_"Do not be afraid of me child." She said in a calm voice._

_I wasn't sure if I could trust her. "How do you know my name?"_

_she smiled, "I am Primus. I am the creator of Cybertron and all Cybertronians. I am here to help you."_

_"Help me? With what?" I asked._

_She bent down on one knee, and I took another step backwards._

_"I am here to help you unlock Macey's memories."_

_Macey? Memories? I gasped out loud._

_"Wait, you mean Macey's alive?" I asked._

_Primus nodded, "Yes, and she is in the Medical Bay. Unfortunately when she was captured by the Decepticons, they're medical robot had locked her memory so that she would plead allegiance to them."_

_Small dread filled inside me, but I was still very, very happy to know she was alive! I could feel warm tears began to fill my eyes. I was so relieved! I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face._

_"I'll do anything to help her! Please, tell me!" I literally begged._

_Primus smiled widened, she then lifted a small metallic finger and touched me in the forehead. Her finger was warm, and there was a strong, buzzing sensation as images of Macey's life flew threw my head. When she was young, in high school, when we met and hung out, when Lennox and other soldiers were at our doorstep, when Ratchet told her his name, when she was captured and became a robot, when she drove to the cliff with Sunny (Something Macey did not mention to me) when we went shopping, and when the old base was brutally attacked. Now, her memories of encountering Sunny again, and being in the new Med Bay._

_Once Primus lifted her finger from my forehead, I stared up at her in amazement._

_"How do you know so much about Macey's life?" I asked slowly._

_Primus laughed, "Has she mentioned that she is my reincarnation?"_

_I gasped again. It all made much more sense now! This was the femme who turned her Cybertronian to complete Macey's destiny!_

_"...Oh." I gaped._

_Primus laughed again, "I am also the one who warned you of the base attack."_

_"Wait, what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"The 'vision' you had a while ago. About blue fire and a female robot saving you." She explained._

_How many time will this femme blow my mind today?_

_"That was Macey...the girl robot with the green eyes."_

_"Optics." Primus corrected._

_I laughed, "Yeah right. So...what does that mean? Am I some kind of psychic?"_

_She nodded, "I have blessed you with a power to see into the future, to prepare yourself for future dangers."_

_I nodded, "Thanks, that's a handy tool."_

_Primus smiled, and hovered her hand close to me. I climbed up her hand, and she slowly lifted me to her face. Her bright blue optics illuminated a blue glow on my face and arms. _

_"Rebecca, I have given you all of Macey's memories that she will need in order to become herself again. It is imperative that you give these to her."_

_I nodded, "It will be the first thing I do."_

_Primus smiled, "You are a good friend, I hope you two stay close."_

_I nodded again, and smiled before Outer Space and Primus began to blur away..._

_~ Macey's POV ~_

I sighed, as Ratchet walked around the room, gathering tools and muttering to himself. They finally released me from the wall, and instead chained me to a medical berth. Right across from my berth was Sunstreaker, where the apprentice medic, Jolt was tending to his shoulder wounds I gave him. Sunstreaker winced and I smiled smugly.

"Aww, I'm sorry Sunshine, I didn't know you were so fragile." I said with a mock frown.

"Shut up." He said, rolling his eyes.

"You know this is all your fault," I said, my optics narrowing at him, "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for _you." _

"I don't regret anything." He retorted.

He then winced again and Jolt muttered a small apology.

"Careful Jolt, don't want to scratch his paint." I said.

"Ratchet, can you fix the fragging femme's memory already?" He complained.

"Didn't know you were such a sparkling." I retorted.

"Shut up," He growled, "Or so help me I will-"

"Enough!" Ratchet shouted and we both looked at him.

"For Primus sake, if you two can't get along with each other then don't say anything!"

"But she started it!" He protested and seconds later he was hit with a wrench.

"OW! SLAGGIT RATCHET!" He yelled, holding the new dent in his helm. I snickered.

Ratchet turned to face me with another wrench in his hand. _Where the frag did he pulls those out of? _

"There's more where that came from." He threatened.

I folded my arms across my chest, but kept quiet.

Ratchet sighed in relief, "Finally, some silence."

Just then, the door slides open and we all looked up to see a little human femme rushing in. From the elevation in her heart rate, I assumed she ran here.

"Rebecca?" Ratchet asked, clearly surprised, "What are you doing here?"

The femme faced me with a determined look. _Something about her seemed really familiar. Uggh, maybe I'm the one that's loosing my processors!_ She had big blue, round eyes with a small nose and full lips. Her golden hair was tied back in a messy bun. Her eyes were set with such an intensity that it almost looked like they changed from a royal blue to a sky blue.

"Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Macey, it's me. Rebecca Anniston." She said, walking closer.

I groaned, "Uggh, not this again! I told you people, I _don't _remember you!"

"Ratchet, pull me up there." She ordered, turning to the said bot.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge, a slight annoyed look on his face. "Are you glitched? She's dangerous."

"No she's not." She argued.

"Yes, I am." I commented.

"Your just confused," She said before looking back at Ratchet, "I need you to do this. Just trust me, okay?"

Ratchet groaned, muttering Cybertronian curse words while walking over to her, scooping her up on to his palms and then proceeded to walk over to me. He stopped only a few inches away from me and gave me a warning glare.

"Hurt her and you'll know what a wrench to the helm feels like." He said.

I smirked, "Can't make any promises."

"Just let me do this." She said impatiently, and the whole room went silent as Ratchet neared me. She lifted her hand out, and for some reason, I slowly inclined my head towards her. Close enough that her warm fingers touched my forehead, and as if a sudden energy was released.

My mind went blank, dark, and then all at once million of images flashed through my head. So much that I couldn't count, but somehow I could memorize. Images of me...as a human? _But...does that mean Sunstreaker was telling the truth? _All I could see was memories and memories as they flashed in and out through my mind. It felt like I was watching a movie put in fast forward. My processors ached, and a loud buzzing sound filled my ears. I hissed from the pain.

_"You are free child..." _A voice echoed. It sounded so familiar?

"Primus?!" I called out, my voice strained from the pain.

_"Yes my child. It is I, and I will give you all your memories back. Close your optics."_

Unsure of what else to do, I did what I was told to and closed my optics. Suddenly, all the pain melted away, and I opened my optics again to see everyone giving me a shocked and startled stare. _Uggh, why the heck does my head hurt so much? _ I tried to sit up but was quickly yanked back down, I looked down to see myself chained to the berth. _Uh...that's not strange at all..._I then looked back up at everyone.

"Uh...what's everyone staring at me?" I asked, raising an optic ridge.

**Yay! I'm still so very happy for winter's break! Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	30. Realizations

**I'm just glad I actually have the time to update now! Glad you guys are happy the old Macey's back!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: Realizations

They all just stared at me with shocked and confused faces. I glanced at my chained hands, before returning to them.

"Will someone please explain to me what the heck is going on?" I asked slowly.

"...Macey?" Sunny asked, his optics bright with surprise.

"Sunstreaker?" I asked. _Okay this is strange...why does he look so relieved to see me?_

I felt Ratchet scan me and jerked slightly, snapping my head to him.

"_Seriously? _Just gonna scan me while everyone's all confused." I said, narrowing my optics at him.

"Macey!" Becca shouted, a relieved look on her face and small tears in the corner of her eyes. _Wait, why is she crying?_

Immediately, worry filled me and I snatched her from Ratchet's hands and held her near my optics so I could see her better. All her vital sounds are okay, so is her body temperature and heart rate. _What was wrong with her?_

"Becca, are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She smiled, wiping the tears that rolled down her cheeks, "Nothing...I'm just so relieved you're here! I've missed you so much!"

_"Missed _me?" I asked.

"Yes, you've been gone for like, half a month!" She exclaimed.

I looked at Ratchet, Sunny, and Jolt, expecting them to fill in the gap I was apparently _missing. _I looked at Sunny again, to see something else mixed with his ocean blue optics. The look he gave me looked like relief mixed with _longing? _Just the thought of I increased my internal temperature. I looked back at Becca, a wide grin plastered on her face.

"What happened to me?" I asked again.

Suddenly, all eyes and optics shifted from me to Sunstreaker, who was still staring at me, until he probably noticed everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"I think it would be best if you explained to Macey what had happened." Ratchet said.

Sunny sighed, "Well, towards the end of the battle, Starscream captured you and they locked your memory. We'd been searching for you for weeks, and Sides, Arcee, and I were making our way back from a mission when I saw you hiding in the woods. I tried to help you, but you started fighting me, claiming you worked for the Decepticons, and didn't know me. After shooting me in the shoulder, you tried to take off again, but I managed to get you and tried to exppplain everything. You wouldn't listen, so I sedated you and brung you here.

You then woke up here, still claiming that you didn't remember us and that the Cons were tracking you down right now. Of course, we already disabled your connections to them. I told the rest of the bots what happened and Ratchet chained you to a berth. Now, only a few moments ago, Becca came in here and gave you back your memories."

Now it was my turn to stare at them with wide optics. _Me? With the Cons? It's impossible! _But the serious looks they were all giving me says otherwise.

"...So, what your trying to say is I _lost _memory of you guys and tried to kill you? Is that why I'm in chains?" I said, glaring at the annoying chains. _They were starting to hurt my wrists._

They all nodded, and I frowned.

"But's it's okay now," Becca said, "We're just so glad to have you back!"

"Just out of curiosity, what was the last memory you had before waking up here?" Ratchet asked.

I thought about it for a while, and finally answered, "Um...the mall."

"The mall?" Becca repeated.

"Yes," I said, my face heating up from the memory, "When you...you know, made me wear that dress." I glanced at Sunny again, to see him staring intently at the ground. In fact, everyone was crowded around me while he sat over there._ Was something bothering him?_

Ratchet's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "I don't remember allowing you off base."

Becca and I just stared at each other for a moment before nervously laughing.

"Well," I answered, "Someone _did _go with us."

"And who was that?" Ratchet asked, narrowing his optics.

"Sunny." I mumbled.

Ratchet gave Sunny a sharp look, and he returned him with a defiant glare. Ratchet growled, pulling out another wrench from who-knows-where and hit him.

"RATCHET! SO HELP ME IF YOU HIT ME ONE MORE TIME WITH A WRENCH I WILL TURN YOU BLUE IN YOUR RECHARGE!" Sunny growled.

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you'd use that processor in your helm once in a while. Why didn't you get permission?!" Ratchet snapped at him.

"Wait, guys stop!" I said, "It's my fault...I just wanted to have a good time with Becca. Sunny only tagged along because he wanted to ensure our safety."

Ratchet rolled his optics, "It doesn't matter. All _three _of you are in trouble."

Becca scoffed and I just shrugged my shoulders. Getting in trouble with Ratchet was nothing new.

So, to sum up how the rest of that went: Ratchet called all the other bots in and explained to them everything. Then, he ran more scans on me-_no surprise there- _and, once he was done, unchained me and allowed me to leave the Med Bay. I changed my paint back to the dark purple I originally had. Everyone was glad to have the "old me" back, but out of the corner of my optics I saw Ironhide giving me wary looks. Like as if I would summon a bunch of Decepticons from the ground and attack the base, _again__._

_~ Few hours later ~_

I was walking back from Becca's room in my human form when I noticed Sunny in his alt mode, quietly driving out of the Autobot Hangar. I transformed into my alt mode and quietly followed him. He passed the gates and so did I, picking up speed again as he rushed down the dirt road. By now, I had a pretty good assumption of were he was going, _the beach cliff. _

My assumption was right, because 20 minutes later, he pulled over to the cliff and began to transform. He stood there, looking out at the moon, the ocean was calm tonight, and everything was quiet.

"I know you're here Macey." He then rumbles.

Embarrassed, I transformed as quietly as I could, still not wanting to break the peaceful scene before walking next to him. He didn't say anything else, so I just looked at the waves, then the moon, then tried to focus on the twinkling stars, but couldn't stand the silence anymore._ I had to say something._

"What did I look like?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me, his bright blue optics mesmerizing in the light given off by the moon.

"What?" He asked.

"When you found me in the woods...what did I look like?" I clarified.

"You looked...the same, but at the same time completely different. Your armor was black, but your optics were a dark green. Your voice was lower, always laced with venom, and you just gave such hateful looks...At one point, I wasn't sure myself if it was actually you or some new femme the Cons recruited."

I frowned, looking down at the edge of the cliff. "I'm sorry Sunstreaker...for _that, _and for well...shooting you."

He was silent for a few moments before saying, "I searched for weeks, looking for you."

"Yeah, I know, and I feel terrible about this." I said.

"You don't understand femme, I don' know why, but I kept searching for weeks and weeks. Even after everyone else gave up, and deemed you dead. I couldn't accept it! Something, something inside me kept pushing me forward, telling me to not lose hope, that you weren't dead. I...I nearly lost my processor looking for you, when I wasn't on missions, I'd use my spare time to look for you. I don't know why, I just felt like...I can't explain it!"

I looked back up at him, my mouth slightly hung open.

He sighed in frustration, "I can't explain it femme, but I couldn't get you out of my helm, no matter how hard I tried!"

His optics then looked back at me, and his gazed locked on me. My temperature increased, and my spark raced inside my chest, but for once, I didn't care. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my facial plates, just knowing that Sunny truly _cared _about me. Although I was happy, I found myself pretty much speechless, trying to think of what to say to him.

"Sunny...I..." I trailed off, still trying to form a sentence.

"You what?" He asked.

"Thank you," I said, "For finding me."

A small smile was on his facial plates, and I couldn't help but notice how incredibly handsome he looked under the moonlight. And without really thinking, I leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised by the action I could tell, but didn't pull away and kissed me back, which sent furious blush to my cheeks. Once we finally pulled apart, my smile widened.

Sunny then had a serious look on his face and I raised an optic ridge.

"Sunny, what's wrong?" I asked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, his forehead touching mine. His ocean blue optics filled with admiration.

"I can't believe it," He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

His lips pulled into a smirk, "I'm attracted to a used-to-be squishy."

**YAY! Sunny and Macey's first kiss! I thought the ending was cute! Anyway, thanks for reading and review! Merry Christmas!**


	31. A New Thing

**Official ship name is by Sideswipegirl78- Smacey! **

**Murigen79- Same to you! Thanks :)**

**EquusGold- Aww, thank u! I will!**

**M. Graziella. Mini-Fan- LOL! haha, don't faint on me now! The stories just getting' started! I thank ya very much for liking my story! An I don't think you'd be a bad writer...come on, just a one-shot?**

**Bee4ever- thanks, I did too.**

**Jimmy 144- I'm glad I did too.**

**Sideswipegirl78- Lol. Thanks for the ship name ;)**

**DarkshadowsXsunny-sides- hmm. Didn't know that. Oh well! Makes it all the more special, right?**

**Guest- I will! I will! :)**

**Shadowstreak- Aww thanks! I'd do a bit of both too! Just to think, it took them about 26 chapters to like each other! I appreciate you liking my story so much!**

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- your welcome! Wait no longer!**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so happy I found my muse again, cuz I really hated staring at the computer screen pondering about how to write the last chapter. Hope the ending wasn't ****_too _****mushy on the last chap btw.**

**Alright, now to the story! Enjoy!**

Chapter 31:A New Thing

_~ The Next Day ~_

I transformed down to my human form, and practically ran down the civilian's dorms to Becca's room, knocking on the door frantically.

"I'm coming." A groggy voice said, before yawning.

I waited, listening to her heavy footsteps as she made her way to the door, and opened it. My green optics widened, _damn...Becca was a hot mess! _ Her golden curls strewn out in every angle, her eyes still heavy and laced with sleep. She yawned again, before rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Mace?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something!" I said, opening her door wider and walking through.

I heard her close the door, and turn on the lamp next to her bed. We both sat on her bed, and she raised her eyebrow.

"What's so important that it needed to be told at eleven at night?" She asked, her voice still groggy. _Huh, to think she used to be a morning person...well, then again, it wasn't actually morning time right now..._

I smiled, "Okay, so you know how you guys restored my memory, right?"

She nodded tiredly.

"And then after we hung out, you said you wanted to hit the hay and you left right? Well, then I saw Sunny outside and I just curious to why he looked so troubled in the Med Bay. I didn't straight up asked him, I was kinda shy, but-"

"Macey, where are you going with this exactly?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes, "You'll find out if you let me finish!"

Becca sighed, "Alright...continue."

"So then, I asked him what did I look like, when I was like, you know, _badaft Macey, _or whatever. He told me, and then he started talking about how even though everyone else thought I was dead, something in his spark told him to keep looking for me, he refused to believe I was actually dead. And then, he said he nearly went crazy, looking for me all the time, and that something in him just couldn't rest until he found me. I thanked him for finding me, and then well..."

My cheeks heated up, "I...I just kissed him."

Becca's blue eyes widened, and she let out a squeal. "You _kissed _him?!"

I smiled, nodding my head, "Yeah, I did! And he kissed me back. He then pulled me into an embrace and said he couldn't believe he's attracted to me!"

Becca let out another excited squeal. _Yep, she's wide awake now._

"Oh my Primus! You guys kissed!" She then smacked me in the arm.

"Oww," I complained, "What the frag was that for?"

"For not waiting until, _I _was there to see it!" She said, in mock anger.

I grinned, and shrugged my shoulders, trying to stop the heat rushing to my face.

"So," She started, "Are you guys...you know, like dating now or something?"

More heat rushed to my face. _I'm pretty sure anyone could grill burgers on my cheeks right now. _"Um...well, I..."

She snickered, "Macey,_ tongue tied?_ Why, I never thought I'd see the day!"

"S-shut up!" I said, shoving her lightly.

"Then tell me, are you guys gonna date or not?" She asked.

"Uh..." I said, fumbling with my fingers, "Well...we, uh haven't decided yet."

She raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, you can thank _me _for all of it." She then said, a smug little smile on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, "_What?"_

She giggled, "Duh. Why did you think I tricked Sunstreaker into going in the dresser room when you stepped out in that sexy outfit? I'm not blind, I knew he had feelings for you, and so did you."

_I wasn't sure if I should strangler her for doing that or just burst into a million __pieces. Becca actually tried to set us up?! I wasn't sure what to say, finally, I decided on just saying._

"Really?" I asked, it came out more of a squeak from the embarrassment.

She nodded, "And it totally worked!"

She then began to laugh, and after a few seconds, I joined her. _Just Imagine what any person who walked past us would think. Two girls laughing hysterically at 11:40 at night. Ah, Becca and I really were crazy after all. _After the laughter died down, we just sat in a few seconds of silence before I said.

"Thanks, but don't _ever _do that again."

"What," She said shrugging, "I have a talent. Why not exploit it?"

"Because no one wants _you _snooping into their love lives. Next, I suppose you want Flareup to hook up with Jolt?" I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

But apparently, Becca either ignored or didn't see the sarcasm because her blue eyes widened and her lips pulled into a wide grin.

"No, I didn't mean-"

"That's a _great _idea!" She squealed.

I sighed, rubbing my temples, "No, Becca, don't-"

"Hey, you made the suggestion." She said, cutting me off purposely.

"Yeah, but I was just kidding." I said, "Please don't actually go out there and do that."

Becca huffed, folding her arms across her chest and pouted, "Fine, I won't."

I sighed in relief, "Good."

Becca then yawned again, and I almost forgot what time it actually was.

"Sorry for keeping you up this late, I just wanted to tell you." I apologized.

She waved her hand in dismissal, "Nah, it's okay. I'm glad you told me Mace."

I smiled again, "Me too." I then sat up from her bed, "See ya when you wake up."

"See ya." She replied, before laying back down and going to sleep.

I turned off her lamp and walked out of her room, a smile on my face I couldn't get off, no matter how hard I tried.

_~ Hours later ~_

"Alright, the point of this lesson is the take down your opponent, without the help of a weapon. It's just hand-to-hand combat." Ironhide said, pacing back in forth in front of me.

I swallowed nervously, nodding my head. Today, I have training with Ironhide, and the only thoughts going through my mind were: _Oh man, he's going to kill me! He is so going to kill me! _

Ironhide then got into a fighter's stance, and I so did I, balling my hands into fists near my face and my legs in a slight lunge. _I hope he couldn't tell my hands were shaking, cuz I was dreading this fight already. _Ironhide smirked, moving closer to me. We began circling each other, and I had a feeling the next time I'd wake up is in the Med Bay. We circled around a bit more, I enjoying the stall, but Ironhide then grunted.

"Get on with it Macey, I don't have all day!"

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath before opening them again, and swung. Ironhide dodged it easily, and before I knew it, brought his leg up and kicked me in the sides. I hissed, backing up a few steps. _Dammit Hide, that fragging hurts!_

He then swung, and at the last moment, I dodged his fist. I lunged out of the way and shoved him as hard as I could in the side. it worked, because he became off balance, and I dipped to the ground, swinging my leg out to knock him off his balance. He toppled over, and I sprung up, my hands still in fists near my face. Ironhide, grunted, getting back up.

"That was good," he said, "Round two."

_What?! There's a round two?! _I sighed, _Primus must be laughing at me right now. _Ironhide stood back up, and got into a different fighting stance, before lunging at me. I ducked out of the way again, but he landed a hard punch to my jaw, and I nearly flew backwards. Warning signs of pain flashed though my processors, but I barely had time to notice before I had to get up again, or else Ironhide would kick me again.

I could feel the Energon slowly, dripping from the corner of my mouth plates, and I wiped it away quickly. Ironhide swung again, and I dodged it coming to my face but it collided with my shoulder instead, and I hissed, biting back the pained howl. He shoved me backwards, and then round house kicked me in the ribs. _Or could I even call them ribs? Who cares! All I know is that it fragging hurts like pit!_

I let out a strained groan, holding my slightly dented sides. _How will I even stand a chance against The Fallen if I can't beat Ironhide? _Ironhide lunged forward again, and I moved, punching him as hard as I could In the jaw. He stumbled, growling before he came back at me. He kept punching, and I dodged as much I could, my processors whirling as I kept backing up to avoid being punched. He surprised me by elbowing me hard in the abdomen, and I doubled over, a pained yell escaping me. _So far, the fight's not going well..._

Ironhide's foot swung in the air and surprisingly, I grabbed his foot before it could hit it's destination. He gave me a shocked look, and I let out a small gasp in surprise, before recovering quickly and with as much strength as I could muster, twisted his foot, and used it to flip him over, he landed on the ground with a hard _thud, _echoing thorough the training room. After, he stood up, he gave a small smile.

"Your skills have improved kiddo, you're doing good." He said, and I nodded.

_Thank Primus he didn't decide to have a round three, cuz I don't think I have enough energy left. I was panting like a dog._

Ironhide nodded again, before walking away, and I turned, leaning against the wall, trying to catch my breath. _Well...at least I didn't die._

"He's right." A voice said, startling me and I looked up to see the golden twin standing there with his arms crossed, a small smirk on his lips.

"Right about what?" I asked breathlessly.

"You've definitely improved." He answered.

"Oh wow, was that a compliment from _Sunstreaker?" _I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "Somewhat."

He then took a few steps, but he was so close to me that his ocean blue optics glowed on me. My breath hitched, and I just stood there, wondering what he was going to do. He smiled, and I smiled back at him.

"What, like what you see?" I asked, laughing breathlessly.

He took a step closer, "I do, actually."

My internal temperature rose dramatically, and he finally stepped away. "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

I raised an optic ridge, "Oh really?"

He nodded, before turning around and walking out. I followed.

**Well, there ya have it. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	32. The Art of Affection

**I'm sorry about it being a bit late. I was just trying to do a million other things, so I didn't get around to it. But, I'm here now, so let's get on to it!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: The Art of Affection

_~ Becca's POV~_

After, I woke up, I went down to Macey's room to see if she was there. I opened the door, and looked around. Her bed was unmade, a few clothes here and there on the floor, her curtains were close, her bathroom door was open, but no Macey whatsoever. _Hmm...where could she be? _My stomach let out a growl, and I decided I'd check after I get some breakfast.

I sat down, next to Epps and another man named Eric, since Lennox was at an early training session.

"What is this stuff?" I asked, poking well...what looked like eggs with my fork.

Epps snorted, "I don't know, but man would I do anything for a _McDonald's _sausage egg McMuffin right now."

Eric and I nodded in agreement. I put my fork down.

"So...what do you guys do? You know, other than train soldiers and chat with the Autobots."

"I work up in the computers, tracking down Con signals," Eric answered.

I looked at Epps, "And you?"

He just shrugged, "Nothing much. You basically described my schedule."

I shook my head, "That's lame. Don't you guys ever get bored here?"

"All the time." Eric deadpanned.

"Then, I say we should do something fun," I then looked around the room, before leaning in, "I don't know if Macey's told anyone yet, but her birthday is in two days."

Epps eyes widened. "Really?!"

I nodded, "Yeah, and I want to throw her a surprise party. But, I want everyone to be in on it, even the Autobots."

Epps signature gleaming white smile curled on to his lips, "Then...we should probably start planning."

_~ Macey's POV~_

I followed Sunny, as he walked confidently through the hangars, while I still stumbled a bit, trying my hardest not to accidentally step on anyone. We finally made it to the Autobot's Quarters, and my suspicion began to rise as he walked down the hallway, until he was at a door. I raised an optic ridge, as I watched him type in a passcode and the door automatically slid open. Just like the ones in the Med Bay.

The room was dark, until he went in and flipped on a switch, and the room lit up. I stood at the threshold of the door, not sure if I should go in or not, but I could still see most of the large room. There were two berths, which I assumed were Sideswipe and his, and then there was a large flat-screen TV, with two giant gaming control systems hooked up to it. There was a couch to sit on, and a lot of paintings of trees, flowers, and animals hung on the opposite wall. I still didn't move as Sunstreaker disappeared from my sight and I heard the noise of him rummaging through something.

So I waited...and waited. Until finally, I heard his footsteps again, and he came back into view with a painting that was framed. He motioned me to come in, and I did.

"Here." He said, handing the painting over to me.

I stared down at the painting, lost in wonder and amazement. The painting was a human girl, with long, mahogany brown hair, and emerald green eyes, like I used to. _Well, I still got the green optics. _She was smiling as she stood, sat in a grassy field, staring up at the moon in twinkling stars. Right next to her was a male with ocean blue eyes, and curly blonde hair, just like Sunny's holoform. They were both staring up at the moon actually, and as I moved my optics across the painting, I could see that peaking behind the moon, was a small, dim round planet that looked _a lot _like Cybertron.

My optics widened, and I gasped at how real we both looked and how amazing the setting was around us. The moon, the stars, Cybertron, even Sunny's optics were bright enough that they looked like they were glowing. _I totally forgot how good of an artist Sunny actually was!_

I looked back up at him, to see him standing there, looking at me.

"Did you paint this for me?"I asked.

"I started sketching it when you were gone...I thought, it would be something I could look at, and remember you by. But when you came back, I decided to finish it and give it to you." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sunny...this is amazing! I mean, wow! Everything looks so surreal!" I said, going over the painting again.

"It was themed after that talk we had about me missing Cybertron." He replied.

My inner temperature went up again, and I was certainly glad I wasn't in my human form, or I'd be blushing like crazy.

"You're blushing." He said.

I blushed even harder. "How...how can you tell?"

"Energon rushes to a Cybertronain's facial plates when their internal temperature increases, it's also a method to try and cool themselves down." He said matter-o-factly.

"Oh," I said nodding even though I wanted to face palm myself, "Still...it's a beautiful painting. I love it."

"I thought you would." He said, a small smile on his facial plates.

I smiled in return.

"Hey Sunny...does this mean we're like, dating now?"

_"Dating?" _He asked, as if the word was foreign to him. _But then again, maybe it was foreign to him._

"You know...like, courting." I explained, my internal temperature increasing a little more.

"Courting?" He repeated.

I nodded sheepishly, "Uh..yeah, it's a synonym for dating I guess."

His optics dimmed for a moment, before they came online again and he looked me for a long time before nodding. I smiled again, leaning in a gave a quick kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

"You know, on Cybertron, we exchange affection in another way." He said slowly.

"What way?" I asked.

He took a step forward, and ever so slightly brushed my forehead. I bit my lip to hold back a giggle, it kind of tickled.

"And an equivalent to a kiss, would be..." He trailed off, before slowly leaning his forehead on to mine.

That same electrifying feeling I felt weeks ago was back, when every time he'd brushed past me or something. But this time, it wasn't just a spark or a zap, it was full on electrifying. But I didn't mind, I closed my optics, enjoying being so close to him. Something filled my chest with excitement, and my spark thrummed in my chest happily. Once, he pulled away, he looked at me.

I just grinned like an idiot.

"Woah." I mumbled.

He smirked. And I rolled my eyes playfully.

"That was a Cybertronian kiss." He said, moments later.

"I like those ones better." I muttered.

His smirk widened, and he was about to lean in again when the door slid open.

I turned around quickly, my spark still thrumming in my chest as I looked to see Optimus himself standing in the doorway. I smiled nervously, as I waved to Optimus, and he waved back.

"Sunstreaker, forgive me if I am interrupting something, but I do need to debrief you on your next mission."

Sunny looked at me and I looked at him, and we locked optics for a moment before he looked away and simply shrugged.

"Alright..."Optimus said, "And I do believe Rebecca is searching for you, Macey."

I nodded, straightening up to make myself look taller.

"Yes Optimus." We both said in unison before we left the room.

_~ The Next Day ~_

My optics fluttered open, and I yawned, stretching my arms and legs before getting out of the bed. I was in my human form, because I missed sleeping in a good bed. I changed my clothes, even though I didn't have to do it manually, and walked into the bathroom again. The same girl from Sunny's painting stared back at me, if not, a little more exhausted.

I decided to pull my hair into a ponytail before heading down to the Main hangar, where another early training session was just taken place. I watched from the metal platforms, but turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I smiled when it was Lennox.

"Hey Lennox." I said.

"Nice to see you." He greeted. He then look down at the soldiers training, or really, just running away from Ironhide as he cackled, chasing them with his cannons blazing.

We both shared a quick laugh, before he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Got a new group of initiate soldiers coming in today, and I just can't really think of a way to break the Autobots to them." He explained.

I smiled, an idea coming up in my head, "I can do it for you."

He turned to me, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

I nodded, "Sure. I got nothing better to do, except training with Hide over there."

I glanced at the running soldiers again, before back at Lennox.

He smiled, "I guess you could do it. You're qualified enough."

"So, when do they come?"

"In ten minutes." Lennox replied, checking his watch.

I nodded, "Alright. I suppose you want me to wear some military stuff, right?"

He nodded, "It would make you look more professional."

"Hey," I protested, "I can be professional."

He shook his head, chuckling, "Sure you are. Now, go put on a uniform, and meet me down in the Autobot hangar in five minutes."

I nodded again, before he walked off. I then changed my clothes into a sharp, nice uniform before walking down to the Autobot Hangar.

Everyone was already there, transformed down into their alt mode, and I transformed into mine, my holoform stepped out of my Mustang GT, and walking over to Lennox and the crowd of new initiates. Once the crowd saw me, they're talking died down and I suddenly became a bit nervous. I cleared my throat.

"Good Morning gentleman, I am Macey Price and I was asked by Major Lennox to introduce you to the Autobots," I then motioned to their alt modes.

A lot of gasps and quiet whispers came from the crowd, and Lennox cleared his throat for them to shut up. He then looked at me, and I nodded before starting again.

"Together, both Autobots and humans have formed a special ops team called N.E.S.T, which you guys are going to work for...if, you survive training." I said, adding a smile as they all gave me a nervous look.

_Hmm...I wondered if they'd believe me if I told them Autobots eat people. _I smiled at the thought, but kept going on.

"Their leader, is Optimus Prime, he and Major Lennox work together to take out Decepticons all around the world. Would you like to see them?" I asked.

They all slowly nodded, and I smirked, turning around to Optimus and nodding.

He transformed, and then they all began to transform down the line until every one of them transformed. I folded my arms across my chest watching, as the initiates faces paled. Their eyes widened as they watched the enormous giant robots in front of them.

"Hey." One of the initiates said, he was lanky with brown eyes and blonde hair. He pointed to my alt mode.

"How come that one didn't transform?" He asked, and the others murmured an agreement.

"Alright, it'll transform, but don't freak out." I warned, before my holoform disappeared.

I heard them all gasp and shout with worry and shock, before I felt myself transform. They all just stared at me, as I stepped out of the line and walked towards them. They all gasped, and scooted backwards, still shocked.

"I, am Macey Price, I am also a _Transformer, _and an Autobot. If you all have the bravery and courage to agree that you should fight and defend your country against the Decepticons like I will, then welcome aboard to N.E.S.T."

They all stood there for a moment, before slowly began to clap. I raised an optic ridge as the applause turned into whoops and shouts. I then eyed Lennox, smirking as I transformed back down into my human form.

"See," I said, elbowing him lightly, "Told ya I can be professional."

Lennox rolled his eyes playfully, before ruffling my hair and walking towards the initiates, giving them directions and orders. I then turned back to them Autobots.

"You did well Macey." Optimus nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm impressed femme, but that still doesn't get your aft out of training." Ironhide added.

I groaned.

**Thanks for reading! And please, review!**


	33. So It Begins

**Guest- thanks...I like fluff.**

**Shadowstreak- lol! Ikr, that's how I envision an Ironhide training session with human soldiers would most likely go at!...haha he does get a little carried away with the cackling, doesn't he?**

**Bee4ever- thanks, as always! :)**

**M. Graziella. Mini -Fan- NO ONE CAN ESCAPE THE HIDE! *laughing hysterically* Thanks, and...ooh, your about to find out. **

**Murigen79- Exactly!**

**Jimmy 144- Thank you...of course not ;).**

**Autobot-Bre-Lightblast- IKR! Haha thanks.**

**TrailWave- Oh it's ok, that's totally understandable. I just update at random times, and I do the same thing. Get lost reading in one story and then forgetting about another :).**

**Young. Wild. Free. 0.o- hehe yep.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 33: So It Begins

_~ Becca's POV, two days later ~_

"Hey Hide, can you lean it a little more to the left?" I asked.

Ironhide grumbled something before reaching up and leaning the slightly crooked banner until it was perfect again.

I smiled, "Thanks big guy."

"I still don't understand this custom...why do humans celebrate the day the were created?" He asked.

I shrugged, "You're going to have to go back in time and ask who ever started the holiday."

Ironhide grumbled something else before turning back and walking over to where majority of the Autobots stood. _So far the surprise party is turning out good! _Lennox and Epps rounded up most of the soldiers, and I talked to Optimus about getting the Autobots involved. Wheeljack was working on the confetti cannons, _hopefully it won't explode this time...cuz Primus help us if it does._

"Where is the femme anyway?" Hide asked.

"I got Sunny and Sides to distract her for a little while," I answered, checking my watch, "They should be back in...like, five minutes."

"Got it!" Wheeljack suddenly yelled.

"Got what?" Lennox asked.

"The confetti cannons! I fixed last minute problems, they should work well now." He answered, a satisfied smile on his facial plates.

"Should?" Epps asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Eh...eighty-five percent chance if you want to be technical." He replied.

"As long as it doesn't explode, we'll take that chance." Lennox laughed.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are reporting," Optimus cut in, "They are entering the Main Hangar now."

"Everyone get down! Eric, dim the lights!" I said, frantically rushing over to my hiding spot.

The Autobots all transformed down into their alt modes and hid, along with all the people in the room. And trust me, there was _a lot. _Eric dimmed the lights, just as the Autobot-sized hangar door slid open, and three robots came in...

_~ Macey's POV ~_

"Guys, what are you doing?" I asked as I followed Sunny and Sides into the Main Hangar.

"Just come in." Sunny grumbled.

"Yeah, hurry up." Sides added.

I rolled my optics, catching up to their wheeled strides.

"I swear, if you two are going to try and prank me, I will kick your arts! And why is the room so dark?"

Just then, the lights flicked back on, and every one came out of practically _nowhere, _yelling "Surprise!" at me. Even the Autobots were there, they all transformed to their original heights and I just stared at them, with wide optics. That's when I felt something on my foot, I looked down to see Becca there, smiling at me. I let her go on to my palm, and then I lifted her up to me.

"Uh...?" I asked...or well, it was supposed to be, _"What is this for?"_

"Duh," she said laughing, I'm not surprised she understood me, "Have you seriously forgotten today's your birthday?"

Realization dawned in on me, and embarrassment flooded into me. _Of course! How the pit did I forget today was my birthday?...Man, this whole The Fallen thing is crazy, it's always on my processor so much that I totally forgot. I was planning on sneaking out with Becca and party somewhere._

I turned to Sunny and Sides to see them with matching grins.

"You guys were in on this?" I asked.

They both nodded.

I smiled, "Wow...I feel so loved."

"You are!" Becca said and I looked back at her.

"Thanks Becca, this means so much to me." I said.

She was about to respond when there was a loud _bang, _and half the room swarmed in smoke. Instantly, the Autobots brought out their weapons, half expecting a Decepticon to emerge from the smoke. But they only groaned when WheelJack appeared out of the smoke, coughing and blowing it away from his face. I groaned too.

"What was that?!" Becca shouted.

"Wheeljack, ya idiot! Ya almost took out half the base!" Ironhide growled.

"Sorry, technical issues with the confetti cannon." He coughed out.

"I thought you said it should be good." Becca said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I said there was an eighty-five percent chance." He replied.

I laughed, and everyone just stared at me. I kept laughing, cuz it was hilarious!

"Why are you laughing?" Sunny asked from beside me.

I shook my helm, still laughing.

"I think she's lost it." Sides murmured.

_I just found it hilarious that Wheeljack almost took out HALF the base, just to build a small confetti cannon...it was pure gold!_

_~ TIME SKIP! 4 months later. Oh, still Macey's POV ~_

**Optimus to Macey. Report to meeting room. **Optimus voice echoed through my comm.

**Got it. **I commed back.

"Mace...are you even listening?" Becca asked, as she painted her nails.

I shook my head, "No not really. But tell me later, I think Boss Bot's gonna send me on a mission."

She nodded, before returning to painted her nails, I walked out of her room and down the hall to the meeting/debriefing room. I was grateful that got me out of whatever Becca was talking about, but also curious at the same time. Since the whole time I've been here, Optimus hasn't really given me a mission. I mean sure, I run patrols and sometimes transport supplies, but I haven't fought a Con or anything. I was secretly hoping I would be sent on one of those, but I don't know how much convincing I'm gonna have to do to.

The metal door slid open and Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Lennox were all there. _Strange..._

"I hope we weren't interrupting anything." Optimus rumbled.

I shook my helm, "Nope, nothing really. What's the problem?"

"Bumblebee, our youngest scout, is arriving with Samuel Witwicky at a rendezvous in Philidelphia. The Decepticons have also stolen the Allspark shard I want you to attend, where we'll discuss our next plan of actions involving Soundwave and The Fallen."

_Well, it wasn't a kick-Con-aft mission, but it was something. _I smiled and nodded.

Optimus nodded, "Very well."

_~ Most skips I've done in one chapter...Anyway, two days later. Still Macey's POV~_

**So let me get this straight, you guys are gonna ask Sam if he'll join you on stopping the Cons? **I asked over the comms as we drove down the highway to the meeting point.

**Correct. **Optimus responded.

**Well, how are you guys so sure he'll do it? In the second movie, he kinda wanted to be normal again so he tried to go to college. **I said.

**College? **Optimus repeated.

I sighed, **If this goes the way it's supposed to, you'll find out soon.**

We finally pulled up to a big, yet creepy graveyard. Optimus and Ironhide then began to transform, and I followed suit. Only ten minutes later did Bumblebee pull up to us, and out came a flustered Sam. _I'm guessing he just got __through getting rid of that Alice chick. _He didn't even look at me, and just went to glaring at Optimus.

"One day. You couldn't just give me one day in college, could you?" He asked.

_Drama queen. _I rolled my eyes.

"I am sorry Sam, " Optimus responded, "But we need your help. The last shard of the Allspark was stolen."

Sam's eyes widened, "Like what? Like Decepticon stolen?"

"We placed it under human protection at your governments request, but I am here for your help Sam," Optimus started taking a small step forward, "Your people believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right, but that is why we must reminded by another human of the trust we share."

_So basically he was asking Sam to be their __liaison..._

"But," Sam said, looking at the ground before looking back up at Optimus, "This isn't my war."

I raised an optic ridge, even though I knew he was going to say that. It still made me angry that he wouldn't comply.

"Not yet, but soon I fear it will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron...whole generations lost." Optimus said. I frowned just thinking about it.

Sam sighed, "Really, I want to help you, but I'm not some _alien _ambassador. I'm a normal kid with normal problems, I'm sorry. I just can't."

I clenched my jaw, folding my arms across my chest plates, biting back the rather rude remark I wanted to make.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." Optimus said, I could detect the plea in his voice. _He really was hoping Sam would help us._

"Your Optimus Prime, you don't need me." He said quietly, but I heard him crystal clear.

And that's when I snapped.

"Look, just because he's Optimus doesn't mean anything! If we could really solve this on our own, do you think we would be here right now asking?" I snapped at him.

Sam's eyes widened, "W-Who are you?"

I shook my helm, "That's not important right now!"

"We do need you Sam, more than you know." Optimus quicky said, before I was tempted to flick Sam to the moon and back.

Sam just shook his head sadly, turning back to Bee.

"Can we go now?" He asked quietly.

Bee muttered a chirp before the driver's door opened, and I scowled at Sam. _Serioulsy?!_

**Macey, I need you to go with Bumblebee. Just incase the Decepticons go after him next.**

The _last _thing I wanted to do was watch the boy that was irritating me right now, but I nodded anyway, transforming down to my Mustang GT mode and following after Bee.

_Guess this means my first mission._

**I forgot to write this in the summary, but this story is set after the first Transformers movie, so now I'm going into the second one...just to clear up any confusion. Thanks for reading, and please review.**


End file.
